


I know I'm young, but if I had to choose between him and the sun, I’d be one nocturnal son of a gun

by hayleysutcliff, leoistrash



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 10/10 Would Recommend, Alternative Universe- Demigods, Angst, Demigods, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Necromancy, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and alot of crazy shit happens, basically all of nct are demigods, essentially the story of nct realising that their parents dont define them, theres alot of kissing, we like writing kiss scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 81,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleysutcliff/pseuds/hayleysutcliff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoistrash/pseuds/leoistrash
Summary: All his life, Mark thought of the world as boring, normal, nothing special. That is until he accidentally stubbed his toe against the tv and his entire life flipped upside down. Somewhere along the way, he falls in love with the devil.Taeyong was born to serve his mother, Hera, yet there is a certain boy who makes him want to break every rule and strip away his mother’s control over him.Jisung had always struggled with controlling his abilities, and he always cursed his father, Hephaestus, for giving him the power of destruction, but it wasn’t until he met Chenle, the son of Poseidon that he found to love his spark because he had someone to put it out when it got out of hand.Being the son of Aphrodite gave Ten all he wanted in life: power over someone’s emotions. He could make anyone fall for him and give him all of life’s pleasures. Then a certain son of Ares makes him see there’s more in life than sensual pleasures, and that love can soften even the toughest of hearts.Also how the night (Jaemin) fell in love with the day (Jeno)And Jungwoo and Yukhei are just cute and oblivious featuring lots of dogs.





	1. How Mark's Life Changed Because of his Toe

Mark’s life took a sharp turn, on a fateful Tuesday where he stubbed his toe.

Things never went his way, he realised this as he stood outside his house, or at least what was left of his house, as it now stood a raging pire of wood. Ever since he was literally born, thunderstorms seemed to follow him around wherever he went. On his first day of kindergarten, he cried and cried when his mum left. Right as she walked out of the door, thunder raged as he screamed for her to come back. It rained so hard they had an early dismissal.

When he first tried to ride a bike, his mother held the back to keep him steady. He pedalled hard and yelled to make sure his mother didn't let go. She let go. And when the bike lost balance and he went crashing to the concrete, he sat up confused and looked at his mum. A feeling of both betrayal and pain from the landing washed over him and he cried. It rained that time too.

When he had his first kiss in the seventh grade with Nancy from chemistry, it rained. Granted, Mark wasn't so upset about that one, since the kiss was gross and she used way too much tongue, and right as he started to feel uncomfortable, lightning struck the nearby tree.

Mark watched plenty of chick flicks as he grew up, I mean everyone did, you would be lying if you said you haven't watched at least one episode of gossip girl. One cliche that Mark hated was crying in the rain. Right, when the character goes through some heavy emotional trauma it starts to rain. That was all too real for him. It always got him thinking,  _ Am I living a chick flick? _

It was that fateful Tuesday where everything changed. It had actually been a pretty great day, the sun was nice, but not too cool, there were kids playing on the street outside. Mark had gotten a bad grade on his English final but was choosing to ignore it, since he didn't want to let it damper his mood. He got into his house, calling out that he was home as he dropped his bag and slipped off his shoes. He shuffled into the living room to watch some tv when everything went wrong.

Right as he entered the room, he stubbed his toe on the corner of the tv stand, making him scream out in pain and wonder, why on god's green earth, humans were given toes as he tumbled to the floor. He yelled out a string of expletives and it started to rain just as it always did. And for just a moment Mark let his frustration take over and a clap of thunder was heard just above, quickly followed by blinding light and the feeling of the earth shaking beneath him.

“Mark?” Mark’s mother curiously asked as he stumbled down the stairs. “What happened?”

Right as he was about to answer the fire alarm went off. Panic quickly flashed through his mother's eyes as the pair rushed outside, and boy, was it a spectacle. In the middle of the torrential rain, there was their house burning to a crisp. The sun was gone, it was cold and the kids in the neighbourhood were staring in shock.

“Mark.” His mother sighed as she ran a hand down her face and pulled out her phone. “Get in the car.”

“Why are you not freaking out?” Mark said half in a daze as he turned his head to face his mother who had just told the fire department about the fire. “I mean… our house is on fire.”

“It was only a matter of time.” She mumbled under her breath as she led him to get in the car.

“What do you mean?” Mark furrowed his eyebrows as his mother got on the freeway. “It’s not like I started the fire.”

They sat in silence for a little while as his mother furrowed her eyebrows and gripped the steering wheel. The grip only let up when she pulled onto the freeway. The silence continued for about another hour until she piped up.

“It’s complicated, and a long story.” She responded with a far away in her eyes.

“I can keep up.” Mark said, and she sighed as thought about it, before giving in.

“You have to hear me out,” She sighed once again, “It’s about your dad.”

“Oh.”

“Mark, you know the greek gods? I pretty sure you learned about them not too long ago.” She asked as they drove into a dense forest.

“Yeah, but what does that have to dad?” Mark question as he pulled out a water bottle and took a sip.

“Well, your dad was one.” She uttered right as he took a sip from his water, making him choke on the liquid and sputter. Mark was thrown into a coughing fit, his mother reaching over and patting his back.

“What do you mean?” Mark said through his remaining coughs as he wiped his mouth.

“I mean, your dad was a god.” She simply said as the forest got thicker.

“Yeah right.” Mark rolled his eyes, “As if.”

“I met him in the summer of ‘98 and he was hot and a little bit stuck up but I was lonely so we messed around a bit, and then you were born!”

“Ew, gross.” Mark gagged, “But that's just a regular guy, are you trying to tell me you fucked a god?”

“That’s vulgar!” His mother gasped and slapped him on the shoulder.

“Because that's what you are implying.” Mark scoffed, and his mother stayed silent.

“So let's just say that I'm playing into your fantasy and dad was a god, then what does that make me.” Mark asked with an amused smile playing on his face.

“Mark it’s not a fantasy.” She said, her face going dark and making the energy in the car go tense within seconds.

“I wanted to keep you with me for as long as I could but, things are getting out of hand.” She said as Mark leaned back in his seat, “Have you not noticed every time you feel any sort of negative emotion, it storms?”

That is true, he had always wondered about that, but he always concluded it was a result of his chronically bad luck. Mark slowly nodded, “I thought it would be okay and harmless, but this fire proved me wrong” His mother gripped the wheel again, his face going grim. “Your powers are getting out of hand.”

“What the fuck do you mean powers?” Mark frowned and the sky started to darken.

“Language.” his mother scolded.

“No! Our house is on fire and you're driving down this stupid fucking country road, going on about how my dad is a god!” Mark’s anger grew and a few drops of rain hit the car window.

“He is.” She whispered.

“Bullshit!” Mark yelled.

“You're the son of Zeus.” She whispered again, only adding fuel to the flame as Mark's anger grew in time with the storm worsening outside.

“I am not!” Mark screamed and slammed his hands down on the dashboard, right as lightning hit the road in front of them, making the car screech to a halt. Mark sobered up immediately, his anger fading as he turned to look at his mum. As he calmed the clouds cleared. That was weird. Mark blinked for a couple seconds as he thought about the scene that just played out. His mother told him he was the son of Zeus and he got angry quickly, as any growing teenager would. But as his anger grew, a storm formed and lightning struck. Maybe his mum wasn't that wrong.

“Do you believe me now?” She asked as she drove down the now sunny road.

“Maybe.” Mark blinked and settled back into his seat.

“Where are we going?” Mark said in a shaky voice as the car started to slow.

“A place where you can safely learn to control your abilities.” His mum smiled a bit as she started to pull into the forest. “It’s like camp.” The car rolled to a stop and the two got out. In front of them stood a large wooden sign reading,  _ Camp Limitless _ . Mark cocked his hip to one side as he looked at what was behind the sign… nothing. There was no camp no buildings, just trees.

“What?”

“You have to trust me and walk underneath that sign.” She said with frantic eyes as she pulled him into a hug. “I won't see you after, but you can visit during the holidays. When you get in, make sure to find Junmyeon, he’ll explain everything.” She leaned in and kissed his forehead.

“Now go.” She smiled softly and pushed him towards the entrance. Mark looked back sceptically before waving and walking underneath the sign. All of a sudden his senses were overwhelmed by a tingling sensation and then it stopped just as quickly as it came. When he opened his eyes he was met with a completely different view than before. He was no longer in the forest, it was no longer rainy or foggy, it was sunny. There were rolling hills and a deep blue lake. Horses ran through a plain and birds flew high in the sky. In the distance, there was a large group of people running about. Immediately overwhelmed, he looked back to see his mother was nowhere to be found.

“Hello?” A voice came from behind, making Mark whip around to see a boy with cat-like eyes staring back at him, “Who are you?”

“What?” Mark whispered, his eyes brimmed with tears.

“Oh, you must be new.” The boy sighed and pulled Mark into a hug, “It’s okay, you’ll see your parent again.”

“How did you know I only have one parent?”Mark asked as he pulled himself away from the hug.

“We all do, kind of a side effect when one of your parent is a god.” The boy snorted.  _ Oh, right I forgot about that. _

“What’s your name?” He asked with curious eyes.

“Mark.” He responded, the boy lighting up with a smile as he held his hand out.

“I’m Xiumin.” He grinned and shook Mark’s hand, “Son of Hermes.”

“Ah okay.” Mark nodded.

“Do you know who your god parent is?” Xiumin tilt his head to one side.

“Uh, Zeus?” Mark said as he thought back to what this mother told him. Xiumin’s face fell in record speed, his expression going to one of complete shock as he grabbed one of Mark’s arms.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, that's what my mum told me.” Mark slowly nodded before Xiumin started pulling him down the hill. "Where are we going.”

“Junmyeon’s cabin.” He responded with a set expression as Mark was dragged behind him.

“Junmyeon?” Mark questioned.

“Yeah, he's kinda like the head of the camp.” Xiumin responded as they neared a white house with a porch. Mark assumed it was Junmyeon’s cabin as Xiumin opened up the door and led Mark inside.

“Yes, Xiumin?” A man with Black hair and glasses asked, not taking his eyes off the papers on his desk.

“We have a new camper.” Xiumin answered, making Junmyeon head snap up. His face was young and he had a cowlick, so Mark found it hard to believe that this man was in charge of a camp this big.

“Son of Zeus?” Junmyeon’s eyes furrowed as he leaned back in his chair.

“How did you know?” Mark blinked a couple of times in confusion.

“I had a feeling.” Junmyeon bit on the end of his pen, “I could tell from your aura.”

“Oh.”

“Well welcome to Camp Limitless! A camp for all young demigods.” He opened his arms wide and got out of his chair, stepping around his desk to stand in front of the pair.

“I’m Junmyeon, this is Xiumin, we work together to keep this camp working.” 

“He does all the work though.” Xiumin giggled.

“Uhh, this is is Renjun, he’ll be your tour guide. He’ll show you around and take you to your cabin.” Junmyeon smiled as he pointed to the sunny boy peeking his head through the door. The boy, Renjun, grinned and held out his hand, which Mark hesitantly grabbed and shook.

“Yes! I’m Renjun, I’m from the Apollo cabin, and I’m going to be showing you around! Follow me!” He smiled brightly and grabbed Mark’s arm, pulling him down the stairs and away from the white cabin.

“That was Junmyeon’s Cabin, It’s kinda like the main office and everyone goes there when they are new, or if they need help. It’s kinda like a good place for everything.” He explained as they left the cabin and walked down a gravel path.

“This is the dining hall.” Renjun pointed at the outdoor seating area, covered by a roof with several tables underneath, “Every cabin has their own table and right… there is your table!”

“Okay.” Mark blinked as Renjun pulled him away from the pavilion. They continued down the same path and came to a large open field, where just about everyone happened to be. There were so many different people running about on the grass fields. Some were fighting, some were using bows and arrows, while others were sitting and talking or reading. Renjun walked him down the field, passing some of the picnic benches underneath some shade.

“That’s Doyoung, Son of Athena. He's pretty boring, but he’s well smart and kinda a savage if you get on his bad side.” Renjun pointed at a boy who was reading his book under the shade of a weeping willow. Doyoung raised his head and pushed his black fringe out his glaring eyes before going back to his book. Renjun pulled them further into the field where a group of boys were fighting with spears and full amour. One of the boys angrily pulled off his helmet and crushed the metal under his foot as he screamed about a rematch.

“That’s Johnny, son of Ares.” Renjun grimaced as he pointed at the brown haired boy still angrily shouting at the other team.

“Are all sons of Ares like that?” Mark asked as he toyed with the hem of his shirt, all of a sudden feeling a lot less safe than he did before.

“Oh no.” Renjun grinned, “You see that boy sitting over there next to the weapons?” Renjun pointed at a boy with blonde hair sitting next to the weapons stand while playing with the flowers. “That's Yukhei, he's a son of Ares, but he's a total softie.”

“Oh.” Mark nodded, holding off on the  _ cute _ that almost left his lips. Renjun ushered Mark away from the scene when Johnny let out a battle cry and charged the other team. 

“That's Sicheng, the only son of Artemis.” Renjun pointed out as they passed a boy with blonde hair pulling the string of his bow and arrow taut against his cheek before letting go and hitting a bullseye. He silently turned around to face the two, his expression blank but very obviously saying, “don't fuck with me

"Don't get on his bad side.” Renjun whispered as they continued to walk down the line of archers. Mark spotted a younger looking boy at the end of the line getting an arrow ready to shoot, but as soon as he let the arrow go it became engulfed in flames and once the flaming arrow hit the target, which lit on fire too.

“That’s Jisung, son of Hephaestus. He’s still struggling to control his powers.” Reunjun explained as a group of older looking teenagers ran over to the fire and started hastily putting it out. Renjun giggled as he watched the ordeal before leading them over to the lakeshore

“Those are Aphrodite's only sons.” Renjun explained as he pointed at the two boys sitting on the shore. One was sunbathing with sunglasses on the bridge of his nose, whereas the other one was collecting seashells.

“The one in sunglasses is Ten, easily the hottest person at this camp. Everyone either has fucked him, or wants to, doesn't matter if you are a boy or a girl. If he looks you in the eyes, it’s over for you.” Renjun explained as the boy sat up and slid his glasses off. 

“The other one is Jungwoo, easily the most obvious person you will ever meet. He is so sweet and nice, and he doesn't know the power he holds over people. They fall at his feet and do whatever he says but Jungwoo mistakes it for kindness.”

“Junnie!” Ten called as he beckoned him over, and as if under a spell, Renjun followed dragging Mark with him. “Who’s this?” Ten looked Mark in the eyes, taking in his appearance. Renjun was not wrong, just looking Ten in the eyes made Mark want to do whatever he said.

“This is Mark, he’s new.” Renjun blinked a couple times and answered.

“Which cabin?” Ten asked as Jungwoo giggled and came skipping over with a shell in his hand.

“Zeus.” Renjun said, making Ten gasp and Jungwoo drop his new shell in surprise.

"What?” Ten leaned forwards and held a hand over his mouth in shock as he looked Mark up and down.

“Yeah, crazy right?” Renjun nodded.

“Tae is gonna have a field day.” Ten grinned as he pushed a stray hair out of Mark’s hair. “Come stop by the Aphrodite cabin, if you have the time.” Ten tilt his head to one side and raised his eyebrow before winking and dropping his hands.

“Okay.” Mark sighed as Renjun pulled him away.

“What the fuck just happened?” Mark said when he snapped out his daze. 

“That’s the Aphrodite effect.” Renjun giggled and Mark looked back at the two sons, Ten still looking at Mark, before throwing a wink in his direction, but then a large floating blob of water dropped on top of Ten’s head, causing him to yelp and whip his head to face a small and giggly boy who very surprisingly controlling the water in the lake.

“That’s Chenle, son of Poseidon. He learned early on how to control his powers so now he’s just a nuisance to everyone around him.” Renjun said before waving at Chenle and the smaller boy waving back at the two. Renjun rolled his eyes in response and Chenle stuck out his tongue while conjuring up a wave to drench them. They gasped and the apollo boy grabbed him and dragged him to a smaller meadow not too far away.

There were three people sitting in the smaller meadow. There was a boy with jet black hair making a daisy chain out of the wild flowers growing in the grass, a boy sitting on the chairs, very obviously watching Sicheng and his archery and another boy sitting on the grass writing in a journal. 

“Renjun!” The boy with jet black hair gasped as he smiled and stood up to greet the pair.

“You must be Mark!” The boy grinned wider, his eyes reducing to crescents under the weight of his smile.

“How did you know?” Mark asked in confusion as he shook the boys hand.

“I was in Junmyeon’s office getting some papers and I overheard.” He giggled as he took his hand back and played with his own fingers. Just being around this boy made Mark feel more energetic and happy, it was weird, as if light was filling his body.

“I’m Jeno, son of Hemera!” He smiled softer and tilt his head to one side.

“Hemera?” Mark asked, once again.

“The goddess of light and day!” Jeno explained,  _ That makes sense, _ Mark thought to himself.

“That’s Yuta and Jaehyun, sons of Dionysus.” Renjun pointed at the other too.

“That’s me!” Yuta winked as he tore his eyes away from Sicheng but then went back to staring him. A few seconds later, a slowly moving vine wrapped around the boy’s ankle and lifted him up, leaving him hanging upside down. Mark glanced over at Jaehyun who was writing in a journal and saw him smirk while swirling his finger around, causing the vine to drop the boy quite embarrassingly in front of Sicheng. 

“Jaehyun, you piece of shit!” Yuta cursed as Mark and Renjun walked away.

“Who are they?” Mark asked as they passed a particularly large weeping willow with four boys sitting underneath. Renjun looked over and his face fell a bit before perking back up.

“Well, the two on the left are twins, both sons of Hecate.” Renjun explained, “Kun and Taeil.”

“The one in the middle taking a nap is Jaemin, son of Nyx.” He gestured towards the sleeping figure laying the ground. Made sense since he was the son of Nyx, goddess of the night.

“And the one leaning against the tree is Donghyuck.” Renjun said with a bit of a glare on his face, “Son of Hades.”

“You mean like, the underworld guy?” Mark gasped.

“Yeah, the underworld guy.” Renjun scoffed as Mark looked at the boy leaning against the tree. His skin was tan and his eyes were dark and half lidded as he talked to the twins. His lips moved slowly with each word, before he glanced up and caught his audience. He looked surprised for a second before his face melted into a smirk.

“Jaemin is pretty harmless, all he does is sleep.” Renjun explained as Mark tore his eyes away from Donghyuck and to the sleeping boy with dirty blonde hair.

“Kun and Taeil are okay too, just don't get on their bad side, they could end your life in seconds.” Renjun warned as Mark looked at the two boys sitting side by side.

“But Donghyuck… He’s bad.” Renjun grimaced for the second time that day, “He’s a son of Hades, darkness follows him everywhere and on top of that, he's a necromancer. He can bring things back to life.” Renjun started to push Mark away from the tree.

“But how is that a bad thing?” Mark asked as he continued to lock eyes with Donghyuck.

“Things that are dead should stay dead.” Renjun said, his face set in stone. Mark gave in, letting Renjun pull him away as he stole one final glance at Donghyuck, and he swore he saw a hint of a smile on his cherry lips.

Renjun led him through the rest of the camp, passing the meadow with the archery range and battle area, and down a small path on the lakeside. The water was a deep blue, almost emerald colour, and when Mark asked if it was seawater he was met with a half hearted shrug from Renjun. There was a clearing in the woods, and in the open grass, there were four large houses and a bunch of other smaller ones not too far away. Mark gasped when he saw the large houses, his eyes immediately darting to Renjun.

“Those are the big four cabins.” Renjun grinned when he saw Mark’s awestruck expression.

“That’s Poseidon's cabin.” He pointed at the large house over the lake, a wooden dock connecting it to land. It was completely open with no walls, and the only privacy came from the white sheets that hung from the top. It looked like a way too expensive vacation home you would find in the bahamas.

“How many sons does poseidon have?” Mark asked, since the house was so big and could definitely hold many people.

“Only Chenle.” He responded, “All of these cabins only have one person in each.”

“That’s Hades’ cabin.” Renjun pointed at the house with dark wood, just on the river's edge. It looked old and worn, yet still in tact. The wood was so dark it almost looked like the house had been burnt down and rebuilt many times. It had a large porch and a small garden with herbs growing just outside. “Only Donghyuck stays there.”

“That’s Hera’s cabin.” Renjun gestured towards the large marble house further inland than the main three. “Her cabin wasn’t originally supposed to be this close to the big three, but she insisted on the best for her son.” Renjun rolled his eyes as a man walked out of the house. His face was sharp and his eyes were wide yet glaring as he walked forwards. His features were just as chiseled as the marble statues outside his cabin, and his hair was stark white against his already too pale skin. 

“Who’s that?” Mark asked as he gestured at the man walking towards him. His chest was broad and his legs were long, taking big strides. The air around him made him seem almost regal, even if he was just wearing a simple loose blouse and black pants.

“Taeyong, son of Hera.” Renjun whispered, “The only son she let live.” 

“What?”

“Yeah, Hera usually kills her sons but she fell for Taeyong and let him live.” Renjun said, not taking his eyes off Taeyong who was still walking over.

“Does he have any powers?”

“He can control people with his eyes,” Renjun explained, “He doesnt use it often but when he does, he can make anyone his own personal puppet.”

“Mark, right?” Taeyong said when he stopped in front of the pair, cocking his hip to one side as he stared into Mark’s eyes.

“Yeah… How did you know?” Mark stuttered.

“I heard there was a son of Zeus in our presence.” Taeyong tilt his head to one side as he looked Mark up and down. “Is that true?”

“Yes.” Mark responded after a moment of hesitation.

“Well, I guess that makes us brothers.” Taeyong quirked an eyebrows, “Since our parents are married.”

“Kinda?” Mark shrugged.

“I’ll take it.” Taeyong shrugged back, a grin gracing his already perfect features, “Welcome to the family.”

“It’s a large family, since your dad can't seem to keep it in his pants.” Taeyong snorted, making Renjun giggle.

“Okay okay Tae, I’m gonna show him his cabin now.” Renjun said through his laughter as he wrapped an arm around Mark’s shoulders and waved bye to Taeyong. Mark mirrored the action, throwing a wave at Taeyong before Renjun pulled him away. They walked back towards the lake side, Mark eyeing the big house in between the Hades and Poseidon cabin. It was a large white building with an open roof, most likely made of glass. Much like the Poseidon cabin, it was on the water, and when they started walking on the dock, Mark got the feeling that it was going to be his cabin.

“Here you go.” Renjun smiled as he pointed at the door of the large house, “The Zeus cabin.”

“This is hardly a cabin.” Mark mumbled as he took the keys from Renjun’s outstretched hand.

“You’ll get used to it.” Renjun brushed him off, “Dinner is in an hour, and the closets and bathrooms have already been stocked with clothes and other things! I’ll see you later!” Renjun waved as he started to walk down the dock and towards what Mark assumed was his cabin. He turned back to face what was now to be his new home, staring up at the white walls and letting out a sighed. He slid the key into the slot and pushed the door open. 

The air inside the house was different than outside, it was warm and almost humid but still fresh and cool. It felt just like the air right before a thunderstorm,  _ that's fitting, _ he thought as he walked further inside. The floors were marble, and the furniture was a mixture of navy, grey and white. He gasped when he saw the main room, a large open space with huge windows looking out on the lake. The couches were grey and navy and there were plants everywhere. Some were hanging from the ceiling, others looked like they were planted into the marble floor. He had to admit, the killing part of the room was the glass fixtures hanging from the roof, made to look like rain and lightning bolts.

Dazed, he walked through the room and to the windows. There was a small back dock, with chairs and a ladder leading into the “lake.” He walked over the white staircase and climbed the steps up to his bedroom. It was similar to the room downstairs, with few plants and the same glass fixtures. The ceiling was glass, giving him a perfect view of the afternoon sun. The main focus of the bedroom was obviously the bed, which had white blankets and navy pillows and a grey canopy. It was way too extravagant for a camp cabin. Mark sighed and sat down on his bed, thinking about how his life changed in the span of one day.

All because of a stubbed toe

He fell back and curled in on himself. Unlike the other kids, he was alone in his cabin, there were no other kids of Zeus. He wondered to himself why there were no other kids of Zeus or any of the other big three gods. When he grew up, much like any other teenager going through the angst of trying to grow and figure out who you are, Mark couldn't wait to live alone and finally be without his mother, but now that he was alone he hated it. He regretted fighting with his mum all the time and wishing of her riddance. It was quiet and lonely, the only sound being the sound of rain softly hitting the glass ceiling.

It was a lot to take in, going from living in a quiet neighbourhood to having to live an undetermined amount of time in a camp for demigods. Even in the quiet of his cabin, he could hear the screams and laughter from the meadow not too far away. Those kids were like him, sons and daughters of the gods. That was a weird concept to wrap his head around, that his father was a god.  _ Does that mean my mum fucked a god?  _  He shook his head to rid the thought from his mind. It was so unrealistic, but as he thought about the invisible barrier between the camp and the rest of the world, the boy with fire in his hands, the boy who could control the water and the boy who could manipulate vines, he was starting to believe it.

 

***

 

Mark managed to get (relatively) used to his new home. It wasn’t like it wasn’t nice, quite the contrary actually. It was super nice and the bed was way comfier than the one he had back at home, but it was empty. There was no one inside the cabin except himself, and he couldn’t help the terrible feeling of loneliness.

“Mark!” A voice called out from outside his cabin. Mark got up from his place on the couch and, walked over to the front door, and saw Renjun and Taeyong standing outside his cabin.

“Hey, what are you guys doing here?” Mark asked.

“It’s time for dinner, and I thought we could walk together to the dining room!” Renjun said excitedly. Mark looked for a second at both of the boys standing in front of them, they both seemed to exude such different auras. Renjun was light, bubbly, and energetic while Taeyong was calm, protective, and reserved. Seems like they fit their parents well, and Mark couldn’t help what aura he gave off. He hoped he wasn’t too intimidating since he was the son of Zeus.

Mark nodded at the two and they started walking up the path to the dining room. 

“We need to stop by Dionysus’s cabin to pick up Yuta, I promised we’d walk together today.” Taeyong said after they started walking for a few seconds.

“You know Yuta?” Mark asked.

“Well, yeah, we’ve known each other since we were young. Same with Ten.” Taeyong explained.

“Taeyong and Ten are what we like to call the deadly duo.” Renjun said, laughing a little at the end. 

“Don’t say that.” Taeyong said shyly.

“What? It’s true! They’re both like insanely hot and they both can control people with their eyes! When they’re together, people like fall at their feet.” Renjun explained and Taeyong couldn’t help but flush and hide his face in his hands. Mark could see Taeyong didn’t like to be complimented. 

“Well, at least I use my gifts responsibly and not with every hot person I meet to try to get them to have sex with me.” Taeyong rolled his eyes, obviously referring to Ten. Suddenly, as if he was summoned by Taeyong himself, Ten revealed himself from where he was on a tree branch above them and jumped down in front of the trio.

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear.” Taeyong grumbled, earning a giggle from Renjun. 

“That’s Miss Devil to you.” Ten retorted, pretending to flip his hair. 

“You’re such an annoying tease.” Taeyong said, slapping Ten upside the head lightly.

“You love me though~” 

Taeyong scoffed and the group kept walking forwards, “Sure, whatever you say.” 

They arrived at Yuta’s cabin shortly, Renjun calling out for the boy to come out. Yuta exited the cabin shortly, a towel in his hair. 

“What happened to you?” Ten teased.

“Motherfucking- whoever decided it was a great idea to just let it pour while I was reading outside just drenched me and my book.” Yuta complained. 

“Oh yeah, it did rain around thirty minutes ago, I wonder who it was.” Renjun nodded. Mark looked at the boys with a confused expression.

“Wait, what do you mean ‘who?’” Mark asked. 

“It doesn’t rain here, well actually there is no weather here, only sunny. It’s because of the barrier, so when it rains or snows, that means someone caused it.” Taeyong explained. Mark then instantly thought back at thirty minutes ago, when he was so frustrated and sad that it suddenly started pouring rain.  _ It can’t be, can it?  _

“Hey, Taeyong?” Mark asked, causing the older boy to look over at him while the group resumed walking. 

“Hm?” Taeyong answered. 

“Do all of you have powers?” Mark asked.

“Well, yeah, it runs in our DNA because we’re the children of gods we get one of their abilities-”

“Like I can control snakes since they’re my dad’s symbolic animal.” Yuta said, cutting off Taeyong’s explanation.

“And I can make anyone fall in love with me by just looking at me because my mother is Aphrodite.” Ten boasted like a schoolgirl.

“I’m super good at archery because of my dad!” Renjun said excitedly, “But not as good as Sicheng.”

“No one is as good as him though.”

“What can you do, Mark?” Ten said as he poked Mark’s shoulder.

“Well, that was what I was going to ask, how do you find out what your power is?” Mark asked. 

“It’s different for everyone depending on your power and how you grew up. I was raised by Hera so I knew from the start what I was going to be, but if you’re raised by your human parents it might be different.” Taeyong explained.

“Taetae is one of the only demigods here who was actually raised by a god! Isn’t that so cool!” Renjun exclaimed cutely. 

“It’s not that big of a deal-” Taeyong said silently, but was then cut off by Renjun again.

“Most of us don’t ever get to meet our parents, but Taetae grew up with them, and he was also born on Mount Olympus! Can you believe that? I was born in a regular old human hospital.” Renjun rambled, obviously incredibly invested in Taeyong’s life. 

“That’s enough, Junnie, we’re at the dining hall, so go find your table.” Taeyong instructed, and Renjun obeyed, running off into the open pavilion filled with picnic tables under the raised roof. 

“See you bitches later.” Yuta said, walking over to a table wrapped in small vines. 

“Excuse you, the only bitch here is you!” Ten retorted, afterwards walking towards a table filled to the brim of people all oozing beauty and sensuality. 

“I’ll see you around, Mark.” Taeyong said, turning around and walking in the opposite direction and leaving the pavillion. Now Mark was confused, where exactly was he supposed to go? He walked around a bit and saw that the tables were obviously sorted by gods and their cabins, yet some mingled together. Like how the Apollo cabin and the Hemera cabin were eating together, their bright smiles and overflowing energy giving that away, and how some of the kids from the Aphrodite cabin sat with the Eros cabin, their dark and lustful looks and their flirty auras were enough to understand who was allowed to sit there. 

Mark just stood for a second, looking around at the playful smiles, the loud laughs, and the deep conversations between the people who really  _ understood  _ each other. But Mark had no one like that. He was Zeus’s only child, and of course he can’t have anyone else to relate to because no god is like Zeus. Zeus is intimidating and angry and their  _ goddamn leader _ . So, Mark was stuck, until he felt a sudden presence behind him. It sent a shiver down his spine, but the dark feeling was oddly… comforting?

Mark turned around and came face to face with none other than Hades’ son, Donghyuck. The boy seemed a lot shorter up close, his face a lot less intimidating than he remembered. Maybe it was because Renjun spoke so terrifyingly of him that he had a weird memory of the son of Hades being… scarier. But this boy was not like that. He looked sweet and soft and cute enough to kiss. He had brown hair, but there were also undertones of red in it and his skin was the color of honey. He was… gorgeous. Just as Mark was about to open his mouth to speak, he was cut off by the sweet boy in front of him.

“Zeus’s table is over there.” Donghyuck said, gesturing towards an empty table in the corner. Mark was taken aback for a second, not registering what had just happened. The beautiful but mysterious boy he had to supposedly “stay away from” just talked to him, and  _ god  _ his voice sounded like smooth honey dripping from a silver spoon.    


“Oh, um, thank you.” Mark said awkwardly, pausing for a moment and then walking away towards the empty table. Yet again, another empty area for Mark to have to get used to, just like his empty cabin. It had only been a few hours but Mark already missed his old life. He missed his friends and the comfort they brought him, sure this was sick as hell being surrounded by actual demigods and goddesses, but he didn’t know anyone. He really had no one he was really close to. Mark was alone. 

 

***

 

The dinner ended, and suddenly Mark was met with Ten running up to him and latching onto his arm, pulling him towards the exit without providing him with an explanation. 

“Ten, what are we doing?” Mark asked hastily.

“It’s bonfire and I’m trying to get there before all the good spots are taken!” Ten exclaimed 

“Don’t fall for it! He’s just trying to get there early so he can tease his brother about having a crush on one of Ares’ sons!” Mark heard another voice say from behind him. Mark turned his head and saw the bright boy from earlier, Jeno was his name, following closely behind.

“Shut up, you’re literally twelve.” Ten sneered at the kid before turning around and continuing to pull Mark down the road towards the bonfire. 

“Hey!” Mark heard Jeno yell from the distance, but Ten kept running ahead, dragging Mark down with him. Finally, they reached the bonfire area, and Mark could immediately spot Ares’ sons. There were others helping, of course, the daughters of Athena, some counsellors, and other various older teenagers, but it was Ares’ sons that your eye was drawn towards. They were handsome, of course, but they were also exceeding and incredibly strong.

It was like there was a ring of strength and masculinity surrounding the two men. Mark could tell Ten was making serious heart eyes towards the one with the dark brown hair and the serious expression permanently plastered on his face, he vaguely remembered his name to be Johnny. Mark recognized the second one from Renjun’s introduction earlier in the day. He was the other son of Ares, the one playing with the puppies, but now he looked like a completely different person. He was large, obviously well built, and his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. 

Ten guided Mark to where Ten’s younger brother was sitting, his head resting on his palm, obviously looking enamoured at the blonde haired son of Ares. 

“God, Jungwoo, I can practically see the gay ooze out of you.” Ten said, sitting next to his brother and gesturing for Mark to do the same. 

“Stopppp.” Jungwoo whined into his hands. 

“I’m just kidding babe. It’s cute, how much you pine over Yukhei.” Ten said, laughing at the end.

“I told you to stop making fun of me!” Jungwoo whined again, hitting Ten’s shoulder. 

“Who are we making fun of?” A boy suddenly popped his head in between Mark’s and Jungwoo’s. Mark recognized him as the guy he saw reading in the shade, Athena was his mother. 

“Just Jungwoo and his crush on, Yukhei.” Ten said, giggling at the end. 

“Ten! I told you to stop!” Jungwoo said in an annoyed tone, but it honestly sounded like a small puppy’s whines.

“Awww, my little Jungwoo has a crush~” Doyoun said, hugging Jungwoo from behind and squeezing him tightly. 

“You guys are seriously the worst.” Jungwoo said while pouting. 

“Oh wait, I never introduced you guys to Mark!” Ten said, drawing sudden attention to Mark. 

“He’s Mark, and he just came here from a place called Canada, and he’s Zeus’s son!” Ten said excitedly.

“What? No way!” Jungwoo exclaimed.

“I didn’t know Zeus had actual living sons.” The third boy said.

“Doyoung!” Jungwoo scolded, hitting the guy with a disappointed look on his face.

“What?” Mark said with confusion laced in his voice.

The three guys looked at each other for a second, before turning back to Mark. 

“All of Zeus’s sons are either killed by Zeus himself or die because other gods kill them themselves because they’re scared of the lineage. Zeus has never had a living half blood child, yet, you’re here.” Doyoung explained, leaving Mark stunned. Mark had only just found out that he was the son of an actual god, but not only that, now he’s the only  _ living  _ son of that god because apparently, his dad killed the rest before him. His brain flooded with questions, why him? Why was he spared? Why did his mother keep this a secret? How did his mother even meet the god? How was he even born? 

His thoughts were interrupted by Taeyong putting his hand on Mark’s shoulder and giving him a warm smile. 

“Come with me, bonfire doesn’t start in a few minutes and I want to talk to you for a second.” 

Mark nodded and got up, following Taeyong a few feet away from the bonfire, his head still swimming with questions.

“I heard what Doyoung told you.” Taeyong told Mark, causing him to stiffen.

“That’s why I wanted to talk to you, and tell you not to be worried. Don’t let this get to your head, because after all you’re alive now aren’t you? You’re here now aren’t you? You’ve made it this far, so what does it matter what caused you to be conceived in the first place?” Taeyong explained, sending a wave of reassurance crashing on top of Mark. 

“Thank you.” The younger breathed out.

“How-how do you always know what to say?” Mark asked.

“Well, I’m kind of like you in a way. It’s common knowledge my mother isn’t the… kindest person, and she’s killed all her children in fear of them taking her position or threatening her status, but she spared me. I’m the only one who lived, and the only one who ever will live because she saw something in me. I don’t know what that is yet, but I can’t disappoint her.” Taeyong finished, leaving something like a faraway look in his usually warmer eyes. 

“Are you-”

“Don’t worry about me, if you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to ask me, okay? I know this can be a lot to digest all in a few hours, I’m only a few feet away.” Taeyong said with a smile and he walked back to the glowing bonfire.

 

 

_ Dear Mum, _

_           I just finished my first day at Camp Limitless and it was… interesting to say the least. I met lots of different people. The kids here are also very interesting. I met the kids of Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, Dionysious, and God so many more (do I have to say Gods now?) A kid from the Apollo cabin showed me around, his name was Renjun and I became friends with kids from the Dionysus, Aphrodite and Hera cabin. The Dionysus kids are really funny and Yuta is really loud and just like his dad he is so chaotic. And the Aphrodite kids are so i don't know? Alluring? Flirty? Just everything about them lives up to the Aphrodite name. Ten is really sensual whereas his brother Jungwoo is more innocent love. It’s really cool. Taeyong is from the Hera cabin and he's really nice. He’s kinda in the same boat as him. I really like him. There's this kid from the Hades cabin that's really interesting. Renjun told me I shouldn't talk to him, but I kinda want to? Is it weird if I say he's hot? Because he is, Gods is he beautiful. I think I’m gonna try and talk to him, do you think I should? _

_ Anyways, I’m having a better time here then I thought I would! _

 

_ -Your darling son, Mark _


	2. Extreme Hide and Seek

Mark didn't like being alone. He never realised when he lived with his mum, since she was always there, always looking over his shoulder. Looking back, he realised it probably had to do with the whole demigod thing, but since he didn't know his mother's intentions he just thought it was suffocating. Since his mother was always hovering over him in everything he did, it made him want to be alone, just for one.

But now that he had it, he hated it. This house was huge and empty, lacking the cosiness of his actual home. Back at his old house, there were photos on the walls and scratches on the couch and useless stuff that took up space. There was so much space in his cabin, so much he didn't know what to do with it. He was just a teenager alone in what was practically mansion. It made him feel so small as he curled up on the way too big bed.

When it got too much for him, he got up and walked around the room, his eyes catching the time from the clock on the bedside table. 1:30 am. Sighing, he opened up the closet to look at his new assortment of clothes. They were basic and nothing special, but in the corner of the closet, something caught his eye. There was a small backpack tucked just behind the drawer, which looked exactly like his school backpack. He pulled out the rucksack and much to his surprise, it was his backpack.

He brought the bag back to the bed, crossing his legs and zipping it open. The first thing that caught his eye was the laptop peeking out from the navy rucksack. He gasped and pulled it out, excited to see that it was in fact also his laptop from back home. When he pulled the laptop from the bag, a small note came tumbling out. Mark set the computer down next to him and picked up the note, unfolding it in order to read its words.

_ Dear Mark, _

_ If you are reading this it means that you finally found this bag. I don't know how long it has been since you've gotten to the camp, but I hope that you are settling in well. I know that you are going to get lonely, being the sole known son of Zeus, so I brought you some things to remind you of home. You’ll find them in your bag. I had to bring your laptop since I know you can't live without that thing hahaha LOL, oops sorry I forgot you told me to not say that! Anyways, I hope that you make many friends and if you ever get homesick, you can look at the things I left in the bag and remember that you are never alone. _

_ From, your overbearing Mummy. _

Mark smiled to himself as he folded the letter back. He felt like he should cry, because that's what the people in the movies always did but, he couldn't find it in himself to cry. He wasn't sad, he was going to see his mother again. Renjun mentioned that they were allowed to go home during the holidays. So he wasn't sad, he was just so so lonely. He went through the rest of his bag, pulling out his favourite mug, his favourite sweater, a box of his tea, his journal and a photo of them together. He grinned and put the photo on the bedside table.

He vaguely remembered there being a small kitchen in the main room downstairs, so he picked up his tea and his mug and set out to see if he could make the drink. He shuffled across the marble floors and finally set his mug down on the counter. There wasn't a fridge, most likely since they had meals together at the pavilion, and they wanted to avoid snacks, but there was a kitchen island, cabinets and a large glass sink with two faucets. Upon further inspection, one of the faucets had a snowflake on it and the other had a small fire drawing, so he picked the mug back up and filled it to the brim with hot water. He let the tea steep as he walked back up the stairs.

And that brought Mark to his current position; sitting on his new balcony with his mug.

It was silent and the air was still, probably due to the lack of wind blowing through the forest trees. Waves were crashing on the shore of the beach lake whatever the hell it was, as Mark pulled his legs onto the chair and held them close to his chest. The happiness from the bag his mum left had started to wear away, leaving him with that same feeling of emptiness. The emptiness of the house, the emptiness of the forest, everything was empty.

“Hey, Zeus kid!” A voice called from below the balcony, breaking through the otherwise still air. Mark furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and stood up, putting down his mug and bracing his hands on the balcony. There on the ground below stood the son of Hades, Donghyuck. His features were bright under the full moon, and he was dressed head to toe in black.

“Yes?” Mark wore a dumbfounded expression as he watched Donghyuck cross his arms and cock his hip to one side.

“Rapunzel Rapunzel, let down your hair!” Donghyuck called up, making Mark snort.

“I don't even know your name.” Mark retorted, that was a lie, he knew his name but he thought it would be creepy and part of him wanted Donghyuck to make the effort to get to know him.

“It’s Donghyuck.” Donghyuck glared.

“Mark.”

“I already knew that.” Donghyuck scoffed.

“How did you know?” Mark tilt his head to one side in confusion.

“There's no one in this camp that does know, it’s not every day that a son of Zeus comes waltzing up to Junmyeon’s cabin.” Donghyuck explained, “You're the talk of the town, hot stuff.”

“Now are you going to let me in or what?” Donghyuck impatiently huffed as he started to tap his foot against the slightly damp grass. Mark thought about it for a second, he remembered what Renjun told him, Donghyuck was bad news. But even knowing that, he couldn't stop himself from walking down the stairs to open the door for Donghyuck

The second the door swung open, he was greeted with an immediate feeling of darkness hanging in the air, accompanied by a weight pressing against his chest. It was weird, it didn't hurt and it wasn't hurting him but it felt different. He lift his head to see Donghyuck standing in the doorway. It was his second time looking at Donghyuck up close. His skin was darker in the nightlight, and his eyes were wide and expecting and weirdly soft. 

Actually, everything about him was soft, his cheeks, his gaze, his lips, his lips, his lips. Mark physically shook his head to rid the thoughts from his head as he stood out of the doorway and let Donghyuck inside. He acted like he didn't see the small smile that graced Donghyuck’s lips and focused on taking him back up to the balcony. He opened the door in silence, letting Donghyuck go outside first before stepping onto the balcony and closing the door behind him and sitting back in his chair.

“So,” Mark started as Donghyuck took a seat in the chair next to his, “Why did you want to come in?” 

“Well, I was planning on jumping you the second we were alone,” Donghyuck said with a dead serious expression before bursting into laughter.

“I'm just joking loosen up.” He grinned and leaned over, hitting Mark on the shoulder.

“I remember how lonely and overwhelmed I was when I first got here.” Donghyuck explained as he looked out on the forest of the camp, “Granted it was a bit different since am I child of Hades and no one seems to like me because of it. But I know that finding out that you are a son of Zeus and being sent here must have been a lot to take in right?” Donghyuck blinked and looked back over to Mark, the pair locking eyes before Mark opened his mouth to respond.

“Yeah, it's a lot.” Mark sighed and let his shoulders slump. 

“It’s gonna be a lot for a while, things are different here but you’ll get used to it soon.” Donghyuck gave Mark a soft smile. It was weird, just like the feeling in his chest when he opened the door for Donghyuck. This time it was a bit different and light and fuzzy. This Donghyuck was different than the Donghyuck he saw earlier that day. He was softer, less intimidating and almost vulnerable as he sat with his legs to his chest on the chair. In that moment, Mark didn't understand why Renjun and the others thought that Donghyuck was a bad person, he seemed sweet  _ almost as sweet as his voice. _

“Why are people mean to you?” Mark piped up, his voice cracking at the beginning of the sentence due to fatigue. Donghyuck’s face visibly darkened before he covered it with a smile.

“Well they aren't mean to me, they just treat me differently. Because of my dad and my… gifts.” Donghyuck explained as he toyed with the end of his way too big sleeping shirt.

“What gifts?”

“I have a couple, um, I can disappear into shadows and the air changes around me.” Donghyuck explained as he stood up and walked over to the corner of the balcony. He took one final glance at Mark before he took a step backwards and completely disappeared into the shadows. You couldn't even see his outline, it was like he vanished into thin air. 

“What? That's so cool!” Mark gasped, and a couple seconds after there was faint laughing from the shadow and a pair of glowing eyes appeared. They obviously belonged to Donghyuck, since they were the same wide lamb eyes that Mark had been staring into not that long ago, but there was something so sinister about them right now. Donghyuck came out of the shadows, looking exactly the same as he did before, (Mark half expected him to come out looking like a hell creature but he kept silent about that part) and he sat back down in his chair.

“Do you have any other ones?” Mark tilt his head, his eyes sparkling with curiosity that Donghyuck couldn't say no to.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck sighed and looked down.

“Which are?” Mark said, trying to get Donghyuck to continue his sentence.

“You know, bringing things back from the dead and stuff like that.” Donghyuck hesitantly said. Mark took one look at his face and he knew that Donghyuck was hesitant since he thought Mark would leave him if he told the truth.

“I don't really get how that's a bad thing.” Mark asked, making Donghyuck’s head perk up.

“Honestly, me too. I can hardly bring flowers and small birds back to life, and people think I can bring an army of dead people back to life? No way in hell.” Donghyuck rambled on exasperated.

“Was that a joke?” Mark giggled.

“The hell part? Yes. Everything else? No.” Donghyuck smiled, “Most people think it’s gross and they don't want to be friends with me.” The smile faded just a bit as he looked down at the floor.

“I dont think it’s gross.” Mark mumbled, “I want to be friends with you.” He couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth. He knew that if Renjun or the others were to hear what Donghyuck was saying right now, then they would immediately take back all the things they said about him. Donghyuck wasn't scary or bad, he was just a kid just like the rest of them.

“Really?” Donghyuck lift his head higher, trying his hardest to not let the happiness raise to his eyes, “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Mark nodded, sure in his decision. 

“You have to promise to not leave if the others tell you to okay?” Donghyuck said holding out his pinky. “Pinky promise?”

“Yeah sure,” Mark snorted as he linked his pinky with Donghyuck’s “Pinky promise.”

 

***

 

Waking up the next morning was definitely weird. It took Mark a couple of seconds to realise that he wasn't in his bed back home. Mark had always been one to go with the flow, never stressing over new situations, but he had to admit this was quite the change. Going from a small town in the middle of nowhere to a camp full of demigods. It was almost laughable, making Mark giggle to himself as he threw an arm over his eyes.

Even though he went to bed late, he still woke up with the sun, since he had no idea how to cover the glass roof, so he grumbled and sat up in bed. Not knowing when Breakfast was, Mark looked out the window to see a bunch of kids walking out to the pavilion, so he assumed that it was time to eat. He shrugged off his fatigue and walked over to the closet picking out whatever felt right before brushing his teeth and leaving the house.

“Good morning!” Renjun grinned and loudly said with Jeno when Mark opened the door.

“Fucking sons of the sun Gods.” Yuta grumbled as he ran a hand through his very messy hair, the bags under his eyes very apparent in the early morning light. Outside his door, was Yuta, Renjun, Jeno and Jungwoo and Ten, who looked so good even if it was the morning and everyone looked dead inside.

“Fucking sons of Aphrodite.” Yuta grumbled again as he glared at the brothers, who were dressed in tight black pants and loose fitting silk tops.

“Agreed.” Mark groaned as he looked down at his outfit, which easily paling in comparison.

“You’ll get used to it.” Yuta sighed as the group started walking towards the dining pavilion. They went their separate ways when they got their food and sat down at their respective tables, leaving Mark alone once again. He was starting to get the feeling that he was going to be alone a lot. Sighing, he unwrapped his breakfast sandwich and took a bite.

One perk of being alone was the amount of thinking he got to do. He got to really think about his night before with Donghyuck. He didn't understand why Renjun didn't like Donghyuck, he hadn't done anything to him, and so far he had been nothing but nice. Teasing? Maybe. He wouldn't let Renjun or the others define his friend group, even if he was so so glad to be friends with them, he wasn't about to shun Donghyuck, someone who was also his friend. So he decided to be friends with both, and let himself find out if Donghyuck was truly an amazing person (so far he was everything Mark liked and more).

“You’re Mark right?” A voice asked as two people sat down across from him, making Mark curiously look up. It came from the twins, Kun and Taeil, sons of Hecate. Now, Mark didn't know much about Greek mythology, only the basics, but he knew that Hecate was the goddess of magic and death. Generally not the type of person you wanted to eat your breakfast with, especially when you had little to no sleep the night before.

“Yeah…” Mark trailed off as he put down his sandwich.

“I’m Kun.”

“Taeil.”

“Sons of Hecate.” Mark nodded, a smile breaking onto both of twins face in perfect unison.

“That's us.” They said at the same time.

“I don't mean to be rude, but why are you sitting with me?” Mark asked.

“Well, I know we don't have the best reputation since our mother is the goddess of all things bad, but you looked lonely.” Kun started off, his brother finishing for him, “And we think that no one should be lonely, so we decided to sit with you.” Taeil finished with a nod.

“I mean we can go if you want…” Kun looked down at his lap.

“No no no, you can stay!” Mark shook his head frantically. Talking with Donghyuck the night before taught Mark something about the other campers; they were easy to judge and separate based on what a kids parents did. You might be the happiest and nicest kid on the planet but if you're a son of Hades or anyone of that sort, then you’re deemed a danger and treated differently. Mark was new, and he knew he shouldn't be sticking out like this, but he wasn't about to be like every other camper. So instead he grinned at the twins and gestured for them to sit down.

“Donghyuck was right.” Taeil grinned as his brother nodded, Mark, perking up at the mention of the son of Hades.

“Donghyuck?”

“Yeah, last night he came to our cabin and rambled on and on about you.” Kun smiled as he and his brother took a bite from their sandwiches in perfect synchronisation. 

“Really?” Mark couldn't help the small smile that rose to his face at the idea of Donghyuck talking about him.

“Don't let it get to your head, hot stuff.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes as he sat down next to Mark, making sure to glare at the twins.

“I wouldn't dare.” Mark smirked.

 

***

 

Jisung had always struggled with controlling his powers. Ever since he was five years old and his sneeze made his elementary school burn down, he always tried his hardest to keep the spark tamed inside of him, but it never worked. No matter how hard he tried to not set fire to everything he touched, eventually everything would end up in flames. But, goddamnit, Jisung tried. He tried and tried and tried and never stopped working hard to keep his powers under control. Which is why Jisung was now sitting by himself near the lakeshore while everyone else was in one of the meadows doing who knows what. 

Jisung sat cross-legged in the grass near the small beach, his palms open and his eyes closed, his brain hyper-focused on the warmth inside his stomach.

_ Just a small flame, nothing big, just something small in the palms,  _ Jisung told himself, gathering the heat inside of himself but not too much so he wouldn't create a huge fire.

Suddenly, his left hand felt warm, making Jisung’s eyes snap open. His entire hand was engulfed in flames, yet he didn’t feel any pain. Alternatively, he only felt a little warmth in the palm, the warmth reaching up to his fingertips but not extending past that. 

_ This is good, not what I expected, but still good.  _ Jisung thought to himself, silently smiling widely at the fact that he didn’t burn something to a crisp yet.

_ I’m making progress! I did it! I did- _

But before Jisung could continue the celebration in his head, the flames on his hands shot out and hit a nearby tree, immediately setting it on fire. The fire then spread to the grass surrounding the tree.

“Crap.” Jisung sighed out loud, before scrambling to a standing and trying to (quite chaotically) diminish the flames. That’s one of the other things Jisung couldn’t do: he could destroy but he could never fix. Whenever fire started because of him, he could never stop it. He thought that his entire life he’d just have to live with the fact all he could do was destroy and destroy without being able to fix. That is until he felt a huge wave of water crash on top of him. 

When the wave left, Jisung opened his eyes and saw the tree no longer in flames, the ground around it and himself was damp, and a small boy his age was standing in front of him.

He was short, but there was something about his posture, the way he held himself that made him seem taller. He seemed intimidating at first, with how well he could control his powers, but the more Jisung stared at the boy he saw the childish nature inside of him. He could see the young spark inside and he didn’t know why or how, but Jisung was hooked. He just couldn’t stop looking at the boy and his light purple hair, his glistening eyes, and his soft skin.

“Hi.” the boy suddenly grinned, snapping Jisung out of his daze.

“H-hey.” Jisung responded awkwardly, not expecting the pretty boy to talk to him. 

“How-how did you do that?” Jisung asked in awe. The boy looked slightly surprised and taken aback at the question.

“I’m the son of Poseidon, Zhong Chenle!” He said enthusiastically, a wide smile appearing on his face and Jisung could feel a heat forming in his chest, but it wasn’t the usual heat he was used to, this one was… different. It was a different kind of warm. Not the dangerous kind that caused fires, it was more of a comforting and welcoming warm.

“What’s your name?” The boy, Chenle, asked Jisung. 

“O-oh, I’m Park Jisung, son of- of Hephaestus.” Jisung said cautiously.

“Ahh, that explains the fire.” Chenle said, the smile not dropping from his face.

“Yeah, um, I’m sorry I still haven’t learned how to control it.” Jisung said, looking down at the burned grass. 

“Hey! It’s fine! I think that being able to control fire is super cool so of course, a super cool power like that would be hard to control!” 

Jisung looked up from the ground, his eyes wide. He’d never had someone be so… unbothered by his lack of control for his destructive powers, and this boy, Chenle, actually seemed to like them. He was interested in what Jisung grew up to believe was dangerous. 

“So you’re n-not scared?” Jisung asked, his voice wavering. 

“Why should I be scared? I control water anyways so if you ever accidentally set something on fire I’ll be here to save you!” Chenle said confidently, and Jisung felt that warmth in his chest grow. 

“Hey! I have an idea!” Chenle said again, walking closer to Jisung. “You’re my best friend now, you have no choice, and whenever you need help with your powers I’ll be right next to you to help!”

Jisung’s eyes widened again and he felt his heart doing backflips inside his warm chest. This boy he just met, the son of Poseidon, one of the most powerful gods, was scared of him and he actually wanted to be his friend, no not his friend, his best friend. The son of Poseidon didn’t make fun of him or tell him he was a monster, but he sided with him and is willing to  _ help  _ him. 

“So, what do you say, best friend?” Chenle said, smiling widely, his cheeks growing squishier and all Jisung wanted to do is hold Chenle’s face in his hands and see those brilliant eyes shine up close.

“I-I don’t, no one has ever- best friend? Are you sure?” Jisung stuttered out.

“Of course I’m sure! Now come on, we’re gonna miss lunch!” 

Chenle then ran up to Jisung and interlocked their fingers, a simple and probably meaningless gesture but it made Jisung’s heart race and the warmth in his body to spread down his arms and into the same hand that was being held by the son of Poseidon.

 

***

  
  


“I saw you were hanging out with the twins and Donghyuck during breakfast.” Taeyong said as him and Mark towards the meadow.

“Yeah, I was.” Mark responded, trying to swallow his fear. There was something about Taeyong that was just so intimidating, maybe it was his piercing gaze or his posture, or maybe it was just how the air around him seemed regal. Whatever it was, it made Mark feel on edge, one second feeling comfortable around him until Taeyong looked at him a certain way and the atmosphere would shift.

“Renjun told you about them right?” Taeyong’s face was still and serious as he took a seat on one of the benches, Mark sitting across from him.

“Yeah.”

“What do you think of them?” Taeyong asked the aura shifting again silently and making Mark feel a bit more comfortable. There was something weird in Taeyong’s expression that Mark couldn’t read. It seemed like Taeyong was always like that: comforting but unreadable. 

“Well, I really like them, especially Donghyuck. He understands what I’m kinda going through right now so he’s someone I can talk to.”

Taeyong nodded, his eyes slightly distant for a second before coming back to the present.

“Listen, Mark, I can’t tell you who to hang out with, and you shouldn’t let other peoples opinions stop you from making friends. These kids seem like nice kids, and I’m not going to tell you not to hang out with them, but myself personally as much as I would like to be friends with them or even just hold a conversation with people like… them, I can’t.”

“Why not? What’s stopping you?” Mark asked, even more confused than he was before.

“It’s complicated, and it’s not my place to talk about it especially to someone who isn’t used to this whole Gods thing.” Taeyong’s eyes switched to that distant look, and Mark knew it wasn’t his place to push it. Mark has no idea what Taeyong’s life must have been like, being born from a goddess with no acceptance for human life and then growing up being the only child in a world full of only gods who spit in the face at humans. Obviously, there were things Taeyong knew that no one else knew or could understand, and Mark felt pity for him. No one could understand Taeyong’s side or what his life might have been like, yet he’s still kind and understanding towards others.

“I understand, but I’m happy you’re not all up my ass about hanging out with the weirdos.” Mark said with a light laugh, trying to lighten the mood a little.

“Makes sense you’d want to hang out with them since you are one.” Taeyong replied, lifting the tense atmosphere and the boys returning to normal, bright smiles on their faces and somewhere on top of Mount Olympus, Hera looked down at her son with a stone cold expression.

 

***

 

“What’s up uglies.” Ten said, plopping himself down in between Mark and Renjun.

“We get it, you’re perfect.” Yuta said, rolling his eyes.

“No, no, no Yuta you got it all wrong, I’m not perfect,” Ten said, pausing to adjust himself, “I’m ethereal,” which made Yuta tackle Ten to the ground. 

“Guys, stop fighting!” Jeno said, making the two boys look up from their position on the floor. “You’re blocking my sunlight.” 

“You little bitch.” Yuta grumbled, making Jeno’s smile even wider as he responded with, “Yuta, stop talking about yourself,” the comment made Ten scream with laughter, Renjun in a similar state as he stared with the most surprised expression on his face. 

“Damn Jeno, didn’t know you had it in you to be a complete savage!” Ten grinned after he got over his heart attack.

“I’ve been practicing.” Jeno said, his smile still sweet. Just as Ten was about to sit back down, Mark saw a crowd of kids running towards them shouting and whooping, and before Mark could ask what was going on, everyone’s faces lit up and they shot up, joining the crowd and leaving Mark behind completely stunned.

“What’s going on?” Mark pulled Donghyuck by the sleeve as he passed him in the crowd. The boy swung his head around to look, his eyes wide with confusion for a couple of seconds before it melted into his usual confident face when he realised it was Mark.

“Extreme hide and seek.” Donghyuck smirked before beckoning Mark to follow him towards the battlefield.

“What’s extreme hide and seek?” Mark asked as he ran to catch up with Donghyuck.

“Hide and seek, but for demigods.” Donghyuck smiled, as the forest trail opened up to the battlefield, with Junmyeon standing on top of a podium, holding a megaphone.

“Okay! You all know what time it is!” He yelled into the megaphone before the crowd erupted into cheers and screams.

“For all of our new campers, we are playing extreme hide and seek, where we separate into separate teams based on cabins and then one team hides and the other seeks. Seekers: you must physically touch a hider with your hands in order for it to count. Hiders: Do whatever it takes to hide. We play for an hour and I’ll fire smoke cannons when the game ends, or if the seekers win. You can use your powers, anything goes.” He grinned before he started separating the groups into hiders and seekers, placing Mark on the seeker's team along with Renjun, Jungwoo and Ten, and a bunch of other campers. Mark swore he saw Taeyong’s white hair peeking through on the seeker's team but he was hardly paying attention once Junmyeon used his powers and temporarily blinded the seekers. One second Mark was looking through the crowd, and then the next second his vision was black.

“Don't worry its only temporary so the hiders can get away without cheaters.” Renjun’s voice rang through Mark’s ears in the darkness, easing his nerves a bit. Junmyeon counted down, and the second he reached zero, the spell lifted and his vision cleared. 

Once Jisung could see clearly, he immediately felt someone grab his hand. The cool skin was enough for Jisung to know who it was. The younger turned his head and saw Chenle smiling his beautiful wide smile back at him.

“Come with me, I know where to hide.” Chenle said with a wink, and then they took off, running into the forest.

The pair ran for a few minutes, reaching a large boulder, and Jisung thought they’d hide behind that, but Chenle pulled him to sit down behind one of the many trees near it.

“Why are we hiding here? Wouldn’t it be smarter to hide in a less obvious spot?” Jisung said, but Chenle just pointed to his own brain, “You see you always have to choose the most obvious hiding spot because no one would think to look in the obvious ones. Everyone always looks in the creative spots.”

“Woah, smart.” Jisung said, causing Chenle to smile. Before the boys could settle in though, they heard a few voices in the background, making Chenle grab Jisung and push themselves up against the tree, their bodies pressed up against each other and Jisung hoped Chenle couldn’t feel how hot his chest was getting. 

The voices got slightly louder and Chenle put a finger to his lips, indicating Jisung to stay quiet. Then, Chenle got out a small water bottle from his pocket, pouring some water in his hand and then making it float up and away from the two. Jisung saw Chenle lead the water towards the voices, and then drop it. Jisung could hear the group all shout and release a series of curses and he couldn’t help but snort out a laugh. Chenle silently laughed too, trying his hardest to not release a sound, but tears were pooling in the corners his eyes because of how hard he was silently cackling. Jisung put his finger up to his lips in between stifling his laughs.

The boys’ laughing fit ended them up pressing even closer together if that was even possible, and for a moment Jisung was fine. This was good, he was calm, he was fine until Chenle leaned his head on top of Jisung’s shoulder. That was when the situation settled into the younger's mind and he felt his chest get warm and his ears to heat up. Chenle was just so… close. He was right there, pressed against Jisung and just the thought of that being a reality made Jisung go into an internal panic mode. 

_ No, no, keep calm, we wouldn’t want something to catch on fire- _

But of course, as soon as Jisung thought it, that very thing happened. The hot tips of his ears suddenly set on fire, causing the tree that the pair were leaning on to set on fire as well. The two jumped back, Chenle releasing a high pitched squeal as the flames climbed up the tree. 

“Chenle!” Jisung screamed out as Chenle hurried to get his water bottle out. Chenle gathered a bunch of water from the bottle and then covered the tree in water to put the fire out. With both the fire and the water, the attention of the nearby people was now on the pair. The Are's kids (who took the game far too seriously) paused for a second before charging them. Chenle and Jisung shared a panicked look as the son of Poseidon desperately looked for a new source of water.

“Distract them!” Chenle whisper yelled, sending Jisung into a mental breakdown as he tried to think of something to help their current predicament. He tried to gather all his strength and energy into a ball, resulting in a small fireball to form in his hands. He threw the ball in the Ares kids direction, making them scatter. Chenle sighed when he saw a couple bushes caught on fire in the blast, and his shoulders dropped when he saw the Ares kids coming for a second round. Chenle closed his eyes and focused. The lake wasn't that far, but trying to get water from there would take great physical effort. After a couple seconds of focus, he got a hold of the water and made a huge wave, that towered over the trees. He grabbed Jisung’s hand, so he wouldn't lose the boy in the water, and let the wave crash down on top of them.

 

///

 

A little while earlier, at the battlefield, Mark had just adjusted to the sunlight. It was a little embarrassing that it took so long, but it wasnt like he was used to suddenly losing his vision in the middle of the day. Once the effect wore off, he realised that the only people left standing in the battlefield were Renjun, Jungwoo and ten and of course Mark. Well, there was one boy asleep in the shade of the shed, and Mark identified him as Jaemin, son of Nyx.  _ Makes sense. _

“You waited for me?” Mark raised his eyebrows as eyed Renjun.

“I waited, Jungwoo and Ten just don't like running.” Renjun rolled his eyes as he looked over at the brothers.

“I don't perspire.” Ten said as he pulled out a mirror and looked at his reflection.

“Running makes my legs feel funny.” Jungwoo shrugged.

“Well, let's get going!” Renjun grinned and pulled the group along down the field. Ten stopped in his tracks, Mark and Renjun looking back confused as the brothers made eye contact before mumbling. It must have been greek, or another language that Mark didn't pay attention to in school since he hadn't the slightest clue as to what they were saying. Renjun obviously did as he grinned and sat into his hip. All of a sudden, as if under a spell, two men and a girl emerged from their hiding spots and walked with light steps towards them. When the Aphrodite sons stopped whispering, the three hiders snapped out of their daze looking around for a second before glaring at the brothers, right as they reached over and tapped them, making the three lose.

“What?!” One of the boys huffed angrily as the other crossed his arms over his chest.

“Stop using your charm speak, it’s hardly fair!” The other girl sighed as he arms dropped.

“Sorry.” Ten winked and blew a kiss, softening up the three considerably, before he turned on his heels and walked back over to the group.

“Three down, only about a hundred more to go.” He grinned as they walked further into the forest. There was only one word that could be used to describe the scene at the forest's edge: Chaos. Ares kids were screaming and chasing the poor Demeter kids around the rough terrain. Artemis and Apollo kids were shooting arrows from the trees, one of which was severely scorched, while the Hebe kids screamed and ran. 

“Follow me.” Renjun sighed and beckoned their group away from the madness. About the same time that the four of them walked deeper into the forest, Sicheng picked up his bow and arrows and ducked under a tree, walking in the opposite direction, towards the summit of the cliffs. As he started to near the cliffs, he heard a hissing sound near his leg. When he looked down at the source, he saw a small corn snake slithering through the leaves on the forest floor. He smirked to himself as he spotted another snake climbing up a particularly large boulder against the cliffs side. Sicheng brought his bow to his eye level while reaching behind and picking an arrow from his quiver and prepping himself. 

He pulled the bowstring taut against his face before letting down and hitting the cliffs side, right above the boulder. A faint yelp was heard as a familiar face peered over the top of the boulder. Sicheng had to stop himself from rolling his eyes when he saw that the hider was none other than Nakamoto Yuta, aka the bane of his existence. The boy was always following him around and watching him from afar. 

Honestly, Sicheng would have been fine with him- I mean Yuta was hot he couldn't deny that, but there were two reasons he couldn't bring himself to like Nakamoto Yuta. One; he was so insistent, flirting with him even if Sicheng didn't open his mouth when he was around. And Two; his mother was the goddess of chastity. Sicheng’s birth itself was a mystery, and he was raised with chastity in mind, and everything about Yuta was the opposite. He was crude and loud and chaos seemed to follow him everywhere, but Sicheng couldn't deny that he was hot- he just wouldn't say that part out loud.

He silenced his thoughts and loaded his arrow again, hitting the boulder this time, inches away from Yuta’s face. He bolted to a standing, right as Sicheng quickly loaded his arrow and shot through the extra clothing on his sleeves, the arrows pinning the boy against the cliffside. Sicheng shot a couple more arrows making it so Yuta couldn't even move. In the midst of Yuta’s distress, two snakes slithered up his body, one sliding up his arm and the other around his leg. Yuta looked Sicheng in the eyes, a low chuckle starting in his chest as Sicheng stalked forwards. He poked Yuta in the shoulder, whispering,

“Got you.” He reached forwards and let one of the snakes crawl up his arm before walking away and leaving Yuta pinned to the cliff wall.

In the other part of the forest, Mark and Jungwoo found Jeno since the boy was literally glowing from a tree branch, now their next issue was the twins. They saw the two standing (quite creepily) underneath one of the larger weeping willows and they made no active move to hide or even try to run away, so Mark walked closer.

“Mark no-” Renjun tried to stop Mark as he stalked closer but the older ignored him and continued walked closer, drawing a sigh out of the Apollo boy. Mark got closer, and once he was within a few feet of them, the twins finally looked up, their faces softening when they saw it was just Mark. Mark smiled at them and they smiled back, their gazes sweet before their eyes closed again and their faces dropped. 

They held their hands out, palms facing the sky as a dark fog started to form around their hands. Mark seemed to notice just a little bit too late, as the black fog billowed out of their hands, engulfing Mark in it. The fog didn't hurt, it wasn't like smoke, he just couldn't see anything (for the second time that day), and when he stumbled out of the darkness, he was met with a very unamused Renjun.

“I tried to warn you.” Renjun deadpanned.

“No one tags the twins.” Jungwoo sighed as he beckoned Mark closer, mainly to put distance between him and the twins. 

“How about we split up since the game is gonna end soon.” Renjun suggested, Ten grumbling about how “that's how the main characters always die in the horror movies,” as he and his brother disappeared. Renjun shot Mark one final smile before turning on his heel and walking in the general direction of the meadow. Mark took a glance at the twins before trekking back into the forest. This part of the forest was a lot quieter than the initial conflict at the forest line earlier. It was just him in the forest, alone. Or at least he thought so until he caught a pair of glowing eyes in the corner of his vision.

He took a couple steps back to see if he could see the eyes again, but there was nothing, just the trees and the sky and the leave- wait.  _ The trees! _ Mark grinned as he walked towards a large shadow cast by one of the bigger trees.

“Donghyuck?” He whispered, his voice ringing louder in the emptiness of the forest. “I swear to god Hyuck, if you are hiding in the shadows I'm gonna lose it.” Mark whisper yelled, but there was no response.

“Great! Now I'm yelling at trees.” Mark sighed in defeat before a laugh was heard along with a pair of glowing eyes appearing right in front of him as Donghyuck emerged from the shadow.

“I knew it!” Mark cheered, pumping his fist in the air as Donghyuck chuckled.

“You got me hot stuff.” Donghyuck grinned as he stood in front of Mark, his hip cocking to one side as he looked into his eyes. Mark was starting to get used to the dark feeling that followed Donghyuck around. It was almost comforting at this point, a reminder that Donghyuck was always there for him to talk to, but it also made him wonder if the air changed around Mark.

“Hey, Hyuck?” Mark asked as the boy leaned against a tree trunk and continued to look into Mark’s eyes.

“Yep?” He responded, popping the p.

“You know darkness follows you around?” Mark started off, Donghyuck nodding as he spoke, “Does the air change when I’m around?”

“Hmmm,” Donghyuck thought for a second before answering, “It’s slight but the air changes a bit.”

“It feels a bit colder and humid, but not heavy… very fresh, kinda like the air before it rains.” Donghyuck finished with a nod.

“God, I hate the rain.” Mark groaned.

“Really? I love the rain.” Donghyuck said with a small smile on his face as he silently mapped out Mark’s features.

“Maybe it’s because I’ve been followed around by rain my entire life.” Mark sighed, “Wherever I go, rain goes.” Donghyuck raised an eyebrow at that as he let a smirk take over his features.

“I guess that makes you that much more likeable.” Donghyuck winked as he pushed himself off the tree and to a standing.

“Wanna ditch and go somewhere with me?” Donghyuck crossed his arms over his chest and tilt his chin up so they were eye level.

“Are you trying to make a bad kid, because it won't work.” Mark teased.

“Maybe, I guess you’ll have to follow me to find out,” Donghyuck grinned and held out his hand for Mark to grab. The boy thought about it for a second. The game would likely be over soon, and what's the harm if a hider and a seeker left. He was hesitant to admit it but he also just wanted to be with Donghyuck a little bit longer. So he grabbed Donghyuck’s hand and the boy grinned as he turned around and started pulling them away and towards the lakeside.

As they held hands, Mark couldn't help but smile to himself.

Taeyong had been silently wandering around the forest for a while, trying to keep himself hidden but also trying to seek out any of the hiders on the other team. The boy jumped up on a nearby tree branch, climbing up so he could get a better view, but as he was climbing he could feel something snake around his ankle and suddenly yank him away from the tree, throwing him to the ground. 

Taeyong felt dazed for a second, not able to register what just happened, but once he got his bearings he quickly stood up and dust himself off before using his sharp eyes to catch whoever just used their powers to throw him off (quite literally). 

Suddenly, a vine darted in Taeyong’s direction, but he was quick to dodge it, running towards where the vine came from, when out of nowhere another vine came from his side. Taeyong stopped suddenly, the air around him growing silent, his eyes darting from corner to corner. The boy suddenly spotted a small tuft of hair peeking out from behind a bush, and he broke out into a sprint in that direction.

_ Got you,  _ Taeyong thought to himself as he ran into a small clearing where he spotted a vague outline of a boy, but as soon as Taeyong got closer, a sudden vine dropped to his side and hit him right in the cheek, making Taeyong lose his footing and almost fall to the ground. Thankfully, he caught himself and using the momentum from the fall he pushed himself off the ground and towards the unknown boy.

Another vine came at him, but Taeyong caught it and threw it down as he got closer to the boy. Taeyong kept dodging the incoming attacks and he was close to catching the mysterious kid, but then a vine came at him from the back, wrapping around his waist and pinning him to the ground. 

“If it isn’t the infamous son of Hera.” The boy said, finally appearing out from the shadows. 

“Figures, that a son of Dionysus would be so cowardly as to not show himself until he knows it’s safe.” Taeyong challenged, smirking silently to himself.  _ This will be an easy fight.  _

“Wow, not even using my own name, so disrespectful.” Jaehyun shook his head

“You didn’t even use my name either, you only referred me as the son of Hera so your position is invalid.” Taeyong said, letting his defences drop as Jaehyun walked closer to him.

“Touche, sweetheart.” Jaehyun stalked closer, now standing in front of Taeyong, a smug smirk on his face that Taeyong just wanted to slap off him. 

“You know, it’s incredibly disrespectful to refer to the son of the queen of the gods as such.” Taeyong tilt his chin up to be equally as taunting. 

“Who said I gave two shits about your status. To me, you’re just another kid who I’m gonna beat.”

But just as Jaehyun said that, Taeyong kicked the younger in the stomach and released himself from the grip of the vine around his waist, standing up and catching Jaehyun doubled over in pain. 

“I win.” Taeyong said smugly.

“Think again, sweetheart,” Jaehyun responded as he got up and was eye level with Taeyong, his build obviously taller and bigger, but Taeyong wasn’t one to get scared just because of someone’s height. “Rules are you have to touch with your hands.” Jaehyun said, smirking, before throwing both his hands forwards and a wave of vines flew at Taeyong.

The older changed his stance to put more weight on his right foot, before pushing off the dirt and dodging the attacks, nearly getting cut by the sharp and quick vines but still running past them at high speed, while Jaehyun stood a few feet away, continuing his attack but Taeyong was dodging them due to his high skill. 

“Why don’t you use your powers, sweetheart? This fight would go by so much quicker if you did.” Jaehyun said while still on the attack.

“I don’t rely on my powers for my victories.” Taeyong panted in between deep breaths, his body tired from all the physical exertion, but he wasn’t going to stop now.

“Tsk, such a headstrong little boy.” Jaehyun said, sending another wave of vines Taeyong’s way.

“Last time I checked,” Taeyong started before jumping on top of one of the many vines darting at him, jumping just above the wave of vines before landing centimetres away from Jaehyun, “I’m older."

And then Taeyong pushed Jaehyun down and pinned him to the ground, placing his hand on top of Jaehyun’s throat. 

It was only a few seconds, but that’s all it took for Jaehyun to see every speck of Taeyong’s face: every eyelash, every freckle, and every flaw. Even the son of the great Hera had small flaws here and there. It only took a few seconds for Jaehyun to look inside the eyes of Taeyong and see a beautiful sea of confusion and mystery. And it only took a few seconds for Jaehyun to fall in love with the son of Hera. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was an effort to make and edit oof  
> look forward to a third chapter soon!!  
> lmk what you think of the story so far!!!


	3. The Oracle

In the midst of the intense hide and seek game, Donghyuck convinced Mark to break some rules and follow him to a different part of the campsite.

“I mean honestly, why did you guys split up, it's not like you know the forest well, you've only been here for a day.” Donghyuck asked, Mark just a little bit too focused on their intertwined fingers. 

“I didn't think about that part.” Mark explained sheepishly.

“You were lucky you found me.” Donghyuck boasted as he gently swung their hands.

“So lucky.” Mark smiled. There was no real reason as to why they were holding hands since Mark was absolutely fully capable of following Donghyuck on his own. And he knew that Donghyuck knew that as well, but the boy made no move to let go of their hands, not like Mark was one to complain.

Even when they reached their destination- a dock near the cliffs, they didn't let go. Donghyuck flopped down and laid on his back, Mark sitting cross-legged next to him. Their hands were now awkwardly intertwined and on the wood. It wasn't comfortable, but Mark really didn't want to let go. 

“I honestly can’t believe I got you to ditch with me.” Donghyuck chuckled as he let his eyes slide closed.

“I’ve only been here for two days and I'm already being corrupted.” Mark joked as Donghyuck’s head tilted to the other side, the light catching his honey skin. It was a beautiful view, and most people would think he was talking about the lake or the cliffs, but the only thing Mark could look at was Donghyuck. The sun was shining on his already perfect cheeks, highlighting the freckles and moles on his smooth skin. Mark just wanted to reach out and pinch his cheeks, but he couldn't very well do that.

So instead he settled to stare at the boy. Was it weird? Maybe, but Mark didn't really care, too caught up in the moment to even give it a second thought. I mean, who could dare think about anything other than Donghyuck when he was literally glistening next to him. It wasn't just his skin that left Mark so in awe, it was everything about him. The soft strands of hair that fell into his face when he clumsily flopped onto the dock, and the way his nose was slightly scrunched. His eyelashes softly laid out on his cheekbones, and his lips were pouted slightly. Donghyuck probably had no idea what he was doing to Mark since his eyes were closed, but as Mark stared down at the son of Hades, he couldn't stop the smile that rose to his face. 

He had just met the boy yesterday, but for some reason, he felt a connection with him. Donghyuck was just so intoxicating, everything about him drew Mark in. His light hair and soft gaze, his aura and his posture, his smile and his pouty lips. Maybe it was the Hades effect, but all Mark wanted to do at that moment was swoop down and capture Donghyuck’s lips in a kiss. The thought itself made Mark gasp to himself. Never before in his life had he ever fallen for someone this quickly, it was almost as if a hurricane swept through his life and left him in love, and that hurricane was called Lee Donghyuck.

“You okay?” Donghyuck’s eyes fluttered open and looked at Mark with concern laced in his expression.

“Yeah.” Mark smiled softly at Donghyuck. The boy rolled his eyes at Mark’s obviously awkward expression as he used his free hand to force Mark to lay down next to him. The sky was bright and blue, which was weird since it was the middle of fall. Being at this camp was weird, it was like its own little world. After being forcibly dragged from his home and placed in a camp full of half-humans, he didn't really find himself complaining since he found someone like Donghyuck.

_ Maybe it’s just a friend crush, _ Mark tried to calm himself down. It really wasn't like him to like someone this much, so fast, especially when this person was the son of Hades who you had met a day ago. Maybe it was just because Donghyuck was just so cool, and complex and Mark just wanted to slowly get to know the real Donghyuck. Maybe he was head over heels in love. There were just so many maybes in his life, but the one thing he was sure on, was that he liked being around Donghyuck.

“What's on your mind hot stuff?” Donghyuck mumbled, not taking his eyes off of the blue abyss of the sky.

Now Mark wasn't one to lie, it wasnt what his mama taught him, so he told the truth. “You.”

“Oh? I’m flattered.” Donghyuck rolled his head to look at Mark. This time the sunlight shone and highlighted the peak of Donghyuck’s sharp jawline. Mark was obsessed. “What about me?”

Well, Mark couldn't very well tell Donghyuck that he was worshipping every inch of his face, and trying to figure out if he had a crush or if he just thought Donghyuck was cool, so he lied. Even if he didnt like to lie, his pride was more important at that moment.

“You’re gift, like bringing things back to life.” Mark answered (untruthfully), catching the way Donghyuck’s face faltered, “I don't know I think it's cool, and you're cool, and I wanna see you give life to something.” Mark rambled on, trying to soothe Donghyuck. “I promise I won't leave you after it happens.”

“You sure?” Donghyuck mumbled, his eyes wide and shining with doubt. Mark really wanted to know who on earth hurt Donghyuck to the point where he no longer believed that people would appreciate him for his gift.

“I’m sure.” Mark let a smile slip onto his face as he reassuringly squeezed Donghyuck’s hands. Donghyuck sighed and sat up, scanning the nearby area for anything dead. He spotted a wilted daisy by the lakeshore and got up, pulling Mark with him to the plant. He sat down in front of the plant and let go of Mark’s hand (even though he didn't want to) and hovered his fingers just above the flower. Donghyuck took a deep breath in and slowly slid his eyes open as the plant started to glow a little bit. A black light shone through the plant before it started to seep through the stem and petals in the form of what almost looked like steam. It was weird, it looked like fog, but it was denser, much denser, but not a liquid or a solid.

Donghyuck’s hands held the black powder suspended in the air, his eyes squeezing shut as the fog started to glow and turn white. Now the black powder was a white light, that he guided back into the plant. It obviously was life itself, as the plant started to grow tall again, and colour laced back into the flowers petals. Donghyuck sighed and pulled his hands back. He was obviously tired from using his magic, but a smile still rose to his face as he looked at the now healthy daisy.

“Wow, That's so cool.” Mark gasped as he looked back between the daisy and Donghyuck.

“You think so?” Donghyuck said as he smiled sheepishly. That was a side of Donghyuck that Mark loved so much. His shy side, his insecure side. Usually hidden by his prideful and confident aura, Mark hadn't seen much of his softer side, but from the small glimpses he got, he was smitten. 

“Yeah.” Mark sighed. He jumped when the powder cannons fired from the battlefield, signifying that the game was over.

“Do you want to go back?” Donghyuck asked, his voice quieter than usual. Mark thought about it for a second. After this was most likely dinner, and Mark was fine not eating if it meant he got to stay with Donghyuck just a bit longer.

“Not really.” Mark shrugged as he watched a smile grow onto Donghyuck’s face.

“Wow, I really am turning you into a rebel.” Donghyuck chuckled, as Mark got up and held his hand out for Donghyuck to grab. It might have been a bold move since they weren't going anywhere far- only back onto the wooden dock, but Donghyuck, with a small smile on his face, accepted Mark’s hand and stood up. They walked onto the dock again, Donghyuck pulled Mark to lay down next to him again. It was silent for a second, just the sound of the water and distant cheers from the battlefield, mingling with the sound of Donghyuck’s soft breathing.

“I’m happy you decided to stay.” Donghyuck mumbled softly, so quiet it almost wasn't heard against the sounds of the lake. Mark couldn't help but smile at the statement, unable to come up with the words to answer, he settled to squeeze Donghyuck’s hand. From the corner of his eye, he swore he saw Donghyuck blush, but he chalked that up to his overactive imagination. 

Being with Donghyuck was so nice, so different than being with the others. His aura was so inviting and comforting now, nothing like the dark and looming air that he felt when they first met. Donghyuck was so much calmer than the chaos he had experienced so far. When he was with Donghyuck, no one was shooting flaming arrows at his head or seducing him with charm speak. It was just Donghyuck, and that was all that mattered. In the midst of all the madness, Donghyuck was almost like the calm in the storm, which was almost laughable since he was the son of Hades. Maybe it was the whole death thing that made Donghyuck so calm, or maybe it was just his personality. Whatever it was Mark didn't really care, as long as it stayed that way.

“Whats on your mind?” Mark lulled his head to the side, his cheek pressing against the rough wood as he stared at Donghyuck.

“Hmmm,” Donghyuck slid his eyes closed as he thought, “I’m thinking about your hands.” He mumbled.

“Really?” Mark’s eyebrows shot up as pride started to fill his chest.

“I like holding your hands.” Donghyuck muttered, his words starting to slur, most likely due to fatigue. The sun was starting to set, so it made sense that Donghyuck was sleepy. They talked for a while after that. They talked about Mark’s life before camp and they talked about Donghyuck’s obsession with the rain, and soon enough it was dark outside, so dark they almost couldn't see. Instead of trekking through the forest, they decided to take their time and walk on the lakeshore, since it would eventually bring them back to their respective cabins. 

Mark continued to ramble as they walked on, a habit of his when he was nervous, but the issue was, he couldn't figure out why he was so nervous. He really didn't want to admit that he was falling for Donghyuck and his stupid dark charms, especially since they had only met, but he was starting to get that sinking feeling his chest telling him that he most likely was in love. He ignored the feeling and tried to focus on anything else but the only other thing he could focus on was the feeling of Donghyuck’s hands intertwined in his own. Donghyuck’s hands were slightly smaller than his, and they were soft and nimble, holding his hand just tight enough but not so tight as to hurt him, or loose enough that the grip went slack. It was perfect,  _ just like the rest of him _ , but Mark didn't admit to thinking that last thought.

“Mark are you okay?” Donghyuck chuckled, cutting off Mark’s random rambling about his family pet. When he looked up, he realised that they had indeed reached the cabins, and Donghyuck was now awkwardly stood in front of his house.

“Yeah! I’m fine.” Mark responded, cringing when his voice cracked.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Donghyuck said as he quickly glanced at their hands.

“Of course, where else would I be?” Mark joked. Donghyuck looked down at their hands again and Mark realised that they actually had to let go, in order to go their separate way and sleep.  _ I mean you wouldn't have to let go if you slept with him, _ Mark shook his head to get rid of that last thought. “Um yeah, I had fun today, thank you for showing me the dock and your powers it was so cool and so fun and I really like talking to you, you're so cool and I'm rambling okay goodnight.” Mark went on and on before cutting himself off. He took one final glance at their hands before he regrettably let go.

“Goodnight.” Donghyuck chuckled before walking up his porch and to his front door. He turned around and threw Mark one final smile and wave before disappearing behind the door. When Mark was alone, all he could think was…

_ Fuck. _

***

Ten was born with a silver spoon in his perfectly shaped mouth. He always had everything handed to him on a golden platter, along with his brother Jungwoo and his endless sisters, but unlike Jungwoo, Ten took advantage of his position and didn’t try to be humble. It just didn’t fit him. Being humble was never something Ten liked to be: what he liked to be was honest. He was hot and he had everyone wrapped around his perfect finger, and  _ gods  _ did he love it. That’s why he had a reputation of making bets with other people his age. These bets consisted of “Whoever does this certain sexual act with this certain person wins xy and z,” and Ten always won. People would say that it was because he used his charm speak, but he wasn’t unfair. Ten might have been a self-centred bitch, but if he won, he won fairly. 

That’s why he just finished making a bet with Lisa, one of his many sisters. The best was in her words "I bet I can sleep with one of the sons of Ares before you can." It would have been easy enough if they were thinking of the same son, but of course Lisa loved a challenge.

“I’m not talking about Yukhei, that would be too easy, plus I’m pretty sure your brother already called dibs.” Lisa added with a cheeky smile. “I’m talking about the other son.” Lisa’s eyes trailed over to a boy in the distance carrying a sack of flour to the kitchen, his sleeves rolled up and a trail of sweat going down the side of his face. 

Of fucking course, it was Johnny Seo. People around the camp liked to call him the true son of Ares, because as strong and manly Yukhei was, he was a full softie. Yukhei was just too nice, too inviting and warm to be the son of Ares, the god of war and destruction. Yukhei was destructive, but in innocent ways: accidentally breaking a table in half because he got too excited, knocking a tree down because he tripped over his own two feet, and so much more. Whereas Johnny was intense, dark, and brooding, like the son of Ares should be. He was untouchable, his only focus seemed to be pleasing his father. Ten never saw him do nothing but work and fight, and honestly, it was kinda hot. Ten wouldn’t mind sleeping with Johnny Seo, not at all, but the problem was getting there. Johnny was reserved and he seemed to have tunnel vision on just training, and it would be oh so easy to just use his charm to get Johnny under his spell, but he and Lisa agreed to no magic because that would be unfair, so now hes found himself in a little bit of a predicament.

But, _god_ , Ten really wanted to sleep with Johnny Seo.

***

Jeno woke up early that morning, as he always did, side effect of being the son of the goddess of the day. He was cheery and happy as he got out of bed and went to breakfast. He knew that most people weren’t morning people, and it was especially notable as he saw the kids from other cabins sluggishly walking to the cafeteria with bags under their eyes, whereas Jeno walked with pep in his step and a smile on his face. He always noticed that the kids of Nyx and Hypnos never showed up to breakfast, which made sense since they were the gods of the night and sleep.  

After breakfast, Jeno went for a walk by himself. As much as he loved his friend group, it was nice to just walk around by yourself and just enjoy the day on your own. He aimlessly walked through the hills, passing the horse stable. He fed one of the horses and went on with his day, walking over to the meadows. He picked a small flower from a passing tree and placed the bud in his hair with a grin on his face.

“Oh! Jeno!” Junmyeon smiled when he passed Jeno.

“Hello!” Jeno grinned wide at the counselor.

“Do you think you could do me a favour?” The counsellor asked, Jeno nodding his head yes. “I need to get some things down from the attic, but I’m far too busy, do you think you could get them and leave them on my desk?”

“Of course!” Jeno smiled.

“Okay, Its a two person job so let me just find one more person…” Junmyeon responded before scanning the nearby area for someone to rope into going into the attic. “Jaemin! Come here.”

Na Jaemin. It wasn't like Jeno didn't like him, Jeno liked everyone, but Jaemin was friends with the darker kids. He didn't like to think that he was a judgy person, but nobody in his friend group talked to them. Jaemin was also the son of the goddess of the night, which was the complete opposite of him.

“Okay, looks like Jaemin will help you!” Junmyeon responded after explaining the situation to the boy. “I’ll see you too later!” Junmyeon grinned before running off in the other direction to gods know what.

“Well, I guess it's just us.” Jaemin shrugged, his eyes half lidded as if he would fall asleep any moment. Jeno nodded, and the pair started walking over to the cabin. Jeno opened the door and let Jaemin in first the boy commenting “wow what a gentleman”, and Jeno had to hide the fact that the comment made his cheeks go warm. 

“Um, I’m Jeno!” Jeno said as they walked up the stairs to the attic.

“I know.” The boy simply responded, “I’m Jaemin.”

It was weird being around Jaemin, since they were such polar opposites. Jeno radiated happiness and sunlight, bringing energy to the people around. It was one of his many gifts, and it was arguably his favourite, since it brought joy to everyone. Jaemin on the other hand, was the opposite. Being with him made you sleepy and drained, it didn't matter how much sleep you had gotten the night before, you would fall asleep in seconds. Whenever they were put together, it always resulted in their energies clashing and trying to fight for who would be victorious in the end. It always ended up being Jeno’s happy energy, since it was just so infectious, but for some reason today he was feeling a bit tired with Jaemin around.

The boy opened the door for Jeno, before letting himself in and closing the door behind himself. The attic was well creepy, the ceiling was covered in cobwebs and gods know what and the tables were stock full of clutter that Jeno was positive didn't matter. He searched the room for the boxes they needed to bring down stairs, which was a task in itself since the room was so messy. Jaemin actually ended up being the one to find the boxes, right next to the oracle.

“God that thing is creepy.” Jeno groaned as he slid the boxes towards himself with his foot, careful to not touch the oracle. For those who do not know what the oracle is, congrats, you managed to live your entire life up until this moment not knowing what it was. I’m sorry that I must be the one to tell you but the oracle is a lady, an old lady about a thousand years overdue. The spirit of delphi made the oracle, the oracle for lack of better words. But the thing is, the spirit of delphi could switch from host to host. One day Hades was in a bad mood and condemned delphi to one host, so the spirit could no longer move. It wasn't bad at first since she was young, but then eventually she got old and died, but the spirit never left, and continued to spit out prophecies. Now she was an old withered up corpse with no eyes or teeth, and just generally an eyesore.

“That thing, is a lady.” Jaemin said in false scandalised voice before lowly laughing.

“I keep forgetting.” Jeno mumbled as he picked up the first box, “Could you open up the door for me?”

“On it.” Jaemin threw Jeno a salute before walking over to the door and turning the knob.

“I think we have an issue.” Jaemin turned around, his face still as sleepy looking as it looked when they first saw each other that day. He looked at Jeno from over his shoulder, as he shook the doorknob. “It won’t open.” 

  
  


***

Johnny’s life was a series of unfortunate events. His mother died when he was young, and since his father wanted his successors to be, well, successful, he took both him and his younger brother under his wing. Ares already had a reputation of shifting into human form and spending large amounts of time on Earth doing gods know what, so this was not unusual. It wasn’t like the other gods really missed him on Mount Olympus. He wasn’t really someone you’d like to hang out with, since he was in charge of causing all the major wars and bloodshed that ever happened on Earth. He wasn’t really a swell guy, but Johnny and Yukhei were stuck with him.

Yukhei had the advantage of being naturally a nice and sociable person, so he got to make many friends in his life and rely on others for his growth. Johnny, however, seemed to get the “resting bitch face” and short temper genes from his father, leading him to be isolated his whole life. His father was the only person who really raised him, and as much as Yukhei was there and as close as they were, it was their father that had a firm grip on Johnny. 

He was seen as the successful son in his father’s eyes. He was everything that his father was, and Johnny hated it. He hated how the weight of his father’s expectations were dropped on his young shoulders because Yukhei wasn’t seen as good enough. He hated how he was seen as the emotionless son of Ares who only cared about pleasing his father. He hated how he became the very monster his own father was. 

Johnny was happy that he had Yukhei with him, because without him Johnny would have gone completely insane. Well, Yukhei does drive Johnny insane, but in the best ways. Yukhei was Johnny’s anchor to youth and childhood. Yukhei reminded Johnny to loosen up and have fun like what they were supposed to do. Which perfectly explains their current situation.

“You need to get yourself laid.”

That was definitely not what Johnny expected to come out of Yukhei’s lips when he spilled his stress to the younger. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Johnny asked, bewildered.

“You need to get laid! You know, have sex, do the do, fuck someone!” Yukhei said, getting up from his sitting position on Johnny’s bed. 

“I don’t understand how me having sex with someone will solve anything.” Johnny said, grabbing his pillow and resting his forearms on it.

“You’re stressed, and a great way to relieve that stress is to have sexual intercourse, and that’s not me being a creep! It’s scientific facts! I read it online somewhere a few months ago. Totally legit.” Yukhei said proudly.

“You know, I’m not the type to go around having sex with any person that looks remotely attractive. I like to have emotional connections with people, and that in itself is hard. It’s not like I have people lining up around the block to date some hardass like me.”

“Hey! Don’t say that big bro, so maybe you don’t need to get laid  _ just yet,  _ but you probably should get a relationship. It’s great! You have someone to hug you and kiss you and tell you everyday how great you are! What’s not to like about that? Plus yeah you might seem like some hardass at first glance but you’re hot. I can say that because you’re my brother and we share genes therefore I just called myself hot.” Yukhei said, rambling a bit at the end (he had a habit of doing that). 

But, he did have a point. Johnny had never really been in a serious relationship before, and it did seem nice to have someone who cared for you as much as you cared for them. When Johnny wasn’t busy crushing boulders with his bare fists, he let his hard facade drop and he was a lot softer than people realised. He was always just seen as the hardworking and intimidating son of Ares, and nothing more, so it would be nice to have someone to whisper nice things in his ear, or play with his hair, or kiss his hands. Yeah, Johnny was the biggest softie. 

“Fine, I’ll try to get a relationship.” Johnny gave in, causing Yukhei to jump up and screech.

“But! They can’t be annoying, no too loud, not too pushy, I hate people like that. They should also not be too short, but not as tall or taller than me. They can’t be clumsy or self centered, I can’t stand self centered people.”

“Picky much?” Yukhei scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“It’s not like me to fall in love with any pretty face that looks at me for more than five seconds.” Johnny said, eyeing Yukhei with those blaming eyes. 

“Hey! Jungwoo isn’t like that.”

“Funny how I didn’t even mention Jungwoo.” Johnny said with a smirk, which caused Yukhei to pause and then sigh loudly, falling dramatically to the floor. 

“Okay, as much as I’d love to stay and talk about your big gay crush on the most oblivious person on the planet, I have to leave.” Johnny said, getting up from his bed and walking out of the cabin. Yukhei just sighed loudly and rolled over on his back, let his thoughts drift to a certain pretty boy who made his heart tighten in his chest.

***

When Ten left his cabin, he didn’t expect to do anything productive other than just walking around and look pretty (aka, what he usually did). Ten loved to observe people, it was one of his favorite pastimes. He loved to get small windows into everyone’s lives, knowing who they were, their secrets, their fears, everything. Some people would say it’s creepy, but Ten always loved to have control over others, so having information always gave him an advantage. He was once called a bitch by one of the daughters of Nike because she caught him sleeping with her boyfriend, and Ten responded with a smile and said: “yep, that’s me.” He would like to say that moment perfectly described who he was as a person. 

Ten was walking down one of the watchtowers to return to his cabin and probably sleep, but on his way down he noticed none other than Johnny Seo walk in. The boy smirked to himself,  _ this is my chance to make him fall completely head over heels in love with me.  _ As much as Ten was fueled by the bet he made with Lisa, there was also something else inside him that made him want Johnny Seo to kiss him senseless. Maybe it was because Johnny was really hot, and he had those  _ arms  _ that made Ten want to fall to the ground and just say  _ take me now, will you?  _ Anyways, Ten was confident that he would walk down those stairs looking like complete perfection (like he always did) and he would make Johnny Seo swoon. 

Ten walked down those stairs, catching Johnny at the corner of his eye.  _ This is it boys.  _

But, of course, the gods had other plans, for as soon as Johnny made eye contact Ten’s feet just decided that it would be a great idea for him to trip over fucking thin air and then completely stumble down two flights of stairs, landing right in front of Johnny fucking Seo himself.

Ten looked up from his place on the ground and met eyes with Johnny, and Johnny would like to say that he was a picky person. He didn’t really fall head over heels in love with people, it just wasn’t his thing, especially not people who just fell down two flights of stairs trying to look cool, but  _ goddamnit,  _ as soon as Ten made eye contact, Johnny felt his heart completely give up on him.

And the only thing he could think was,  _ I want him. _

 

_ *** _

 

“I think we have an issue.” Jaemin turned around, his face still as sleepy looking as it looked when they first saw each other that day. He looked at Jeno from over his shoulder, as he shook the doorknob. “It won't open.” 

“What?” Jeno’s eyebrows flew up as he ran over to the door. He furiously twisted the doorknob, but it was to no avail and the door stayed locked.

“What do we do now?” Jeno asked as he turned to look at Jaemin with a panicked expression, his panic only rising when Jaemin shrugged in response. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay, calm down.” Jaemin comforted, making an effort to use his power to mellow Jeno out. His energy took over the room, calming Jeno in an instant. “Junmyeon comes to the attic every night after dinner, so we just have to wait until then.” He assured.

“But what time is it now?” Jeno asked, his eyes sad.

“Around six, so we have a couple hours.” Jaemin responded as he looked out the small stained glass window. A warm evening light was pouring in, so he knew it was only a matter of time until it was finally dinner time.

“Okay okay.” Jeno took a breath in, “This is fine.”

“Yep yep, it's perfectly okay.” Jaemin nodded as he walked away from Jeno and to one of the large tables.

“What are you doing?” Jeno asked, and Jaemin looked over his shoulder to respond. Jeno had to pause for a second when Jaemin looked him in the eyes. The warm light was pouring over Jaemin's figure, ruining is usually dark and brooding aura, and bringing out the softness in his eyes. Jaemin’s eyes were starting to feel more lively, most likely due to the fact that the sun was starting to set, and his lips were pulled into a smile. Jeno was surprised when the first thought that ran through his head was,  _ God's, he's hot. _ He never really paid Jaemin much attention during the night time, since once the sun started to set, Jeno felt sluggish and tired and usually went to sleep, but now that he was face to face with the boy he was in awe. He looked so  _ good _ , and Jeno was caught very off guard.

“Well, We are gonna be here for a little while, so why don't we look around a bit?” Jaemin spoke, but Jeno could hardly hear him as he stared at the boy's lips, “Jeno?”

“Yeah yeah sorry what? Yeah, let's look at this shit.” Jeno shook his head vigorously and walked to the other side of the table.

“Did I just hear Jeno curse?” Jaemin’s eyebrows shot up, as a smirk climbed up his face.

“Oh shut up,” Jeno scoffed as he picked up a dried frog, that had just been laying on the table. “Is there a better word to describe this… stuff.”

“You got me there.” Jaemin chuckled as he looked through the papers. They looked through the general junk in the attic until the sun started to set. Jeno started to get tired, whereas Jaemin was acting as if he had just been woken up. He was animatedly talking about random things, Jeno nodding along and trying to listen as best as he could.

“Wow, look at this!” Jaemin gasped as he reached forward and held up a ring he had just found. It was simple, just a silver band with a jewel in the centre. Jeno screwed his eyebrows up and walked over to where Jaemin was stood. Upon further inspection, it wasn't a jewel, Jeno wasn't exactly sure what it was just it was a blue sphere, with a small drawing of the universe in it.

He looked up to smile at Jaemin when he was once again caught off guard. For the second time that evening, Jaemin took away Jeno’s breath. He was brightly smiling at Jeno, his cheeks turning his eyes in half crescents. His eyes, gods his eyes. They were a dark blue and they were sparkling with what looked like stars. It was one of his gifts as a son of the night. The sky was reflected in his eyes and it was so _so_ beautiful.

“It’s beautiful.” Jeno whispered as he stared into Jaemin’s eyes. 

“Right? I wish I had one like it.” Jaemin sighed as he put the ring back.

“Oh yeah the ring, yeah it's pretty.” Jeno blinked a couple times and Jaemin chuckled.

“You seem tired.” Jaemin smiled softly, “Wanna sit down?”

“Yes please.” Jeno sleepily nodded. The issue was, the only place where there was room to sit was right in front of the oracle. Jeno wasn't picky and he settled to sit down on the floor, leaning his back on one of the table legs. Jaemin opted to clear some space on the table and sit on the wooden surface, the oracle just across from him.

“I mean, now that I’m looking at her, she must have been hot back then.” Jaemin joked, making Jeno very dramatically fake a gag.

“Ew! Gross.” Jeno continued to pretend to gag as Jaemin started to laugh.

“All of the guys would've been all over her.” Jaemin said through laughs.

“Shut up!” Jeno groaned, before starting to laugh himself. It was late at night, the sun had long passed over the horizon and here were the two boys, trapped in the attic laughing at a thousand-year-old corpse. Their laughter died back down, and Jeno’s fatigue started to take over and he let his eyes slide closed. His breath started to even out and his head lulled to the side. It was harmless at first until his shoulder started to droop. 

Thankfully, Jaemin noticed at the last moment and reached his hand down to stop Jeno from painfully dropping onto the floor. He slowly got off the table and sat down next to Jeno, before guiding his head to his lap. Jeno moved in his sleep, trying to find a comfortable way to lay on the floor, his hand coming up to rest on Jaemin’s thigh. The son of Nyx smiled the softest of smiles and brought his hand down, letting his fingers brush through Jeno’s black hair.

The boy’s breath came out in small puffs, his chest rising and falling with each intake. Jeno shifted in his sleep again, this time moving so that he was on his back, one hand above his head on Jaemin’s knee and the other splayed out on the floor. His hair covered his face, Jaemin threading his fingers through the locks to move the hair out of his features. 

Jeno’s eyes were warm even when closed, and his eyelashes were long. It was almost unfair how unrealistically beautiful Jeno was, even when asleep. His cheeks were a bit swollen with sleep, but Jaemin didn't particularly mind, he was hardly even paying attention to that part of his face. His attention was hyper-focused on Jeno’s lips. They were slightly open from breathing, and plush and all Jaemin wanted to do was lean down and kiss him. I mean, it wouldn't even be that difficult, since he was asleep, but there was something stopping him.

You see, Jaemin had a crush on Jeno. He had a crush on him ever since they first saw each other all those years ago. He couldn't really act on it, since during the day he was sluggish and during the night when he was finally awake, Jeno was always asleep. On top of that, their friend groups didn't interact very often. But Junmyeon, thank the gods for Junmyeon, put them together to do this work, and by the grace of the gods they ended up locked up together. Hopefully, after this, Jeno would make the effort to talk to him more often. Or maybe that was hopeful thinking.

But that's beside the point. The point was Jaemin wanting to kiss Jeno. Was it weird to kiss someone without them being conscious? When he put it like that, Jaemin was starting to regret his decision, but in the end, he gave into his own desires, and he leaned down. He was centimetres away from Jeno’s lips when the attic door slammed open.

“I’m so sorry- oh.” Junmyeon started to apologise before he noticed the kids position and let his hands drop. Jaemin wasn't one to panic, it just wasn't his thing. He always went with the flow and was relatively chill when he should be stressed. This was one of those situations. You’d think after being caught almost kissing a sleeping person, you'd been a bit panicked and stressed but Jaemin just slowly raised his head and put a finger to his lips to quiet Junmyeon. 

“Shh, he’s asleep.”

***

“Okay, kids! It’s time for the daily group activity!” One of the staffs announced as all of the kids in the camp gathering. 

“Today, we’re going to be working on our distance combat skills, more importantly, archery.”

Some of the kids cheered at the thought of showing off their archery skills, but others groaned. They were most likely those who weren’t good at distance combat.

“Archery is a lot more important to your skills than you might think, first of all, it helps with your aim so when you’re using things like spears, crossbows, or any type of weapon that needs to be thrown or shot you’re going to need good aim. Archery also teaches the importance of patience. Some of us can get quite greedy and short-tempered…” The staff trailed off, and everyone’s eyes moved to Yukhei.

“That was one time!” He defended.

“You lit the firework when I was still putting it in the ground!” Some voice said from the distance.

“Let’s not be malicious now, kids please walk over to the targets and grab the correct size bow from the storage house!” The staff finished saying, and the campers walked over to the storage house to grab the bows and arrows before lining up in front of the many targets set up in front of them.

Standing in front of his target, bow in hand, Yukhei noticed Jungwoo stood in front of the target next to his, struggling a little to place the arrow in the correct positioning. Yukhei smiled to himself and let his ego swell a little. He had the perfect plan: he was going to make Jungwoo swoon over how great he was at archery  _ and  _ he would get to help the pretty boy, making him the hero that Yukhei knew Jungwoo needed.  _ This is going to go so well.  _

“Need any help?” Yukhei asked when he was close enough to Jungwoo. The smaller boy jumped slightly but then seeing Yukhei his face softened and a bright smile graced his already beautiful face. (Yukhei could feel his knees going a little weak).

“No, I got it Yukhei, but thank you!” Jungwoo said sweetly, and Yukhei was about to protest when suddenly Jungwoo raised the bow to his face and he released the taut bowstring, the arrow flying through the air and hitting a perfect bullseye. 

Yukhei looked at the target completely stunned, not expecting it at all. Jungwoo looked back at Yukhei and smiled sweetly at him. 

“Wow.” Yukhei breathed out. He was completely whipped. 

“If you leave your mouth open for too long you’re going to catch flies!” Doyoung yelled from a few feet down the line of targets.

“Fuck off, Doyoung!” Yukhei yelled back, his head whipping to where Doyoung was to yell at him. 

“Do you want to try, Yukhei?” Jungwoo asked, causing Yukhei to turn his head back and his face to soften. Jungwoo was holding the bow out, inviting Yukhei to take it from his hands. The younger quickly got over his shock and mounted his overconfident ego again.

“Of course I’ll try, but don’t get too intimidated by all this skill.” Yukhei boasted, taking the bow from Jungwoo’s hand. Jungwoo just giggled and stepped to the side, “I’ll try not too.” 

Yukhei placed the arrow in the bow and pulled the bowstring against his cheek, then, of course, being the stupid idiot he was, Yukhei didn’t even pause to aim because his impatient nature took over so he just let the arrow go blindly. The arrow ended up almost stabbing poor Yuta in the leg as he was walking near Jungwoo’s target to retrieve his own arrows.

“YUKHEI, YOU ACTUAL PIECE OF SHIT!” 

The younger looked back at Jungwoo sheepishly, trying to hide the fact that as much as Yukhei gassed himself up, he actually sucked at archery. 

“Hey! It’s okay, not everyone is good at this stuff!” Jungwoo said, a smile going on his face again, making Yukhei feel like jelly again. 

“Maybe I’m the one who needs help…” Yukhei said.

“That’s okay! I’ll help you!” Jungwoo said excitedly and god fucking damn it if he kept being this cute Yukhei was going to punch someone. 

“Here, it’s easy,” Jungwoo said, taking the bow from Yukhei’s hands, “The main thing is to have patience. You should never jump the gun, always take the time to make the arrow steady-”

Now, Yukhei tried to listen, he really did, but just the way Jungwoo was speaking with his soft and melodic voice was just so goddamn distracting. Everything about Jungwoo was just distracting, from his voice to his hands, to his hair, to his  _ lips,  _ goddamn, his  _ lips.  _ Yukhei just wanted to drop everything and kiss the shit out of Kim Jungwoo.

“-and the arrow should always be at least an inch below the centre of the target and- Yukhei? Yukhei are you listening?” 

Yukhei’s brain was suddenly shaken awake and he snapped out of his trance.

“Hm? What? Oh, oh yeah yeah I was. Totally listening to everything.” Yukhei said, trying to cover up the fact that he was definitely not paying attention to anything that Jungwoo was saying. 

“JUST MAKE OUT ALREADY!” Chenle screamed from where he was standing next to Jisung. The younger couldn’t help but cackle at Chenle’s comment, and Chenle turned back to Jisung with the widest smile on his face. 

“Okay okay, let’s focus.” Chenle said, bringing back his attention to the bows in their hands. 

“So, last time you did this you ended up setting the target on fire, right?” Chenle asked and Jisung nodded sheepishly.

“But, this isn’t going to happen this time because I’m here to help you!” Chenle added enthusiastically, which caused Jisung to smile shyly. 

The two got their bow and arrows ready, pulling the bowstring against their cheeks, and Jisung let go of his arrow first. For a few seconds, things seemed to be going normally, the arrow flew through the sky with no sign of catching flames, and Jisung was so ready to let out a victory cheer…  until the arrow hit the target and it instantly caught on fire.

Panic flooded through Jisung’s mind and he was about to start freaking out like he usually did, but suddenly the target was engulfed in water. Jisung turned his head and saw Chenle with his hands damp and the small water bottle he carried around everywhere emptied on the ground. 

“See, I told you I’m here to help you.” Chenle smiled, his face lighting up again.

And Jisung could feel his heart quicken and his chest to go warm and his mind to go blank. Chenle was just so  _ caring  _ and he was just always  _ there.  _ He was always there for Jisung, and he didn’t even have to. Jisung couldn’t even begin to think why Chenle was even his friend, it gave him no benefit, yet here he was. Chenle was just there with his bright smile and his fluffy purple hair, and his cool hands that made Jisung’s constantly warm hands lower in temperature every time their fingers interlocked, and  _ gods  _ Jisung loved it. Jisung loved Chenle’s smile, Chenle’s face, Chenle’s hands, everything.

Jisung loved Chenle.

“Gross.” Donghyuck mumbled to himself as he stared at the disgustingly sweet Chenle and Jisung.

“What?” Mark swivelled his head to look at Donghyuck.

“Hyukkie is just sad that he doesn't have a boyfriend.” Kun explained from where him and his brother were sat on the bench.

“Shut up.” Donghyuck snapped, his cheeks slightly red, but Mark didn't dare open his mouth and point it out. “Aren't you two supposed to be participating?” Donghyuck challenged as he readied his bow and arrow. Kun and Taeil closed their eyes and started mumbling, the dark fog starting to billow out of their palms.

“Okay okay, I’m sorry, I’ll shut up!” Donghyuck gave up and rolled his eyes at the twins who started laughing as they retracted the fog back into their hands.

“They don't like participating in these things.” Donghyuck explained.

“Yeah, I know some people like that.” Mark smirked as he thought back to the Aphrodite brothers.

“Hyuck, have you seen Nana?” Taeil asked Donghyuck, who had just fired an arrow at the target.

“Come to think of it I haven't. He’s probably off sleeping somewhere.” Donghyuck concluded.

“Nana?” Mark asked.

“Jaemin.” Donghyuck provided before readying another arrow. 

“Ah.” Mark nodded his head as he tried to set up the bow and arrow. Mark had never used a bow and arrow in his entire life, and the only help he had received was Sicheng silently gesturing how to do it. Wasn't that much help. 

“Here let me help.” Donghyuck sighed and put down his arrow, walking around to where Mark was. He stood behind Mark, his arms reaching around him and holding the bow straight. He placed his hands on top of Mark’s guiding his hands to the proper places. He shifted a bit behind Mark before helping him pull the arrow back.

“And shoot.” Donghyuck whispered into Mark’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Mark took a second to process the words before he let the arrow go whizzing to the target. He didn't get a bullseye, which made sense since he had no experience, but he did make it on the board, which was more than what he was expecting.

“Nice!” Donghyuck stepped around Mark and grinned, holding his hand out for a high five. “You’ll be as good as Renjun, Sicheng and Taeyong in no time!” 

Mark smiled as he looked down at the line of archers. Renjun was the first one that caught his eye, he was calmly shooting arrows at the target, rejoicing every time it hit a bullseye. Sicheng was different. He knew every single arrow would hit the target, so he stood with confidence as he pulled the bowstring and let the arrows fly. Taeyong was a whole other story. He looked so regal and almost ethereal with the bow and arrow. It was really something.

Taeyong was used to being good at everything. 

It wasn’t a self-centred thing, not at all, it was just… how he was. Ever since he entered Camp Limitless he always excelled at all the challenges he was given. Some kids would say that he was just using his powers to control the staff so he would get “special treatment” but that was never the case. Taeyong couldn’t even find a single time that he’d used his powers for something petty like that. Actually, Taeyong almost never used his powers. It was something he was taught by his mother. He shouldn’t have to rely on his abilities to succeed, he should already be a good enough demigod as too win without using his powers.

So when he saw people like Jaehyun using their stupid abilities all the time to cheat their way to success, it never failed to piss him off.

Taeyong was convinced that the gods had it out for him because he just so happened to be placed right next to Jaehyun during their archery exercises, so he had to constantly see his stupid face and his annoying tendency to use his vines to quickly remove the arrow from its place on the target to an area close to the bullseye. It was infuriating, seriously, and Taeyong felt like he was going to burst any second now.

“You know, cheating like that isn’t going to get you anywhere.” Taeyong suddenly said, not even turning to face Jaehyun to talk to him and keeping his eye on the target.

“Who says I’m cheating, sweetheart?” Jaehyun calmly responded.

“From the way you’re using your powers to make it seem like your aim is better than it actually is, I’d say that’s cheating.” Taeyong said, his confident and powerful aura engulfing his actions as he let the arrow fly.

“You caught me, but, I would think that the son of Hera would be a little better than this.” Jaehyun teased, obviously out to push all of Taeyong’s buttons.

Taeyong scoffed as he pulled another arrow from the quiver. “What do you even mean?”

“I mean,” Jaehyun started to say, walking closer to Taeyong. The older could feel the other’s presence getting closer, but he wouldn’t allow himself to tear his eyes away from the target. He would never give in to Jaehyun’s stupid games. But then Taeyong suddenly felt Jaehyun’s warm breath on his neck and his hand on Taeyong’s bow, tilting it upwards, “you’re supposed to hold the bow like this, you have the angle all wrong, sweetheart.” 

“Says the guy who can’t even get his arrows in the inner circle without help from his ability.” Taeyong quickly quipped back, not letting himself indulge in the shiver that ran down his spine. 

“At I least I don’t have to rely on my mommy to get spoil me rotten.”

At that, Taeyong whipped his head to face Jaehyun, his blood boiling and his anger peaking, only to realise that their faces were not evencentimetress apart.

“Seems like I struck a nerve.” Jaehyun said in his stupidly husky voice that made Taeyong want to kick him to the ground again. 

“Listen here you piece of-”

“No need for that, I understand the son of Hera is a little mad right now. I’ll leave wouldn’t want your precious face to get any stress lines.”

And then Taeyong’s hand flew down and made harsh contact with Jaehyun’s cheek, the loud smack ringing throughout the area. Jaehyun slowly lifted his hand to touch his now red cheek, and he trailed his eyes to meet Taeyong’s.

“You just fucking-”

“Yeah, I did. Now leave before I consider doing anything worse.” Taeyong snapped, his eyes dark and angry with an expression that could kill a whole army if they looked long enough.

Jaehyun could never forget the heat he saw in those eyes and the feeling of complete terror that washed over him.

***

“So why do we train and stuff?” Mark asked as he licked the popsicle that Donghyuck borrowed (stole) from the cafeteria after dinner. They were sat on the balcony once again, which was starting to become a habit. Not that Mark was one to complain. He was happy to talk to Donghyuck whenever he had the chance. Even if it was embarrassing to admit, Mark felt something for Donghyuck. Whether it was just friendship or something else, it was definitely there. Whenever Donghyuck wasn't around, he wanted him to be there, and whenever he was there, Mark couldn't keep a smile off his face. Was that a crush?

“To strengthen our skills.” Donghyuck responded simply, too caught up in trying to finish his popsicle.

“Yeah, but why do we need to strengthen our skills?” Mark asked.

“Well for many reasons, sometimes it's to get a better control over your powers or to please your god parents, but for the most part it's to make sure if the enemies ever attack, we know how to fight back.” Donghyuck explained, only confusing Mark more.

“We have enemies?” 

“No one told you?” Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows in surprise when Mark shook his head.

“Well, there’s this group called SM and they want the Titans to walk the earth again.” Donghyuck started to explain, “You know what the Titans are right?” Donghyuck asked when he saw Mark’s still confused expression. He sighed when mark shook his head no.

“Before the gods, there were the titans and they stomped all over the earth and there was fire and ice and bad stuff, and long story short, your dad sealed them waaaay underground in tartarus. If they ever got out, the world would end in fire and it would be literal hell on earth. There wouldn't even be earth anymore. SM wants to free the Titans.” Donghyuck explained.

“But who are they?” Mark questioned one final time.

“SM? They are a group of demigods that are rebelling against their parents and want to end the world. Pretty stupid if you ask me.” Donghyuck nodded at the end.

“Yeah,” Mark agreed.

“But enough about this dark stuff, tell me more about your hometown.” Donghyuck shook his head and gestured for Mark to go on. Donghyuck really liked listening to Mark talk about his old home. He learned that Donghyuck had grown up in Camp Limitless, after being dropped off shortly after his birth. He had never lived outside the camp, and he never really go the chance to leave either.

Mark was starting to really love the camp, but he would go crazy if was caged in. Even if it was big and there was plenty of space to run around and have fun, Donghyuck was missing out on so much. He had never been to the city, never ridden a bike, never even gone swimming in a pool. He loved the way that Donghyuck’s face lit up when he talked about little things like cars and office buildings. He was still trying to wrap his head around the whole subway system thing (He didn't understand how the trains didn't crash into each other). 

He decided right then that he would take Donghyuck with him when he visited his mum again.

 

_ Dear Mum, _

_ I'm settling in very well, it's so nice here. Today I learned how to shoot a bow and arrow. It’s a lot harder than they make it seem in the movies but Donghyuck helped me. Yesterday we played “extreme hide and seek” and it was so cool, I got to see everyone’s powers. Ten and Jungwoo can use charm speak and that helped us a lot. Oh and the twins of Hecate can make this weird fog thing from their hands. It didn't hurt or anything but I couldn't see. Wild. Donghyuck can disappear in shadows and bring things back to life. A lot of people don't like him for it though, which is really stupid, because it's such a cool power. What do you think? _

_ I really like him mum. I’m not sure if I have a crush though, I just know that I like being around him. And that he's really hot, and nice to me and I can't stop smiling when he’s around ahhhhh help mother!! What do I do???  _

_ From your panicked son, Mark. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here ya go ladies and gents and others  
> comment on what you think of the story progression so far!  
> ily u guys btw


	4. Handsome

“Okay seriously, what the fuck is up with you and Hera’s kid?” Yuta asked as he sat down next to Jaehyun at their table in the dining hall.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jaehyun responded, his eyes focused on nothing in the distance.

“Oh come on, you guys look at each other like you’re either going to choke each other to death or furiously make out.” Yuta scoffed.

“Maybe it’s both… damn didn’t know Taeyong was so kinky.” Yuta added on, making Jaehyun’s eyes widen slightly and his cheeks darken. It wasn’t like he was imagiining Taeyong’s perfect lips against his own, or how it would be like to hold his body flush against his own, or what those powerful eyes would look as Jaehyun-

“Hey! Jung Jaehyun!” Yuta yelled, snapping his fingers in front of Jaehyun’s flushed face.

“What?” Jaehyun snapped, turning to face Yuta’s cheeky smirk.

“You were totally thinking of Taeyong, weren’t you?” Yuta said with a knowing smirk.

“What the fuck? No way.” Jaehyun said, probably just a little too defensively.

“Mhm, okay, whatever you say… but seriously, one day you weren’t even acknowledging Taeyong’s existence and now you guys can’t stop giving each other death glares.” Yuta said with a questioning tone.

Jaehyun sighed and leaned back into the bench, “I may or may not have gotten slapped by Taeyong because apparently,  _ I’m  _ the asshole. Fucking spoiled brat.” Jaehyun sneered.

“Wait, wait, wait, what?! Taeyong slapped you?” Jaehyun nodded his head.

“And I wasn’t there to see it?!” Yuta added on, making Jaehyun roll his eyes

“Okay! Okay, I’m sorry, I’m sorry! But, I hope he hit you hard. You deserve it.” Yuta said, his face serious.

“You never know when to keep your mouth shut, don’t you?” Jaehyun responded, Yuta's face returning back to its mischevious grin.

“What can I say, it’s a gift.” Yuta grinned, winking and Jaehyun fake gagged.

“Okay, okay, in all seriousness, what exactly happened?” 

Jaehyun sighed again, getting ready to explain the whole story. He started with how he first fought with Taeyong during extreme hide and seek… and how he got his ass handed to him. Then, he explained what happened at archery and what he said to get Taeyong so pissed, which made Yuta's eyes widen and his jaw to go slack.

“You should be  _ lucky  _ you got away with just a good slap. Not to be rude, but you really were an asshole. If I was Taeyong I would have shoved my whole foot up your ass, Jesus.” Yuta said.

“What do you mean? I did not deserve to be fucking  _ slapped _ . I don’t care who the fuck Taeyong thinks he is, and honestly, I wasn’t even being an asshole. I was joking around. These spoiled kids seriously don’t know how to take a fucking joke.” Jaehyun shook his head, Yuta sighing loudly and dropping his head into his hands.

“You seriously are a whole dumbass, Jaehyun.” Yuta said, his face still in his hands. 

“What? What did I do?” Jaehyun asked, confused as to why his own brother wasn’t even on his side.

“Just… It’s not my place to say anything, but just apologize for what you said.” Yuta said, getting up from his seat and leaving the dining hall. Jaehyun scoffed and turned to look at where Taeyong was. He was sitting at his usual table, but Ten and that new Zeus kid were sitting with him and they were talking about something funny it seemed because Taeyong was smiling brightly, his eyes wider than Jaehyun remembered them and so much… sweeter. And as if Taeyong knew he was being stared at, his eyes moved from looking at Ten to making sudden eye contact with Jaehyun, his smile immediately dropping and his eyes losing the sweet glisten and becoming dark. How Taeyong managed to do that was a mystery, but it sent a shiver down Jaehyun’s spine as he broke the eye contact.

_ I’m not fucking apologizing. _

  
  


***

 

“Jeno what's wrong?” Renjun asked as he poked the top of the boys head. Jeno had woken up late that morning and was late to breakfast as a result. Now he was sat at the table, not eating his food and sulking as he rest his head in his arms on the table.

“I had a rough night.” Jeno mumbled in response.

“Oh yeah, I saw you skipped dinner last night.” Renjun responded as he thread his fingers through Jeno’s hair soothingly. It really reminded him of the night before where Jaemin thread his fingers through his hair. Ugh, that was the main issue. Jeno just couldn't get Jaemin off his mind. He couldn't get his stupid fingers, and his stupid lips and those stupid fucking beautiful eyes out of his head. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Jaemin’s eyes shining back at him. 

He hardly even knew Jaemin before that night, and now that he had seen Jaemin come out his shell at the sunset, he wanted more. He wanted so much more. He wanted Jaemin to stare at him with those eyes like the sky, and to play with his hair and to tell him more stories about his life. 

It was a bit overwhelming for Jeno. For once in his life, he was conflicted about another person. He was generally an upbeat person, not letting other people’s drama get to him, but for once in his life, he was stressing over a boy. A boy whose eyes twinkled like stars, and whose smile was as soft as moonlight. Gods, it was too much for poor little Jeno.

“This is so fucking stupid.” Jeno groaned as he sat back up, tears brimming in the corner of his eyes. Stupid Jaemin with his stupid perfect face. Renjun and the other people gasped at the expletive but opted to not point it out when they saw the tears threatening to run down his face.

“Woah, what's wrong?” Renjun tilt his head in confusion, a concerned expression taking over his face.

“I think,” Jeno started, hesitant at first, before Jaemin’s eyes ran through his head once again and the words came tumbling out of his mouth, “I think I caught feelings for someone.” Jeno confessed, his lip quivering.

“Really?” Renjun gasped in surprise.

“I heard someone say feelings.” Ten slyly smiled as he poked his head between the two. Jeno took one look at Ten before bursting out into tears. It wasn't like him to cry, especially over something as trivial as a boy, but he really liked Jaemin and it physically hurt his heart to think about the son of Nyx.

“Woah I’m sorry.” Ten’s eyes widened as he took a step to the side and sat down next to the boy. “What's wrong?”

“This is so stupid! We became friends yesterday! Why is he so hottt?” Jeno said through his tears, dragging out the final word before collapsing into Ten’s arms.

“Awwww, my baby’s in love.” Ten cooed as he ran his hands through Jeno’s hair. The boy cried harder when Ten started touching his hair. Why was everyone suddenly touching his hair? It was almost like the universe had it out for him. The universe wanted the only thought in Jeno’s mind to be Jaemin. It’s like he couldn't escape him.

“With who?” Renjun tried to pipe in but what just met with more cries from Jeno.

“Do you want my advice?” Ten asked Jeno.

“No, because you’re going to tell me to just fuck them.” Jeno whined through his tears as he rest his head back on the table.

“That's true.” Ten admitted.

“I think he's just tired.” Renjun explained as he rubbed Jeno’s back in a comforting manner.

“I’m not tired I’m in love.” Jeno mumbled, before his exhaustion kicked back in and he drifted off.

 

***

 

Ten didn’t fall in love. Kind of ironic, since he was the son of the goddess of love, but it made sense if you think about it. Aphrodite was the god of love and sexual attraction, and since she had many many daughters and two sons, her traits were divided in between her children. Ten just happened to end up with sexual attraction. Ten made people lust for him, Ten made people question their sexualities, Ten made people aroused, love just wasn’t his thing. It was always about sensuality and sex, never about love. Love was always Jungwoo’s thing, and it suited him, but love and actual relationships didn’t suit Ten.

Which is why Ten was incredibly confused now. Ever since he (quite literally) fell in front of Johnny Seo, he couldn’t get the boy out of his mind. Every time he would go out with Jungwoo and he would so much as catch a glimpse of Johnny, his heart would immediately start to race and he subconsciously did everything possible to catch the attention of the older. Usually, Ten just wanted to have everyone’s eyes on him, but now he only cared about Johnny. He didn’t care for all those other people who would check him out or give him those  _ fuck me  _ eyes he was so used to receiving, he only cared for what Johnny thought of him.

His thoughts made him enter into panic mode. He had never,  _ never  _ felt like this. He’d never cared for one person’s opinion of him so much before this moment. This was so unlike him, and it made him completely and utterly terrified. 

Even if Ten was scared of these new… feelings, it still didn’t stop him from trying to interact with Johnny in every way possible, because he still had a bet to win, and if Lisa even  _ tried  _ to get to Johnny before he does he’s going to tear her a new asshole. 

“Hey gorgeous, see something you like?” Ten said as he plopped down next to Johnny, who was busy fixing his spear.

Now, Johnny was in a bit of a situation because after developing feelings for Ten and coming to terms with the emotions, it was like Ten was everywhere he looked,  He was always there, being illegally gorgeous or using the cheesiest chat-up lines Johnny had ever heard, but  _ gods,  _ he still couldn’t help but feel weak when Ten would so much as glance at him. 

What can I say, Johnny was a weak man. 

“Um, I guess?” Johnny responded rather awkwardly.

“Aw, Johnny I’m flattered.” Ten said with his soft voice that drove Johnny up the fucking wall.

“So, what’re you doing, handsome?” Ten asked again, leaning slightly closer to Johnny and the older seriously thought he was going to have a panic attack because of their close proximity adding on to the fact that Ten just called him  _ handsome.  _

“Just fixing a spear I broke.” Johnny said, his tone coming out as disinterested, which was not what he was going for. He was just trying his hardest to not completely stutter and fumble over his words. Johnny was something you’d call, panicked, at the moment. His outward appearance seemed calm and collected and probably unbothered, but on the inside, it was like actual hell was breaking loose. 

“Hm, that’s nice.” Ten said in his sultry voice, scooting a little closer to Johnny, making the older’s breath hitch and his muscles freeze.  Being smooth wasn’t really Johnny’s forte, so he was really struggling to keep it all together right now and not burst into a panicked gay explosion. 

“How’d it break?” Ten asked, pressing his body slightly closer to Johnny’s, making the older’s cheeks heat up and his brain to short circuit. 

“Threw it too hard.” Johnny answered quickly, nearly avoiding a nervous stutter that bubbled at the tip of his tongue.

“Wow, you really are as strong as they say.” Ten said, leaning his weight onto one hand while pushing his bangs back with the other, making Johnny nearly choke on his own spit. Johnny turned his attention back to the spear and his eyebrows furrowing in concentration, trying with all his power to not look like a complete idiot in front of Ten. 

“I guess, I mean it is my gift.” Johnny said, his hands busy with tying the head of the spear to the staff, but his hands were too nervous and too much strength was being put in that the head kept slipping out of the rope. 

Ten observed the action for a while, before taking the spear out of Johnny’s hands, causing the older to look at him with a puzzled expression. Ten’s smaller and delicate fingers tied the rope gently around the spearhead, securing it in place before he gave it back to Johnny with a small smile.

“Sometimes you need gentler fingers to get the job done.” Ten said, his dazzling smile still on his face, making Johnny’s head spin and his heart rate accelerate.

“T-thank you.” Johnny said, a stutter coming out as he tried to conceal his darkening cheeks. 

“JOHNNY CAN YOU STOP BEING GAY FOR A SECOND AND COME OVER HERE, MY FOOT IS STUCK IN A GODDAMN BEAR TRAP!” 

The pair jumped at the sudden voice, Johnny turned his head to see none other than his idiot brother in pain on the lower end of the meadow.

“Ah, my brother. He- I should probably go.” Johnny said, reluctantly getting up, his now fixed spear in hand.

“Yeah, you should go help him, he seems to be in quite the situation."

“Uh, yeah, that’s- he does that. A lot. Well, bye, I -uh, I’ll see you around?” Johnny said, cursing at himself for sounding so awkward.

Ten giggled lightly and smiled at him, sending shivers down Johnny’s spine.

“Sure, handsome. I’ll see you around.” 

Johnny then felt his face break out into a smile. A genuine smile, and it sent waves of warmth down Ten’s spine, making the younger’s face fall slightly and his cheeks to go red.

“JOHNNY I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON’T STOP MAKING ‘FUCK ME’ EYES AT TEN AND COME HELP ME I’M GONNA TELL DAD YOU’RE BEING A LITTLE BITCH!”

 

***

 

Waking up in the middle of the day was weird, especially for Jeno. He was confused for a couple seconds before he remembered the fiasco at breakfast and his face broke out into a violent blush. It wasn't like Jeno to have episodes like that, especially when he was the poster child for all things happy and bright. But he was just so tired and overwhelmed that he slipped. 

It was all Na Jaemin’s fault. It was his fault for making Jeno lose sleep, and it was his fault that he couldn't stop thinking of him. Screw Na Jaemin and his stupid face and his soft voice.

Jeno tried to stay angry but he really couldn't, not when he was thinking about Jaemin’s eyes, that shone like the sky when he looked at Jeno the night before. Was it stupid to fall in love with someone over that? Because Jeno could very easily admit that he was in love. He just didn't know what to do now. It’s not like him and Jaemin had talked many times before yesterday, and it’s not like they had the chance to talk to each other very often now. Did this mean that he would actually have to make the effort to talk to Jaemin? _That’s exhausting_.

Jeno hated to admit it, but he didn't have much experience with relationships. When he lived in the outside world, he was one of the popular kids, but it was only because he was nice. He never got love confessions and he never dated anyone, so he was very new to the whole “liking people” thing. And as the sociable person that he was, he decided to do what he always did, and go to other people for help. 

As much as he loved his friend group, he knew that they were all in similar situations as him, and none of them had much experience with love, so it would be stupid for him to ask them for advice. He thought about going to Ten for help, but he knew what he would say. But then he thought about the other kids at the Aphrodite cabin. There was Jungwoo, the other hundreds of girls, and there was the head of the cabin, Rosé. She was kind, and when Jeno first came to the camp, she took him under her wing until he found his own group of friends. He could go to her for help. 

He shook off his fatigue and pushed himself off the bed, walking around the cabin to the exit. He would have to thank Ten and Renjun for taking him back to his bed since he remembered falling asleep in the dining pavilion. The sun outside was bright, and for the first time in his life, he hated the light. It was too bright, he wanted to sun to go away. especially since with night time, came Jaemin.

Jaemin really had that effect on him.

Jeno groaned and pulled his hoodie over his eyes and sulked over to the Aphrodite cabin. He swung the door open and was immediately greeted by the fresh aroma of the house. The Aphrodite cabin was easily the best-decorated cabin. They left all the decorating to Rosé, the head of the cabin, and she did not disappoint.

There was a thick layer of flowers on the wall, making the deep brown wood of the cabin disappear. The ceiling was painted a deep green, with vines crawling over the surface. There were lights hanging down from the ceiling, and each room was separated by a beige chiffon sheet.

“Rosé?” Jeno called out in the cabin, his voice ringing in the relatively empty house. He was about to leave since there didn't seem to be anyone in the house until Rosé came out of her room at the end of the hall. The beige chiffon was pulled back and dramatically pushed to the side as Rosé and Jungwoo walked down the hall. It was kinda like watching a fashion show, her hips swayed with each step, accentuated by her black dress. Jungwoo was the complete opposite, wearing a white see-through blouse with white embroidered flowers littering the chiffon fabric. The blouse was tucked into his pants, and his navy hair was slicked back. All Jeno could do was stare as the Aphrodite siblings walked down the corridor.

“What’s wrong?” Jungwoo asked once they were stood in front of Jeno. The boy looked up at them with a sad look as he grabbed the strings on his hoodie and pulled them tight in order to cover his face.

“I’m having the worst day of my life.” Jeno mumbled as Rosé cooed and pulled him into a hug, “I know, Ten told me about your breakdown during breakfast.” She ran a hand through Jeno’s hair, making the younger push her away.

“Why is everyone touching my hair today?!” Jeno furrowed his eyebrows as he leaned back. Rosé took a step back and looked Jeno up and down before opening her mouth.

“Take a seat, and tell me what's wrong.” She said as she sat down on the couch, Jungwoo quickly following. Jeno sadly nodded and took a seat next to Rosé.

“This boy is ruining my life.” Jeno dramatically sighed and slouched into the leather couch.

“No no, Jeno don't be dramatic, that's my job. You have a crush? On who.” Rosé chuckled before giving him a pleasant smile.

“Jaemin.” Jeno said in a small voice as he played with his fingers.

“Son of Nyx?” Jungwoo asked, shock lacing through his words as Jeno nodded slowly. “Why him?”  

Yeah, why him? Jaemin was the complete opposite of him, yet he couldn't get the boy out of his mind. Why did it have to be Jaemin?

“Because, Because,” Jeno thought for a second. There were too many words to describe Jaemin, “Hes perfect.” 

“What about him is perfect?” Jungwoo questioned as his leaned back and crossed his legs.

“What about him isn't perfect? I mean everything about him is so perfect, his smile is bright and amazing, even if he is the son of the night, he's so dazzling. And he was so nice to me yesterday, and it was so cool seeing him get more energetic as the sunset. And during the night time his eyes shone like the stars and let me tell you, it was so beautiful. It was perfect.” Jeno sighed as he rambled on and sunk further into the couch.

“So why don't you tell him?” Rosé asked as she leaned forwards and rest her head on her hands, letting her red hair cascade down her shoulder.

“Because we became friends yesterday! I became friends with him yesterday and I already have a crush on him, I mean who else falls in love this quick? It’s all his fault for looking so beautiful, it's not fair!” Jeno groaned and threw his head back up.

“Love?” Rosé quirked an eyebrow.

“Well, not love, but I like him a whole lot and I don't know what to do, because it happened so quickly and he definitely doesn't like me and I'm just really stressed and overwhelmed because I’ve never felt this way about someone.” Jeno said all in one breath.

“You don't know if he doesn't like you.” Jungwoo piped in with a knowing smile on his face, “I mean he never told you that he doesn't like you.”

“Yeah, but we're so different, and we don't talk very often and our friends aren't friends with each other.” Jeno pouted.

“I heard that Mark and Donghyuck are really close now.” Jungwoo grinned, “So you can definitely talk to him during freetime later.”

“And you know what they say,” Rosé leaned in close to Jeno’s face before breaking out into a grin, “Opposites attract.”

 

***

  
  


There was absolutely nothing that could compare to a Saturday spent doing absolutely nothing. Quite conveniently, At Camp Limitless the weekends were open, meaning you could do whatever you pleased. There were no scheduled actives, so you were free to roam around and go crazy, or do nothing if that made you happy. Mark chose the latter of the two, opting to go to one of the smaller meadows with his new friend group.

Yuta insisted they go to the meadow with a clear view of Sicheng practising his archery, and Mark couldn't complain since Donghyuck, Jaemin and the twins were sitting near the targets. He had since calmed down after he wrote a letter to his mum with all of his feelings. She responded with a letter telling him to get himself together and go with the flow, “it's just a boy.” 

But that's the thing, it wasn't just a boy. If it was just a boy, then he wouldn't be feeling like this. It was Donghyuck. Donghyuck the son of Hades. Donghyuck the kid who was supposed to be dark, but had the softest of smiles. Donghyuck who’s eyes twinkled when he brought daisies back to life. The list went on, but Mark did agree that he needed to calm down. He wasn't even sure if he had romantic feelings for Donghyuck, so he just needed to step back and go with the flow.

“So Yangyang decides to hold up the liquor store, but then the clerk pulls out a gun and all of a sudden we’ve got a Mexican standoff!” Yuta exclaimed, Renjun gasping in surprise, Doyoung rolling his eyes, and Jeno was too busy sulking with his hood over his eyes to pay any attention to whatever story Yuta was telling.

“Mark, are you listening?” Yuta furrowed his eyebrows as he waved a hand in front of Mark's face, snapping the boy out of his thoughts.

“Sorry I was thinking.” Mark blinked a couple times before apologising.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Ten wiggled his eyebrows as he scooched closer to Mark, “That Hades kid?”

“What?” Mark spluttered as he leaned back away from Ten.

“I’ve been seeing you sneaking around with him lately, at the archery range, at breakfast, and even at your balcony. Is anything going on?” Ten said with the biggest grin on his face.

“No, uh, we’re friends.” Mark said, trying to keep his voice steady.

“A son of Zeus is friends with a son of Hades,” Jaehyun chuckled to himself from where he was sat on the ground, “Revolutionary.” he joked as he used his vines to steal Renjun’s water bottle. The younger boy tried to protest but he knew that it was no use when he saw how Jaehyun’s vines were just so tightly coiled around the bottle. It got Mark thinking. His friends had such amazing gifts.

When he looked over at Yuta who was laying in one of the lounge chairs, one leg propped up, the other one lazily slung over the edge, there was a large snake slithering up his leg, completely unbothered by its proximity with humans. Mark thought it was so cool how snakes would follow Yuta around, and was surprised to find out that he could even control them if he felt the need.

Then there was Ten, who could use charm speak to control others. Honestly, he didn't even need the charm speak, since just one look at him would have you falling at his feet. Everything about Ten just oozed sensuality, from his looks to the way he dressed himself it was all perfect.

And then there was Mark, who had no outstanding abilities.

“How did you guys find out what your powers were?” Mark asked, making everyone turn back around to look at him.

“I don't know, it kinda just happens.” Yuta shrugged, “It was pretty easy for me to figure out my power since you know, it's snakes following me around.”

“I figured my power out because I got angry at my teacher and like I accidentally choked her with my vines.” Jaehyun said, laughing a bit at the memory.

“I found out when I talked a boy into giving me his house when I was five.” Ten grinned.

“How do I figure out my power?”

“It depends.” Taeyong suddenly said from behind Mark, thoroughly startling him and the others.

“Woah, where did you come from?” Mark said, placing his hand on his chest as to steady his racing heart beat from getting so startled.

“Taeyong always seems to just... Appear.” Yuta said, moving his hand across the air for dramatic effect. 

“It’s like he has motherly senses on him, whenever someone is in distress or confused hes suddenly just, there.” Renjun explained, making Taeyong laugh lightly, his eyes turning into beautiful crescents and his perfect teeth on display. Suddenly, the vines that were wrapped around Renjun’s water bottle gripped tighter and tighter until the pressure was too much and the bottle burst, causing water to splash all over Renjun.

“Jaehyun, what the heck!” Renjun yelled out, wiping away the water from his arms. Taeyong suddenly made eye contact with Jaehyun, the heavy tension settling in to the group as the two looked at each other, both of them refusing to back down.

“Didn’t know you were friends with Mark.” Taeyong said, his demeanor changing from warm to cold in seconds.

“Didn’t know you had time for friends.” Jaehyun said back, his jaw clenched. 

“Oh my god, will you two shut the fuck up and make out already!” Yuta said, suddenly breaking through the tense air.

“Yuta!” Both Jaehyun and Taeyong said at the same time. Renjun leaned over to whisper into Mark’s ear, “it’s like they’re practically soul mates.” 

“Yeah, if soul mates wanted to kill each other.” Mark whispered back.

“Hey guys!” A bright and new voice suddenly said, everyone’s heads turning to see Jungwoo happily walking over to the group with Yukhei in tow.

“Oh, would you look at that, the gays finally decided to join.” Yuta said, a cheeky smirk on his face.

“Yuta, you are a gay.” Renjun said before turning his attention to Jungwoo and Yukhei.

“I think we’ve established everyone here is gay.” Doyoung scoffed as he put down his journal.

“We don't know if Mark is!” Jungwoo cut in.

“He’s not even listening right now,” Ten snorted, “Too busy looking at Donghyuck.” He pointed at Mark who was indeed to busy gazing at Donghyuck. The boy had stood up and was now practicing his archery. Even from the back, he looked so regal as he pulled the bowstring taut against his cherry lips.

“Proves my point exactly.” Doyoung smirked, “Mark stop being gay and engage in the conversation.”

“What?” Mark blinked a couple times and turned to face the group, “What were we talking about?”

“Awww Markiepoo has a crush!” Ten cooed as he rocked back with laughter.

“Oh shut up.” Mark frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, “Back to the powers, how do I learn to control my power?”

“Well, what's your power?” Taeyong asked, ignoring the way Jaehyun was boring a hole into the side of his face.

“I’m not sure, but I think I can control the weather.” Mark shrugged his shoulder.

“What makes you think that?” Renjun questioned as he tilt his head to one side.

“Well uh, whenever I feel any sort of negative emotion, it rains?” Mark explained as he played with his fingers.

“SO IT WAS YOU!” Yuta yelled as he jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at Mark, “It was you who made it rain a couple days ago, and ruined my favourite shirt!”

“Yeah, that was me.” Mark looked down at his lap and shrugged sheepishly, “Is there a way for me to control it and make it rain whenever I want?”

“Yeah, it just takes a while.” Jeno finally spoke up from where he was slouched over. He pushed his hoodie out of his to see as he continued. “Like I used to only be able to give energy through my aura, but now i can make an effort to use the energy and make the people around me happy and stuff.” Jeno said, although his face was anything but happy. 

“Me too. I used to only attract snakes but now I can make them do whatever I want.” Yuta said as he used his pointer finger to make the snake on his leg slither down into the grass.

“But how do I do that?” Mark asked.

“Well, it's kinda hard to explain.” Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows, “It just kinda happens one day with enough practice. You get this feeling in your chest and its overwhelming at first, but eventually you get used to it, and that's when you can control your power.”

“That makes no sense.” Mark groaned and slouched into the back of the lounge chair.

“It’s not gonna make sense, but trust me. There will be a day where all of a sudden it’ll click.” Taeyong explained, the majority of the group nodding along, other than Jaehyun who was still trying to make a point and act like Taeyong didn't exist.

“Oh, and sometimes, in dire situations, you can do crazy things with your powers.” Yukhei piped in with a grin on his face.

“Yeah but only in life or death situations.” Jungwoo added on with a shy smile on his face, Yukhei turning to him with a similar smile.

“What sort of crazy things?” Mark asked, curiosity dancing in his eyes. 

“Well, You don't actually know until you are faced with the enemy.” Renjun explained. “It’s really weird.”

“This is all weird.” Mark said with a frown on his face. The conversation continued on as Mark slouched further into the lounge chair. In all honesty, he didnt care what his friends were talking about. All he wanted to do was watch Donghyuck as he practiced his archery. It wasn't like he didn't like his friends, no of course not, he loved his friends and he was so grateful that they had let him into their group, but there was something so different about Donghyuck.

Everything just went so easily when he was with Donghyuck. He didn't need to make an effort to listen or add to the conversation, he didn't need to try and fill the silence with meaningless banter, because Donghyuck was okay with silence. He talked when he wanted to and stayed quiet when he felt it was right, and it was so perfect. 

_ Gods, why can't I get him off my mind. _

“Mark?” Jaehyun asked, Mark too busy with his thoughts to answer.

“Mark’s too busy being gay.” Ten snorted, snapping mark from his thoughts.

“Hmm?” Mark turned to ten.

“Oh, nothing.”

“Are you actually friends with the Hades kid?” Taeyong asked, trying to not let his judgment slip into his voice.

“You know, he isn't that bad. He’s actually pretty funny.” Mark explained as he played with the sleeve on his sweatshirt.

“Really?” Renjun asked, genuinely shocked to think that Mark thought so, “But he can bring things back from the dead.”

“Yeah, but you guys have him all wrong. He can't even bring wilting flowers back to life without getting tired, it's not like he can summon an army of the undead.” He said with a grin on his face, “he's actually pretty sweet once you get to know him.” 

“Well,” Ten leaned back with a knowing smile on his face, ”We ought to get to know him then.”

“Yeah, call him over!” Yuta said with a bright grin, as Jungwoo nodded along.

“Hyuck!” Mark called, making the tan boy spin around in surprise. His eyes softened when he saw Mark smiling back at him, and waving him over. He looked over at the other people sitting with Mark, and the smile faltered. He looked over at Mark warily but the older chose to ignore it and continue to wave Donghyuck over.

The boy furrowed his eyebrows and walked over with Jaemin. Mark smiled bright as he pat the space next to him for Donghyuck to sit. Jaemin looked around for a second before he saw Jeno sitting on the ground. His face brightened considerably as he grinned and took a seat next to Jeno.

“Fancy seeing you here.” Jaemin leaned in and whispered into Jeno’s ear.

“Yep!” Jeno squeaked out as he pulled his hoodie further over his face, to cover the bright and angry blush that was blooming on his cheeks.

As the son of Hades got closer to the group, there was like a feeling of someone scratching at Taeyong’s throat, and he knew that was his queue to leave. He knew because of the harsh whispering in his ear, the pressure on his chest, and the over  _ need  _ to get out of there.

“Sorry guys, I have to go. Just remembered I forgot to clean up my cabin before inspection.” Taeyong said, suddenly getting up and gaining everyone’s attention.

“Aw, but Tae inspection is in a few hours-”

“Sorry, I really have to go.” Taeyong said, cutting Ten off and turning on his heel quickly enough so he didn’t see Ten’s downcast expression. 

Taeyong quickly ran out of the meadows, turning the twists of the path and finally getting to his cabin. He quickly took a few seconds to catch his breath and compose himself before entering his cabin and walking towards an empty hallway. At the end of that hallway was a large white sheet, and Taeyong threw the sheet down to reveal a dark mirror, the glass a weird thick texture, no reflection showing in the mirror, only darkness.

Taeyong took another few seconds to steady himself before voicing a spell in ancient Greek, causing the black glass to ripple like water and a sudden woman appearing before him.

“You’ve been getting awfully brave recently.” The woman said, her voice deep but smooth, light but also sharp like clean cut knives.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed your recent choice in friendships. You expect me to be okay with these people? The son of Aphrodite is one thing, but Dionysus? Hades? I thought I taught you better.” 

Taeyong took a deep breath before speaking, making sure his voice was steady and strong. “Jaehyun isn’t a friend.”

“I don’t care if he’s a friend or not, I want you to break all contact. You know his father and I aren’t on the best of terms-

_ That’s the understatement of the century _ , Taeyong thought to himself as he remembered all his mother had called Dionysus in the past: coward, liar, disgrace, etc.

“-I don’t care whether you want to be nice or malicious to him, what I told you to do is to not interact, and you disobeyed.”

“Yes, you are correct. I am sorry.” Taeyong said quickly, he knew to apologize instantly, whether or not he understood what he was apologizing for

“Good. Now, about Hades’ child. He is mingling with your friends-”

For once her tone sounded lighter, softer, not as piercing and malicious.

“-I don’t want you anywhere near that demon. I don’t want you to look, think, or much less talk to that thing. If he sticks around your friends, you are to leave immediately, do you understand me?”

“Mother-”

“I said, do you understand me, Taeyong?” 

She paused for a moment, breathing deeply before speaking again.

“I could kill you this instant. I could end your life with the snap of my fingers. I could destroy that whole camp if I wanted to, but I’m not going to. Remember that, Taeyong. Remember how many times I have spared your life. Remember how much I have given you. Now, do you understand me?”

“Yes, Mother.” 

“Good.”

His mother disappeared from the mirror and the white sheet magically resurfaced, covering the mirror once again and leaving Taeyong to stare at a blank bed sheet. He let his eyes close, his hands to become fists and his breathing to deepen. 

 

Taeyong had never had a close relationship with his mother. It was a weird thing, the way they viewed each other. She was Hera, the “queen” of the Gods of Olympus, and she wasn’t really the nicest being alive. She had a reputation of being merciless. Hera had hundreds of children, born from Zeus, from other humans, from other gods: there were hundreds. But they were all dead.

Every single one of Hera’s children were killed by Hera herself. Hera didn’t fear much, she had nothing to fear, but there was one fear that ate her away. It was the fear of becoming like Zeus’s father: murdered by her own child. So, every child she had she would kill. No one could replace her: she was Hera.

That was, until Taeyong was born. 

He was nothing but an experiment, a sick bet. Zeus had called Hera a prude and told her she wouldn’t even dream of having any sort of sexual intercourse with anyone. That was why Zeus was such a whore: Hera was a stuck up prude who didn’t give him what he wanted, so to pay him back for what he said, Hera went down to earth, disguised herself as a beautiful human, and had sex with a man she met on the streets of Seoul, Korea. 

Incredibly complicated and long story short: Hera realized that she needed an offspring of some sort, even if gods were immortal, there were always ways of getting rid of them, and Hera had a long list of enemies who would be glad to eliminate all traces of her.

Taeyong grew up on Mount Olympus alongside the gods themselves and he was constantly treated like a spectacle. He was Hera’s only living son, the only one who Hera thought was worthy enough to spare, therefore he had to obey every single one of her commands. It was Taeyong’s sole purpose to serve his mother in every way, and the thought of that made him sick to his stomach.

Taeyong used to obey without a question, he was born for it, after all, but recently he had seen what he could become without the chains tying him to his mother and constraining him from doing what he wanted to. He was a child, yet he was forced to train like a soldier in Hera’s personal army. He was nothing but a pawn in her stupid game, a slave, a servant. He was disposable, and Taeyong knew it.

Taeyong knew he was born only to die.

 

///

 

Back in the meadow, Donghyuck was awkwardly sitting next to Mark. He was happy Ten and the others were making an effort to open up and be friends with him, and he appreciated it, but it was so weird sitting with the people who would otherwise ignore you. Mark seemed to pick up on the tension that Donghyuck felt an offered him a small smile and a hand on his thigh.

“Donghyuck, right?” Ten asked with a bright grin on his face. His voice seemed to mellow Donghyuck out a bit, and it looked like Jaemin was making an effort to use his calm aura to ease the atmosphere since Mark felt sleepy all of a sudden. Donghyuck looked over at Jaemin with a thankful smile, the latter not catching the way Jeno was also smiling at him. 

“Yeah, that's me.” Donghyuck said with a sheepish smile.

“Mark here has told us all about you.” Ten giggled as Mark leaned forwards and hit him on the shoulder.

“Shut up.” Mark looked down to cover the pink deepening on his cheeks.

“He has?” Donghyuck quirked an eyebrow and looked at Mark with a surprised expression.

“I’m so sorry!” Renjun suddenly said, catching everyone off guard, “I mean I never talked to you because I always thought you were a bad person, and I thought you could bring an undead army to life to kill us all, but Mark told us that you don't have the strength to do that so I’m so sorry I misjudged you!”

The was a silence as Donghyuck processed Renjun’s sudden apology, but once he realised what Renjun said a smile rose to his face.

“Thank you.” Donghyuck whispered as he looked down at his lap. Mark grinned and squeezed Donghyuck’s thigh. They slipped into an easy conversation after that, not questioning the fact that Donghyuck and Jaemin were sitting with them. Mark was happy with how he influenced his friends to give Donghyuck and Jaemin a try since before they wouldn't have even considered talking to the boys but here they were: Jaemin and Renjun laughing together as Donghyuck quietly chuckled to himself.

Donghyuck was a lot quieter than he usually was when he was with Mark, but that was probably since he wasn't used to being around Mark’s other friends. It started off with Donghyuck sitting quietly and not engaging in the conversation but now Mark could tell that Donghyuck was uncomfortable. He was tapping his leg and fiddling with his hands, and his face looked so sad, to the point where Mark decided he had to put an end to it.

“Do you wanna go?” Mark leaned over and whispered in Donghyuck’s ear. The younger flinched at the sound of Mark’s voice so close to him before he nodded furiously.

“I think me and Hyuck are gonna go now.” Mark said to the group as he stood up, and looked back at Donghyuck.

“Go where hmm?” Ten said, his smirk growing by the second as he wiggling his eyebrows at Mark.

“Oh shut up,” Mark glared at Ten as he turned back to Donghyuck, as the younger boy stood up. Together they walked out of the meadow and towards the cabins, Ten giggling the whole way through.

“Do you think Mark has realised yet?” Jungwoo turned and asked Ten, who shook his head.

“Realised what?” Yukhei asked.

“That he’s in love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this chapter was SO much longer, but we decided to split it in half  
> sorry this took so long! This fic is really hard to write bc the chapters are long and they require alot of work  
> i hope you like where this is going?  
> who do you think is gonna get together first?  
> comment your opinions on the chapter!!  
> ily mwah
> 
> edit: how would you guys feel if we changed the name of the story to "New Heroes"? please let us know!!


	5. Hot

“Hey handsome.”

Johnny jumped slightly as the sultry voice entered his ears. Johnny, along with Yukhei who was eating lunch with him, turned at the sound of a new voice, surprised to see Ten sitting next to them on the dining hall bench. 

“Ten! What are you-”

“Go play with Jungwoo, Yukhei, the big kids are talking right now.” Ten said to Yukhei, his eyes soft but demanding.

“I’m not a kid-”

“Yukhei.” Ten said sternly, his intense gaze sending a shiver down Yukhei’s spine.

“Jesus Christ, okay, fine. God, you don’t have to be so scary all the time.” Yukhei grumbled as he left the table, leaving his brother to face the sex demon that was Ten all alone.

“So,” Ten started, inching closer to Johnny, their thighs only centimetres away from touching, “what are you up to?”

Johnny took a second to compose himself, telling himself that he won’t become a stuttering mess and look like a complete loser in front of Ten. 

“E-eating.”

_ Goddamnit.  _

Ten giggled, making Johnny’s stone cold heart become just a bit softer and warmer. “No shit Sherlock, we're at lunch.” Ten said, laughing a little more at the end.

Johnny’s heart started picking up the pace, thumping loudly in his rib cage. Ten was just so… beautiful. Everything he did was just beautiful. The way he talked, the way he moved, the way he smiled and laughed, the way he just did anything was like watching a work of art or watching a ballet. He moved in fluid motions, everything had a purpose, everything connected together, like a painting or a dance. 

It left Johnny so enraptured that he even forgot he was being spoken to.

“Johnny, hey, you good?” Ten asked, snapping his fingers in front of Johnny’s face, causing the older to snap out of his trance.

Ten laughed a little, “You seemed a little out of it."

“S-sorry you- Can you stop being so gorgeous for a second, you’re distracting me.”

Johnny froze as soon as those words left his mouth, letting the silence settle in between the two and the overwhelming feeling of  _ fuck  _ wash over him.

“That wasn’t supposed to be said out loud.” 

And then Ten laughed, and it was the most beautiful sound Johnny had ever heard. 

Johnny was always a stone cold man: he was raised to be harsh and strong, and he was only ever soft towards his own younger brother, but now he let his cold facade wither away because he was undeniably and irrevocably in love. 

 

***

 

Yukhei would like to say that his love life wasn't in complete shambles. Yeah, he had never dated anyone or even kissed anyone for that matter, but at least he can talk to his crush without looking like a complete idiot (his brother might need some help with that, though). Yukhei would like to say that he wasn't  _ completely _ fucked. At least he was friends with his crush and they were relatively close, but he was so ready to rip his own goddamn hair out because he is way too whipped for Kim Jungwoo

Yukhei groaned and dramatically flopped back on his bed. Johnny was out at the moment so he had no one to vent his frustrations to, well he had his dogs.

Yes, Yukhei had dogs, dozens of them actually. It was his gift. Johnny managed to get inhumane strength, while Yukhei got… dogs. It made sense because dogs were the animal of Ares, and yeah Yukhei could control them and stuff like how Yuta could control snakes, but he didn’t want to risk hurting the poor dogs that just followed him around everywhere.

But the issue was, that at Camp Limitless, you weren’t allowed to have pets, but Yukhei didn’t want to just throw those poor puppies away, so instead, he had been hiding them in his and Johnny’s cabin.

Things had been going smoothly in that department, no one had caught the twelve puppies Yukhei had been hiding in his cabin until fucking Daisy decided it was a good idea to jump out of the open window next to Yukhei’s bed and runoff into the meadows. 

Jungwoo was having a pretty normal day: he had woken up early with Ten, gone to breakfast, had a nice conversation with Lisa, then, he had taken a walk through the meadows, smiling brightly at the familiar faces that would pass by. 

It was a pretty normal day until he was tackled to the ground by a goddamn puppy. 

Jungwoo was about to ask himself, what the hell was a puppy doing in the middle of the camp? But then the adorable thing started to lick his face, and how could he ignore a face like that? So, naturally, Jungwoo started to pet the dog, and then the cute little thing went on his lap and started to lick his face again, making Jungwoo burst out in giggles.

Now, Yukhei would like to say he was a grown man, a tough guy. He was the son of Ares after all, but as soon as he saw Jungwoo fucking  _ giggling  _ he made the most inhuman noise he’d ever heard, making Jungwoo's eyes snap back open and lock with Yukhei's.

 

_ Fuck.  _

 

“Uh, hi. That’s uh- that’s my dog.” Yukhei said, pointing at the labrador puppy in Jungwoo’s lap.

“You have a dog?!” Jungwoo asked excitedly, his eyes almost as wide as the puppies.

“Well, technically it’s mine, but like not mine. Can I explain somewhere not in the open, I’m not really allowed to have dogs and, uh-”

“Sure! Let’s go.” Jungwoo said, immediately jumping up, the puppy still in his arms. The two boys began to walk back into the forested path and down to the Ares cabin.

“So, basically, you know how my brother, Johnny, has the super strength thing going for him?” Yukhei started explaining.

“Yeah?”

“Well, I got a power too, but, uh, instead of it being super strength it’s more like dogs follow me around everywhere.” Yukhei said.

“Kind of a dumb power if you think about it-”

“Are you kidding me? That’s amazing!” Jungwoo said excitedly, the puppy in his arms sensed the happiness of the human who was holding him and began to wag his tail.

“I haven’t been able to touch a dog in  _ years,  _ and they’re my favourite animal of all time!” Jungwoo explained, his eyes wide and bright and the smile on his face making Yukhei want to literally  _ die  _ of softness at that moment.

“Well, you’re in luck,” Yukhei began to say as he started to open the door to his cabin, “because this place is filled with dogs,” he finished saying as he opened the door all the way, revealing the large amount of dogs within the cabin. Jungwoo just about died at that moment. The older released the cutest goddamn squeal Yukhei had ever heard and ran towards the dogs, and suddenly it was like an army of dogs ran over to Jungwoo and started to shower him in attention.

“Oh my god, hi! Yes, hello, oh my god you’re so cute. Yes, you too! Hi! Aw, look at you, hello!” Jungwoo said, petting as many dogs as he could, all of them hoarding around him like he was some celebrity and they were all his thirsty fans.

“So, yeah, this is basically my life now.” Yukhei said with a little laugh at the end, making Jungwoo look up from the dogs and make eye contact with the younger.

“I love it, can I stay here forever?” Jungwoo asked, the stars in his eyes dancing as his excitement grew larger.

“Oh yeah, of course, I’m pretty sure there’s more room in here than your crowded cabin.” Yukhei joked, trying to hide the fact that his blush was getting deeper and his knees were getting weak.

“Tell me about it.” Jungwoo said, sighing.

“Do- do you want to sit down somewhere?” Yukhei asked and Jungwoo smiled and nodded, leading the pair to go sit outside on the side of the cabin, four dogs on both their laps.

Yukhei coughed, trying to get himself together before he spoke to Jungwoo so he wouldn’t fumble like a complete idiot (like his brother).

“God, this is nice.” Jungwoo then said, one hand petting a dog and the other dangerously close to Yukhei’s hand.

“Yeah, it is.” Yukhei said, turning his attention to Jungwoo, memorizing the way his long eyelashes dipped downwards, his high cheekbones, his beautiful lips.

“A lot of people think being the son of Aphrodite is all sunshine and romance, but  _ god  _ it can get annoying sometimes.” Jungwoo said, his gaze turning solemn.

“Well, you can tell me all about it. Vent away.” Yukhei said with a smile, making Jungwoo immediately loosen up and lose the distant expression on his face.

“First of all, it’s always way too crowded. I mean, I have like, what, fifteen sisters? Most of them I don’t even know that well. It’s nice to have a lot of company, especially because we bond over many things, but sometimes it’s just too much. I just want to have some peace and quiet, but nooo, Nayeon just  _ has  _ to complain about how the son of Nike just rejected her because he’s ‘too busy.’  _ God,  _ don’t even get me started on how they treat me like I’m some baby they have to take care of all the time, yeah it’s nice to have that love and attention sometimes, but I just want to be my own goddamn person sometimes, I don’t want you to always nag about how I shouldn’t be hanging out with certain people or how I should watch what I’m eating because I’m ‘one of the only sons of Aphrodite’ and I’m ‘precious.’ Like, what the hell does that even mean?” Jungwoo let out, sighing loudly at the end and leaning his head against the side of the cabin.

“Well, damn, didn’t know your sisters could be so… annoying.” Yukhei said.

“No, seriously! Every single guy on this goddamn campus wants to either fuck them or date them, so they think they’re all so perfect but they can be such pains in the ass sometimes.” Jungwoo groaned, and Yukhei could see the frustration behind his eyes.

“Well, I don’t understand what you could be going through, not in the slightest, but I’m always here to help you vent out your frustrations. I’ll be your own personal punching bag!” Yukhei said, making Jungwoo laugh and lose his tenseness in his face.  _ That’s better.  _ Yukhei thought to himself.

“Your smile is so beautiful.” Yukhei suddenly said, but then freezing, taking in the fact that he just couldn’t keep his big fucking mouth shut.

_ Oh shit.  _

“Did I say that out loud?” 

And Jungwoo laughed, the sound entering Yukhei’s ears and making him laugh as well, and soon they were both just stupid teenagers who were laughing for no goddamn reason other than that they were young and dumb and in love.

“You did, but thank you, I’ll keep that in mind.” Jungwoo said, his face still lit up and smiling.

“I mean it, I don’t like it when you look all angry and sad.” Yukhei said.

“What are you gonna do then, protect me from all the evil in the world?” Jungwoo said jokingly, but Yukhei then swallowed that thick inch of fear in his throat and tangled their fingers together.

“That’s the plan, yeah.” Yukhei responded, his eyes locking with Jungwoo’s and suddenly there was a blush dusting the older’s cheeks and his eyes read something that Yukhei couldn’t decipher quite yet.

“Well, you’re doing a great job so far, superhero.”

 

***

 

Donghyuck was quiet even as they walked back to the cabins, it was only when they finally entered Mark’s house, that he relaxed. He sighed as they entered the threshold, his shoulders relaxing and a smile finally reaching his features. Mark could tell that Donghyuck was uncomfortable around Yuta and the others. It was pretty easy to tell with the way he was anxiously tapping his leg and the way his smile did reach his eyes. Mark didn't like it. He liked seeing Donghyuck laugh and smile and joke around, so he decided to give Donghyuck the comfort he wanted, and together they left the group and went back to Mark's house.

“You really don't like them huh.” Mark said as they walked up the stairs.

“Well it’s not like I don't like them, it’s just they used to ignore me and pretended I didn't exist for the longest time and now they are trying to be friends with me? It’s just kinda overwhelming and intimidating, you know?” Donghyuck shrugged as they sat down in their respective chairs on the balcony.

“Yeah I get it,” Mark nodded, “But they just misunderstood you, and I think they are ready to give you another shot.” Mark gave Donghyuck a smile, the younger replicating before leaning back in his chair.

“Enough about this, tell me more about your old town.” Donghyuck said with a grin on his face. Mark thought for a second before launching into stories of the stupid things his friends do together.

Used to.

It was the used to that got him a bit upset. Even if his old friends were kind of fake and annoying, they had so many memories together and he never even got to say goodbye to them. The more he thought about it, the more emotional he got, thinking about the life he used to have.

He was sad. There was no other way to explain his current emotion. He was sad because he missed his mother, and he missed his hometown and his stupid neighbours, even if they were annoying, he missed them. He missed being able to bike over to the park and get ice cream with his friends. Camp was fun, but it wasn't like he could leave. It was the realisation that he was going to be at Camp Limitless for a while, it wasn't like summer camp, that made him sad. 

Donghyuck made him sad. Donghyuck made him feel so many different emotions, and it wasn't  _ fair _ . It wasn't fair how this son of Hades swooped down into his life and made his mind a mess. Part of him wanted to grab Donghyuck by the collar and kiss the living daylights out of him, and another part of him just wanted to hold Donghyuck in his arms, but he knew that wasn't okay. He knew that Donghyuck didn't like him. He knew that he probably didn't like Donghyuck in a romantic way, maybe it was just because he thought Donghyuck was cool. The one thing he was positive on, was that all he wanted to do was hold Donghyuck.

But he couldn't.

And with that sadness, mixed in with the longing he felt for his hometown, it started to rain. The stupid rain that followed Mark around whenever he got sad. The stupid rain that had to ruin every single sunny day. What a stupid power. It wasn't cool like Yuta’s snakes or Ten’s charmspeak. It wasn't helpful like Jaehyun’s vines or Jeno and Jaemin’s emotion manipulations and auras. It was just a nuisance to everyone, just like he was.

“Wow! It's raining!” Donghyuck gasped as he leaned forward on the balcony.

“I know.” Mark groaned and slouched in his chair. The stupid rain that followed whenever he felt any negative emotion.

“I love the rain.” Donghyuck sighed with a smile on his face as he sat back down. Mark looked over in awe. That was the first time he had heard someone say they liked the rain. It was always kids complaining about not being able to go onto the playground, or adults frowning since they forgot their umbrellas. It was always an inconvenience, but Donghyuck liked it?

“You do?” Mark’s eyebrows shot up in confusion.

“Mhmm, I don't know why, but there's something so soothing about the rain. I like it a lot, especially storms.” Donghyuck said with the brightest of smiles on his face. How could someone the son of death and torture and the underworld, be someone so warm and happy? At first Donghyuck seemed cold and intimidating, but once you talked to him for a little while, it was easy to tell that he was just a boy like everyone else.

A boy who was so happy and fun to be around, making all the people around him laugh. A boy who’s smile shone brighter than all the kids in the Apollo and Hemera cabins. A boy who could send Mark into a panic with a that bright smile of his. A boy who had Mark whipped, even if Mark refused to admit it himself.

A boy who was misunderstood.

“I’ve never heard someone say they like the rain.” Mark said as he looked out at the storm.

“I love the rain.” Donghyuck grinned.

“I’ve never liked the rain. It always rains whenever I feel any sort of negative emotion. I think it's my gift, but it’s a pretty stupid one in my opinion.” Mark slouched in his chair.

“What are you on about? I think that's the coolest gift, you just have to learn how to control it.” Donghyuck hit Mark on the shoulder.

“Hyuck, how did you figure out your gift?” Mark turned his head to look at Donghyuck, catching the flash of emotions that crossed Donghyuck expression. Sadness, happiness and nostalgia.

“My mother left me here when I was born, and Junmyeon felt bad, so he let me have a puppy that somehow found its way onto the campgrounds.” Donghyuck smiled, “When I was six he died and I held him to my chest and cried and cried and then I just remember him licking my face. Which is weird because dead animals don't always lick your face you know? And that's when I learned I could bring things back to life.”

“That's crazy, but also kinda cool?” Mark grinned as he watched Donghyuck laugh.

“I agree.” Donghyuck smiled. The rain didn't let up, and it felt nice to Mark, it felt nice to get the emotion off his chest. It felt almost like he was crying, you know the satisfying feeling you get in the pit of your stomach and in your throat during a good cry? It felt like it. Mark couldn't help but look out at the rainy campgrounds and smile. 

Yeah, he missed home, but he was happy here. He was happy with his new amazing friends who were all interesting in their own way. Whether it was their charm speak, or their snakes, or their ability to bring joy to the people around him, he loved them all for who they were. And most of all, he was happy with Donghyuck.

Was that cheesy to say? It felt so cheesy to admit, Mark almost cringing as the thought entered his mind. But it was the truth. He was so happy being friends with Donghyuck. Even if they stayed friends forever, he was happy, he so so happy just being able to talk Donghyuck. He looked over to the boy in question about to ask a question about something stupid when he noticed that Donghyuck was shivering. It was cold out, but Mark had on his sweatshirt so he didn't really notice until he saw Donghyuck rubbing his hands up and down his arms for warmth. Mark couldn't stand the sight, so he sat up and pulled his sweatshirt off his body, holding the hoodie out for Donghyuck.

“Oh no, you don't have to do that!” Donghyuck looked at him with wide eyes as he shook his head.

“I don't want you to be cold, put it on.” Mark put the hoodie in Donghyuck’s lap, the boy still looking at him with confused eyes.

“You care?” Donghyuck asked, his voice weirdly small as he looked at Mark with his beautiful doe eyes. Donghyuck was the hades kid, he was the kid that you were supposed to stay away from. He was the kid who had been at this camp since he was born, yet he only had like three friends. He wasn't used to acts of kindness from people like Mark, people who had just come to the camp and already had more friends than Donghyuck could even dream of. Yet here he was, sitting on Mark’s balcony, talking about the past and laughing together, and now being offered a sweatshirt. 

“I care.”

_ He cared. _

Donghyuck did not protest after that and he pulled the hoodie over his head right away. It was warm, maybe it was because of the fabric, but maybe it was because of the kindness that Donghyuck associated with the sweatshirt. He decided right then, that he would wear the hoodie as much as possible because it was a reminder that someone  _ cared. _ It was a reminder that Mark of all people,  _ cared. _ Mark could be friends with anyone in the camp, yet he chose Donghyuck, he chose to be with Donghyuck, he chose to talk to him and laugh with him and hold hands with him every once in a while. He chose him, and he  _ cared. _

That made Donghyuck’s heart soar.

 

***

 

It had been a long day for Jeno. After having a breakdown during breakfast, and sleeping through the middle of the day, and then having to go to his friend for relationship advice. But it didn't end there, he spent the rest of the day in shame, hiding behind the hood of his sweatshirt and then because the gods hated him, Jaemin had to walk over and sit right next to him.

Jeno did a pretty good job at not freaking out when his new crush sat next to him. He spoke when spoken too, and his hoodie did a great job at covering the bright blush blooming on his cheeks. Thankfully, after Donghyuck and Mark left, and Doyoung left to talk to Rosé and Yuta and Jaehyun left to do gods know what, Jaemin went back to the archery range and took a nap with his head in Kun's lap. The ever so slightly younger twin was playing with Jaemin’s hair as the boy dozed on the bench, and it got Jeno thinking: he never got to touch Jaemin’s hair.

Jaemin got to play with Jeno’s hair, lulling the boy to sleep as it got later at night, but Jeno never once touched his head. Was it weird that he wanted to? When he saw Jaemin’s floppy dirty blonde hair, all he wanted to do was run his hands through the locks. It was unfair how Kun got to play with Jaemin’s hair, but Jeno couldn't even talk to Jaemin with sporting a blush.

When Jungwoo saw the longing look Jeno was giving Jaemin, he rolled his eyes and pulled the boy way, dragging him to where Rosé and Doyoung were talking.

“He’s pathetic.” Jungwoo sighed as he sat Jeno down on the bench. The younger boy pouted and looked up at Jungwoo.

“What's happened now?” Rosé asked as Jeno turned and looked at her.

“I’m pathetic.” He sighed as he slouched into the bench.

“Can someone catch me up?” Doyoung asked as he poked Jeno’s shoulder. The boy whipped around and looked at Doyoung, his eyes welling up before he groaned and rest his head on Doyoung’s shoulder.

“I’m in love and it’s horrible.” Jeno mumbled into Doyoung’s arm.

“With Jaemin?” Doyoung asked, making Jeno snap back up with confusion in his eyes.

“How did you know?” Jeno looked at the older with wide eyes.

“Son of Athena, remember? Plus you started blushing when he sat next to you, it was pretty obvious.” Doyoung shrugged his shoulders and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“You should've seen Jeno looking at Jaemin with sad eyes when Kun played with his hair.” Jungwoo snickered before having to avoid a kick to the knees from a very flustered Jeno.

“This is so stupid.” Jeno groaned and threw his head back in frustration.

“It’s not stupid, it's your first crush.” Rosé said with a smile on her face.

“Yeah but that’s the thing. I talked to him for the first time yesterday, and I already like him this much?! It’s so weird, like aren’t these things supposed to build up over time? I feel so stupid for liking him this much so quick when he definitely doesn't like me.” Jeno explained, happy to get the horrible feeling off his chest, but still so upset at the entire situation. It was, for lack of better word, stupid.

“Love works in mysterious ways, you don't always develop crushes over months and months, sometimes you fall in love hard and fast and there's absolutely nothing you can do about that.” Doyoung said as he looked Jeno in the eye, his eye contact assuring Jeno that it was okay.

“What he said,” Rosé smiled as she giggled slightly, “People take things at their own speed. Some take years to fall in love, and some take seconds. Both are okay, and you just happened to fall in love quickly.”

“People always saying crush is fun and necessary to being a teen, but now I'm just sad and my heart hurts.” Jeno mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest, “Am I gonna feel like this forever? When does my heart stop feeling like its gonna explode?”

“That doesn't end.” Doyoung laughed, “You either get rejected or you end up dating.”

“That doesn't make me feel better.” Jeno looked down at his lap.

“Yeah but you have to take the chance,” Doyoung looked over at Rosé, signalling for her to continue.

“You might get rejected, but you might not. You don't know if Jaemin doesn't like you, what if he likes you back and is too afraid to say thing? You have to take the chance.” Rosé grinned as she pat Jeno’s back.

“How do I confess?” Jeno looked back up at the pair.

“Well, it doesn't have to be extravagant, but just tell him you like him and maybe get him some flowers or a necklace or ring?” Rosé explained as Doyoung nodded along. 

_ That's it! _ Jeno thought back to last night when they were looking at the stuff in the attic and Jaemin found that ring. 

“You don't have to confess right away, but you should at least try talking to him.” Doyoung said, a grin rasing to his face when he saw Jaemin readying an arrow at the archery range just a couple feet away, “There's your chance, go talk to him!” He pushed Jeno to a standing.

“What on earth am I supposed to talk to him about?” Jeno looked back at the pair with panicked eyes.

“Uh, I don't know, the weather?” Doyoung turned Jeno around and pushed him towards Jaemin. Jeno almost ended up running into Jaemin completely, but he managed to steady himself, but when he raised his head and saw Jaemin staring at him with curious eyes he almost tripped again.

“H-hi!” Jeno said, cursing at himself for stuttering.

“Hey.” Jaemin smiled as he ran a hand through his hair, and Jeno wasn't one to curse but when Jaemin did that all Jeno could think was,  _ fuck he’s hot _ . An awkward silence passed between them, making Jeno itch with the need to speak but he just didn't know what to say, so he thought back to what Doyoung suggested and threw all caution to the wind.

It was hot that day, impossibly hot since the Hephaestus kids accidentally started a fire again, which made the camp so warm. But somehow, even with the hot weather, Jaemin managed to be the hottest thing in the camp. Was that the crush talking? Was Jeno seeing everything through rose coloured lenses? Maybe but Jeno didn't really care.

“You’re hot,” Jeno slipped and said, his mind taking a second to process his words before his eyes widened and he quickly corrected himself, “ITS HOT, its very hot today that's what I meant. Don't you think it's hot today?”

“You're asking me about the weather?” Jaemin raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“I guess I am.” Jeno had a small smile on his face.

“You’re hot too.” Jaemin said with a smirk on his face as he readied his arrow. Jeno was still smiling as he processed the words that had just left Jaemin’s mouth, but the second he realised what he had said, the smile dropped and he looked at Jaemin with the most confused face.

“W-what?” Jeno stuttered as he blinked a couple times, Jaemin turned back to him after he shot his arrow, looking at Jeno with a calm face. 

“Are we not flirting?” Jaemin asked as he dropped his arms.

“Flirting?” Jeno gasped, shocked at what Jaemin had just said.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry I guess I read the situation wrong so-” Jaemin’s eyes widened as he started apologising, Jeno quick to cut him off.

“No no no! Its okay!” Jeno waved his hands frantically, before taking in a deep breath and looking back up at Jaemin, “Flirting is okay if it's okay with you?”

“It’s okay with me.” Jaemin grinned again as Jeno lightly laughed.

“Cool.” Jeno said with a big smile on his face.

“Cool.”

Jeno didn't catch the way Jaemin’s cheeks darkened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hERE!!  
> okay so me and my writing partner are going to our own camp for a week and they take our phones and computers so there wont be an update for a week ㅠㅠ  
> Im so sorry, but please enjoy this chapter!!  
> please comment your opinions on whats happening, and who do you think is gonna get together first?  
> i look forward to ittt


	6. Love Is In The Air

Flirting was okay. It was really _really_ okay.

After that awkward encounter at the archery range, Jeno found himself talking to Jaemin more often. It wasn't like how he spoke to his friends, how he and Renjun would joke, or how Yuta would Doyoung would tease him. It was different. Jaemin would stare at him from across the dining pavilion and wink whenever Jeno noticed, and he would steal him extra pudding cups from the dessert table even when he knew he wasn't allowed to have more than one. It was more than okay. Jeno found himself coming back for more and more of Jaemin (and maybe for the pudding as well but pudding just tastes good no judging). He found himself searching for Jaemin’s eyes at the dining pavilion and giggling whenever Jaemin would slide him an extra dessert.

Flirting was easier than talking. Jaemin seemed to realise that Jeno was a bit overwhelmed by him, and took it easy, stepping back and letting Jeno start the conversations if he felt courageous enough. He would smile happily as Jeno stuttered out sentences, but in the end, flirting worked the best. The longing gazes, the touches that would last just a little bit longer than a friendly touch would warrant and the smiles. The awkward laughs and blushing that came along with a crush.

“He totally likes you.” Mark chuckled as he took a sip of his drink. It had been about two weeks since the attic incident, and Jeno had been making an effort to talk to Jaemin more often. The more they talked, the more in love he felt. Even the stupid things like how Jaemin was always yawning and napping or how he wasn't the best at holding conversations, Jeno was still head over heels, “So obvious.”

“Thanks for the advice, how's your repressed love life going, Mark?” Jeno rolled his eyes at the way Mark clutched his heart dramatically.

“Below the belt, Jeno.” Mark shook his head as he glared at the son of Hemera.

“But Mark is right.” Donghyuck piped up from where he was sat on the grass near Mark, “Nana totally likes you. You didn't hear it from me, but he doesn't shut up about you, it's all, ‘wow, Jeno looked so cute today!’ ‘oh my god, Jeno touched my shoulder!’ and ‘oH my god act natural he's coming over do I look good?’” Donghyuck acted out, trying to do his best Jaemin voice even though it came out a bit nasally in the end.

“Really?” Jeno said quietly.

“Yes, just ask him out already!” Mark put down his cup in frustration.

“You’re one to talk,” Jeno mumbled, ignoring the way Mark glared at him.

“Mark’s right, you should just cut the shit and ask him out. He’s waiting.” Donghyuck explained.

“He is?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, I actually I have been coming up with a way to ask him, wanna hear?” Jeno sighed before smiling at the other two. The pair nodded and Jeno leaned in, explaining his well thought out plan.

(Well thought out plan since he thought about nothing other than finally asking Jaemin out)

 

***

 

Chenle could easily remember the first day he saw Jisung. Unlike Jisung, Chenle had known about the younger boy, way before their little encounter many months ago where Chenle had narrowly saved the entire camp from burning down because Jisung accidentally set a tree on fire.

Chenle was thirteen when he saw the small twelve-year-old boy enter the camp with scared eyes and shaky fingers. It was in Chenle’s nature to be outgoing, so when he first saw the sudden new face he immediately wanted to introduce himself and make a new friend, but there was just something inside of him that said he couldn’t talk to the younger. There was just something about that new boy with messy brown hair and pouty lips that just made Chenle feel all weird inside. It was like someone had filled Chenle’s stomach with angry moths that just wouldn’t stop fluttering around every time he saw Jisung. But, eventually, the God of fate decided to alter the course of Chenle’s life and finally, _finally,_ the two became best friends. They were joined at the hip now, practically inseparable, but it was through their friendship that Chenle finally figured out why he was so scared to talk to Jisung, why he made him so nervous and tongue-tied: it was because Zhong Chenle was in love with Park Jisung.

“-and that’s how I ended up being kicked out of every CVS in Brooklyn.” Chenle finished, recalling the story of when he went to America with his mother for Christmas.

“That’s- that’s insane,” Jisung said, a surprised expression on his face.

“I know, I’m the something the women like to call a ‘delinquent.’” Chenle said with a smug look.

“They would be right, you really are gonna end up getting arrested one of these days,” Jisung responded with a light laugh as he turned his attention away from Chenle and to the lake stretched out in front of them.

“You’re right, but you’d be there to bail me out, right?” Chenle asked, lightly punching Jisung’s arm, the youngster turning to face Chenle again.

“What kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t?” Jisung said, his face bright and illuminated by the rays of the warm summer sun beating down on them. It was in these moments, with the brisk breeze flowing the leaves of the trees beside them, the water of the lake rippling ever so slightly, and their shoulders pressed together as they watched the small waves roll in to the lakeside beach, where Chenle could feel his heart tighten in his chest and his cheeks getting warm because he was so in love with his best friend that it hurt sometimes. It was in these moments where Chenle would just shamelessly stare at his best friend and feel his insides melt into a sugary sweet mush as he was reminded that he was completely and utterly whipped for Jisung.

Suddenly, a bell rung in the distance and the pair shared a knowing look.

“Let’s go, we wouldn’t want to miss lunch.” Jisung said, getting up and dusting off his shorts. Chenle just groaned and showed no signs of wanting to get up, his body way too comfortable sitting on the lakeside beach.

“Chenleee,” Jisung whined, stretching out Chenle’s name, “we have to go we’ll be late.”

“Mm, don’t wanna get up.” Chenle said, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, taking in the nice sunlight. Now, Chenle was about to get up, after all he was just messing with Jisung (it’s what he did) but then suddenly he felt himself being lifted off the ground and his eyes shot open.

Jisung had (with much effort) picked Chenle up and thrown him over his shoulder, walking over to the dining hall as Chenle scream laughed in his high pitched voice.

“Jisung! Put me down!” Chenle screeched loudly as he kept hitting Jisung’s back and kicking his legs.

“Nope!” Jisung responded, suddenly breaking out into a sprint across the meadows and to the dining hall as Chenle kept laughing and lightly hitting Jisung’s back, because as much as he protested Chenle wanted to stay like this forever. He wanted to laugh with Jisung, to be held by Jisung, to be with Jisung. He wanted to be in Jisung’s arms for longer than forever.

 

***

 

Mark and Donghyuck were quick friends.

Looking back at Mark’s first day at Camp Limitless, the boy could easily remember the first time he saw Donghyuck. He could easily remember the aura that filled the air around Donghyuck. The same aura that had Mark coming back for more, even now- two weeks later. During those two weeks, Mark and Donghyuck got closer, and it was no secret to the other campers.

They were an unlikely pair since their fathers seemed to be constantly trying to find an excuse to kill each other, but their sons couldn't care less. Mark was infatuated with Donghyuck, no matter how badly he liked to act like he wasn't. Wherever Donghyuck was Mark was, and whatever Donghyuck was doing, Mark was doing as well. Whatever Donghyuck was laughing about, Mark was… well, he was watching.

(In a non-creepy way,) Mark loved watching Donghyuck when the boy laughed. Being the son of Hades, you’d think he’d be some dark emo kid who sulked in shadows and wrote poetry, but Donghyuck was the opposite. He was an insanely bright kid with an infectious smile. He wrote with pen on Mark’s arms and brought daisies back to life, and when using his gift got to be too exhausting, him and Mark would nap in the meadows.

It was like some low budget twilight, with Donghyuck sleeping in the flowers while Mark (in a non-creepy way) watched. Their hands were intertwined on the grass since they had been holding hands ever since the game of hide and seek, and Mark couldn't be happier. He was happy with their relationship. They were friends.

It was safe. Mark liked staying in his comfort zone. His friends back at home used to call him out on his tendency to not try new things, but he liked being comfortable. Being comfortable was easy. He liked his relationship with Donghyuck, he liked watching Donghyuck smile and use his gift, and he didn’t really need more.

Yet, he found himself wanting- no, needing more. He wanted to be able to hold Donghyuck’s hand and for it to mean something different. He wanted to be the reason that Donghyuck grinned and blushed. He wanted to run his fingers through Donghyuck’s auburn hair. He wanted to hold Donghyuck close to his chest and kiss his perfect cherry lips that looked so good when he smiled. He wanted to be selfish, but it was so hard to step out of his comfort zone.

“You okay there, Mark?” A voice came from behind Mark, startling the boy.

“Oh my god, you scared me.” Mark flinched and spun around to see Kun standing behind him. It was unusual to see Kun without Taeil plastered to his side, but Kun was stood right in front of him, his knowing eyes boring into Mark.

“Yeah, sorry that's kinda like my thing. You know, child of darkness and stuff.” Kun shrugged and chuckled to himself as he took a seat down next to Mark.

“But what's bothering you kid?” Kun asked.

“Nothing’s wrong.” Mark lied, as he looked down at his lap.

“Come on Mark, I’m not stupid, anyone with a brain can tell that you are upset.” Kun gently shoved Mark. He had gotten quite close to the twins during his two weeks at Camp Limitless, they were easy to talk to. It was weird, there were nice to be around, they had such a calming aura around them which was surprising since their mother was the goddess of darkness.

“Does it have to do with Donghyuck?” Kun asked, making Mark’s eyes widen in surprise.

“How did you know?” Mark gasped.

“You can tell me what's up, I won't tell a soul.” Kun said with a soft smile on his face. Maybe it was because of his persuasion, yet another gift of the sons of Hecate. They could persuade anyone to do anything they pleased, but the twins didn't like using that power too often. Or maybe it was because Mark’s emotions had been building for far too long and he just really needed to tell someone. Whatever it was, Mark found his mouth moving before he could even stop himself.

“Me and Donghyuck are friends and I love our friendship, but I would be lying if I said I didn't want to kiss his stupid little smirk whenever he tells a stupid joke or gets away with something cheeky. I really like him and I can't figure out if it's in a friend way or a romantic way, but I just know I wanna hug him and cuddle with him, is that weird?” Mark rambled a bit, but it was okay since Kun was listening with an amused smirk.

“I think that's the literal definition of a crush.” Kun chuckled as he watched Mark’s face drop.

“I was afraid you would say that.” Mark sighed and deflated slightly.

“You don't want to admit it, right?” Kun asked, getting his answer in Mark nodding his head sadly.

“Why not?” Kun gently shoved Mark again in an attempt to coax him to speak.

“Because he doesn't like me back.” Mark said, not looking up from where his eyes were glued to the ground.

“I get the feeling he likes you a lot more than you think he does.” Kun smirked as he looked up at the sky. The sky was really pretty that day. It was the deepest shade of blue with only a few clouds dotting the horizon. But, Mark and Kun weren't the only people looking at the sky that day. Back at the Hades cabin, Donghyuck was sitting on his balcony with Taeil, uttering his own secrets.

“I just don't get it!” Donghyuck yelled as he flopped onto the couch, resting his head in Taeil’s lap.

“Mark again?” Taeil asked as he ran his hands through Donghyuck’s hair.

“I just don't understand him. I mean one minute he's holding my hand and acting like he's finally gonna ask me out and then the next second he's changing the subject and leaving me in the dark!” Donghyuck huffed before closing his eyes and pouting, “He's giving me some serious whiplash.”

“I don't think he likes me.” Donghyuck sighed, his shoulders dropping a bit with sadness.

“Hyuck, think about it,” Taeil started, “He wouldn't stare at you from across the dining pavilion if he didn't like you. He wouldn't stay up late talking to you for hours if he didn't like you. Didn't his friends say that he talks about you all the time? He wouldn't waste his breath rambling about how pretty your eyelashes were if he didn't like you. And he _definitely_ wouldn't hold your hand if he didn't like you.”

Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows in thought. Taeil was right. Mark spent so much time with him, I mean yeah, he had other friends at camp, but he always went out of his way to talk to Donghyuck. He would make a point of always partnering with Donghyuck when no one else even thought about talking to him. He was so kind and so sweet. Albeit a bit awkward with his weird jokes and the way he would look down at the floor whenever Donghyuck looked him in the eyes for too long.

It was so obvious, yet he didn't know what to do about it. He could ask Mark out himself, but there was this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that Mark didn't like him. That it was all some sick joke. That he would turn on Donghyuck just like everyone else did sooner or later. Donghyuck squeezed his eyes shut and fisted the hem of the sweatshirt that Mark gave him.

He didn't want Mark to leave him. He liked Mark too much. He had gotten used to his weird accent and his habit of humming, and how he would space out too often. He was weird, but Donghyuck had fallen for him.

 

**

 

Jeno had a plan.

Ever since that day at the archery range two weeks ago, Jeno had been thinking about how he would ask Jaemin out. Not even thinking, dreaming- Jaemin has just always on his mind. They were in a weird place, since they were obviously flirting and it was becoming more apparent that Jaemin liked Jeno back, but they weren't a couple. And Jaemin seemed to be making no moves to ask Jeno out, so it seemed like the son of Hemera was going to have to take the initiative this time.

It wasn't until Mark pushed him to make a move, that he finally decided to put his plan into action. The plan he had spent two weeks cultivating, and there was absolutely no way it would go wrong at this point. So he got up, brushed off his trousers and got to work on acting out his plan.

It didn't take much convincing for Junmyeon to let him into the attic. He just had to promise to sort out some papers and to take on the iris messages tomorrow, and Junmyeon let him in. It didn't take long for him to find the ring that Jaemin fell in love with that night two weeks ago, (coincidentally the same exact time Jaemin fell in love with the ring, Jeno fell in love with Jaemin). He pocketed the ring, promising Junmyeon that he would come back tomorrow and work hard.

It wasn't hard to find Jaemin since he was where he usually was, sitting with Donghyuck and the twins in one of the larger meadows. He was awake for once, which made things a bit easier. His eyes were droopy as he listened to Donghyuck animatedly talk about the outside world. The twins were seemingly in their own world, whispering about whatever the hell they whispered about. But Jaemin had Jeno’s full attention. The boy was watching the way Jaemin’s head would slowly nod to let Donghyuck know that he was still listening, and the way his lips would stretch into a smile whenever Donghyuck said something funny.

Now, the hard part. It was easy to convince Junmyeon to let him into the attic. It was easy to find the ring. It was easy to find Jaemin in the meadows. But now came the hard part, actually having to confess to Jaemin. I mean, it was seemingly obvious that Jaemin liked Jeno and vice versa, but there was still this sinking feeling in Jeno’s stomach, this feeling that Jaemin would reject him. That Jaemin wouldn't accept his confession.

Nonetheless, when Donghyuck noticed Jeno standing he called out the boys name. The way that Jaemin’s face lit up at the mere mention of Jeno’s name was enough to give Jeno the confidence to finally ask him out. So with the adrenaline pulsing through his veins, he walked towards the group and gently grabbed Jaemin by the wrist, before pulling him away from the group and under one of the weeping willows nearby.

“What are you doing?” Jaemin asked once Jeno stopped walking and finally turned to face the other boy.

“Well uh, I have something to tell you.” Jeno breathed out. He had this whole speech prepared but now that he was finally stood in front of Jaemin, those deep eyes staring back at him, he forgot it all. So he decided to do what he did best and ramble.

“What’s up?” Jaemin had a small smile on his face as Jeno recomposed himself before finally letting out his thoughts.

“I don't know if you remember but when we were stuck in the attic, you found this ring and it was really pretty and it had like the galaxies in it. And you thought it was really beautiful so you showed me but all I could pay attention to were the stars in your eyes because _oh my god you are so beautiful_ , like it's really not fair.” Jeno started to ramble as he dug through his pocket and pulled out the ring.

“You made me cry during breakfast and you made me mope around all day because I think I’m in love with you which is kinda a big deal because I've never had a crush on someone, but I’ve never felt this way about someone. Whenever I look at you I get this feeling in my stomach and my chest feels warm, and Rosé told me that's what love feels like. Love is a big word though and I feel like its too soon to say that, so at least for now I can very confidently say that I like you.” Jeno continued to ramble before finally stopping himself, and raising his eyes to look Jaemin’s face. It was easy to tell that Jaemin was caught off guard, his eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly agape as he stared into Jeno’s eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Jeno apologised as he played with his sleeve. _You messed up, he doesn't like you back. You could have kept quiet and stayed friends, but now he hates you, now he's never gonna talk you again. He doesn't like you, he doesn't like you he doesn't-_

“You like me?” Jaemin asked pointing at himself. Jeno couldn't trust his voice at that moment, so he opted to just nod his head.

“Jeno, I like you too.” Jaemin put both of his hands on Jeno’s shoulders, making the boy look up at him with wide eyes.

“Really?” Jeno blinked in surprise as he watched the smile spread to Jaemin’s perfect features.

“Yes, Jeno I like you too. I think you are beautiful, and I really like how you’re eyes are always shining kinda like the sun, which is really cheesy but it's true. And your smile is so cute? Like how can someone be that cute? I’m rambling, but yeah, I like you too Jeno. a lot.”

“Cool.” Jeno sighed before he started laughing and playing with his sleeve again. Jaemin laughed with him after a second. Jeno felt so relieved when Jaemin stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. He felt so relieved when Jaemin snuggled into Jeno’s neck. And he felt so relieved when Jaemin _finally_ kissed him.

Cool.

 

***

 

 

“Alright, gather ‘round kids!” Kyungsoo, another counsellor at Camp Limitless and also Hercules’ distant cousin, said. The kids of Camp Limitless finished coming from their activities, being led by other counsellors to an open area in the middle of the forest.

“Today we are gonna practice a skill that some might see as unnecessary, but don’t underestimate the power of a horse.”

Kyungsoo let out a loud whistle, and a loud thundering noise of what seemed like hundreds of heavy footsteps bolted towards the campers, and not even a few seconds later, a large group of horses ran out of the clearing and stopped behind Kyungsoo. The horses were all different sizes and types: there were morgan's, thoroughbreds, mustangs, even wilds that they managed to reel in.

“Today’s activity will be horseback riding. Yes indeed, we are going back to the good old times of the Trojan War-”

“They didn’t use horses to fight during the Trojan War, though?”  

“He meant the wooden horse, he was making a joke, stupid!”

“Kids, stop fighting. You can rip each other’s throats out later, just don’t do it in front of me. Anyways! We have quite the selection of horses, but since there are very many of you the staff and I have decided to make this practice more like an overall camper bonding time.”

The campers looked at each other, slightly confused as to what exactly was in store for them.

“We will have two people per horse, each person will be from different cabins. Yes, we are dividing the cabins-”

At this statement, some of the campers groaned but some looked happy since they had made many friends from other cabins.

“There will be two cabins announced and you must partner with someone from the other cabin, if there are not enough from one cabin then you can find another person who doesn’t have a partner. Once you find your partner, you will be given a horse and you must use teamwork to navigate these creatures well and without incident. Good luck, and try not to break any bones.” Kyungsoo then blew his whistle and another counsellor started to announce cabins from a list he was holding.

“Okay, listen up kids. Helios and Atlas, Hermes and Athena, Cronos and Heracles, Ares and Aphrodite-”

At this, Jungwoo perked up and looked over at Yukhei and his brother, Johnny. The thought of perhaps partnering with Yukhei made Jungwoo’s heartbeat speed up as a small blush crawled up his neck.

“If you continue to stare like that you’re gonna bore holes on the side of Yukhei’s head.” Jungwoo jumped at his brother’s voice from behind him and Ten only smirked knowingly.

“My little brother is all grown and in love.” Ten said, crushing Jungwoo in a hug.

“Shut up-” Jungwoo whined, backing out of Ten’s grip, “I can say the same about you and Yukhei’s brother.” At that, Ten visibly stiffened and his eyes did this thing that Jungwoo had never seen before in his life.

“Aha! I caught you. You’re totally crushing on Johnny Seo.” Jungwoo said cheekily. Ten opened his mouth to shoot back a sassy retort, but he was caught off by his brother.

“Don’t even try to defend yourself, that look you just gave me told me all I needed to know.” Jungwoo said, now giving his brother and cheeky smirk.

“You’re a little shit, you know that?”

“I learned from the best.”

“Okay campers! Enough chit chatting, go find yourself a partner and once you have one, the staff will give you a horse.” Kyungsoo said before blowing his whistle, and the campers all scattered to find a partner in their group.

Ten confidently walked up to Johnny, his natural confidence blanketing his racing heartbeat and the continuous flow of thoughts that flooded his head about how hot Johnny was (we all knew that already, though.) Jungwoo followed a little timidly behind Ten, the exuberance he showed before being diminished because of the butterflies in his stomach.

When the pair got to the two brothers, it seemed like every single girl in the Aphrodite cabin wanted to partner with the Ares boys (perhaps it was because they were both hot Ares kids who were the literal definition of perfection).

“Johnny, do you want to be my partner? I’d be an amazing partner for you.” One of the girls of Aphrodite said to Johnny, obviously flirting with her body language, but Johnny paid no attention to her. He had no interest in partnering up with the small daughter of Aphrodite, for his attention was only on Ten. The son of Aphrodite managed to squeeze through the crowd and in front of Johnny, quickly grabbing his hand for one of his many sisters to see.

“You’re my partner.” Ten announced before pulling Johnny away from the girls and towards the horses, their clasped hands making a weird warm feeling go down Johnny’s spine. It was nice though, it was a feeling Johnny could definitely get used to.

Meanwhile, Jungwoo was having quite the struggle. Now that Johnny was taken, every single one of his sisters crowded around Yukhei, all begging and flirting and batting their long eyelashes. Jungwoo was pretty tall, he was definitely above average in height, but these girls seemed to have the strength of one hundred horses when it came to dorky and attractive boys.

“Yukhei, Yukhei, do you want to be my partner?”

“No, Yukhei be _my_ partner, pretty please?”

“Yukhei! I’d be a much better partner-

“Jungwoo!” Yukhei suddenly called out, spotting the boy through the crowd of girls. The daughters of Aphrodite quieted down and all turned their heads to their slightly flustered brother.

“Come on, let’s go get a horse.” Yukhei said with his beautiful and warm smile that made Jungwoo melt. The older boy smiled shyly and walked towards Yukhei, the son of Ares not hesitating to throw his arm around Jungwoo when he got close enough. The weight of Yukhei’s arm around Jungwoo’s shoulders was a feeling that Jungwoo wanted to keep buried in his mind and in his heart forever. It reminded Jungwoo that Yukhei was there, right next to him, and that out of all the pretty girls Yukhei chose him. It was a good feeling.

The pair were handed the reins to a horse by the staff. The creature was a beautiful black Morgan horse, and Jungwoo didn’t hesitate to the take the reins himself and guide the horse towards his brother, who was holding the reins to a white thoroughbred while speaking to Johnny Seo. There was a strange tension in between the small distance in between Johnny and Ten’s eyes. There was a strange _something_ that was being shared between them. Jungwoo could recognize that as the early stages of love.

Ten’s eyes snapped away at the sound of people (and a horse) coming close. The Aphrodite brothers looked at each other and Jungwoo sent Ten a knowing smile.

“Hi, Tennie!” Jungwoo said as him and Yukhei got closer.

“Hello Jungwoo, this is Johnny Seo, I don’t think you two have formally met.” Ten said to Jungwoo, acting as if Jungwoo didn’t already know all about the infamous Johnny Seo.

“No, we haven’t. I’m Kim Jungwoo, I’ve heard a lot about you from Ten.” Jungwoo said, shaking Johnny’s hand and sending Ten a cheeky smirk.

“You have?” Johnny responded.

“Oh, of course, Ten doesn’t shut up about you-”

Jungwoo got cut off as he was suddenly kicked in the back of the knee by Ten, who just sent Johnny a smile as if nothing had happened.

“Okay listen up kids!” Kyungsoo said from his position on top of the wooden crate, trying to get everyone’s attention. “You are free to ride anywhere in this clearing. You can have turns at first going one at a time on the horse, but eventually, you will have to learn how to ride together. Do not go into the woods! I will smack you with this clipboard if you do. That is all.” Kyungsoo finished, getting down from the crate and Jungwoo and Ten sent each other a knowing look.

Yukhei and Johnny looked at each other for a different reason though: they both had no idea how to ride a horse. They had never learned and they never thought they’d need it. Their father insisted on them using just their bodies that were “sculpted by the gods.” So, they were a little screwed.

“Hey, Yukhei? Can Ten and I ride on the horses first?” Jungwoo said, his sweet voice getting Yukhei’s attention.

“Yeah, of course. Just be careful they’re big and dangerous animals and you’re-”

Jungwoo and Ten swung up onto the bare back of the horse without a mounting block with what seemed like mastered ease.

“I’m what?” Jungwoo asked from his sitting position on the Morgan horse.

“N-nothing,” Yukhei said. He did remember hearing Jungwoo tell him that he and Ten didn’t really do “exercise.” They were more of the laying down and elegantly eating grapes type, so of course, Yukhei thought they also had no clue how to ride a horse.

“Shall we, Jungwoo?” Ten asked, his honey-dripped voice making Johnny’s head swim.

“We shall.” Jungwoo responded.

“Wait! Don’t you need a saddle-”

But before Johnny could finish, the two took off like bullets, their kicks to the horse’s sides sending them straight into a gallop. The boys looked at each other in bliss and squeezed their thighs tighter around their own horses, making them pick up speed and run around the open field, the wind blowing their hair back and their bodies rolling perfectly in time with the horses’ strides. They looked absolutely stunning in every single way, and the sons of Ares couldn’t help but fall even more in love.

Jungwoo and Ten rounded back to Johnny and Yukhei, slowing the horses down to a trot and then a walk before stopping them completely when they were finally stood in front of the two boys. The pair got off the horses swiftly and Yukhei and Johnny could only look at them with stunned expressions on their faces.

“I didn’t know you could do that.” Johnny said, the tone in his voice matching his expression.

“Me neither.” yukhei added on.

“You learn something new every day.” Ten said, placing his hands on his hips and smiling at Johnny, who was just about to burst into a mess of feelings. Ten just had that effect on him.

“Your turn!” Jungwoo exclaimed, holding his hand out to hand the reins to Yukhei.

“Oh, no way. I’m not going on that thing.” Yukhei said, backing up slightly.

“We can’t ride.” Johnny explained, “and I’m half convinced that Yukhei’s actually scared of horses.” he added on, getting a hit from Yukhei’s elbow.

“I’m not scared of them! They’re just so big… and weird looking. No thanks, I’ll stick to dogs.” Yukhei said, making Jungwoo giggle.

“Don’t be such a baby, it’s not that hard.” Ten said with his sassy tone.

“Ten, don’t be like that! It’s okay Yukhei, I can teach you.” Jungwoo said, making Yukhei smile widely as the pair went over to their horse, helping each other to get on

“There goes that fear of horses.” Ten joked, making Johnny laugh lightly.

“What about you? Scared?” Ten asked, making his way to the horse, Johnny following close by.

“You wish.” Johnny responded with a smirk. It was nice, seeing Johnny’s cold and hard facade fade away and seeing his smile. Ten loved seeing Johnny’s smile.

The two got on the horse, Johnny holding the reins while Ten sat behind him.

“Okay, how do I start this thing?” Johnny asked, and Ten scoffed.

“It’s not a car, Johnny, and it’s simple. You just kick the side lightly-”

And Johnny kicked, but it was probably a lot harder than he meant it to be, for the horse immediately started to gallop, and Ten let out a surprised scream and threw his arms around Johnny’s waist.

“Pull the reins back!” Ten shouted, and Johnny did so quickly, halting the horse. Ten took a deep breath to calm himself down, it’s not like he almost died or anything.

“Okay, this time kick but a lot softer. Please. I don’t have a death wish.” Ten said and Johnny nodded, trying to control his strength so this time they wouldn’t go flying off the horse. The older kicked the side of the horse as light as he could, and Ten tightened his hold on Johnny’s waist, but this time the horse started to walk. The pair both breathed a sigh of relief together.

“Okay, this is good. If you want to keep the horse in control of the direction then just loosen the reins, if you want to tell a horse where to go just pull on one of the reins and squeeze your thighs in that direction.” Ten explain and Johnny nodded, adjusting the reins in his grasp.

“So, how did you learn to ride?” Johnny asked, turning his head slightly so Ten could hear him.

“Well, before I came to this camp I had too much free time and my dad just wanted me out of his hair, so he signed me up just so I had something to do. I ended up enjoying it a lot more than he expected me to. Many times I’d skip school to go to the ranch and ride any horse they had out at the moment.” Ten explained.

“So then, how does Jungwoo know how to?”

“Because I taught him.” Ten said with a smile on his face remembering the times of when they were younger.

“When I came to this camp they told me I had a brother and many sisters, all offsprings of Aphrodite, like myself. I met Jungwoo, who came here earlier than I did, and we just became a duo. We were the only boys of Aphrodite, it was natural we clicked so well.” Ten looked out and saw Jungwoo on his horse with Yukhei behind him, he was at a steady canter pace and yet Yukhei still screamed and held on to Jungwoo like his life depended on it. Jungwoo was laughing hard while trying to assure Yukhei it was fine. It was the happiest Ten had ever seen his younger brother.

“One night I found the place where they kept all these horses and I showed Jungwoo. We were both boys who had way too much time on our hands, so I taught him everything I knew. We spent the whole day just riding around the camp, racing each other. Now we have our friends and the camp does many more planned activities for the campers so we don't really have the time to ride like we used to.”

“It’s a good thing we’re doing this, then.” Johnny said, turning his head a little more to make eye contact.

“Yes, it is.” Ten said, gathering his courage and laying his head on Johnny’s back and tightening his hold on Johnny’s waist slightly as to bring them even closer together. Johnny turned his head back to face the front, the widest smile on his face and his chest warm with butterflies.

***

It had been a long day for Jisung. With the whole situation with Chenle down at the lake, he felt like his heart was even more unstable. His brain just kept replaying the warm feeling of Chenle in his arms, his adorable laugh, his bright smile, and literally everything else about Chenle. Jisung’s mind was just _Chenle, Chenle, Chenle._

He needed to vent. He needed to let these feelings out to _someone_. He couldn’t just keep this all in, it would drive him completely mad. So now Jisung found himself walking through the meadows to find one of his friends. His eyes scanned the grass until they landed on Mark Lee and Jisung ran over to the older male.

“Mark! Mark Lee!” Jisung called out. Mark turned his head, spotting the young boy running towards him.

“Hey, Jisung! What’s up?” Mark said, but when Jisung got close he had to take a moment to catch his breath. Cardio really wasn’t his thing.

“Okay, okay.” Jisung said after catching his breath and straightening himself out.

“I need to rant to you.” Jisung said.

“Oo, there’s drama. Who hurt who?” Mark asked, suddenly getting interested.

“No, no it’s not like that. Well- actually no, I don’t know it’s just-”

“Jisung, what’s on your mind?” Mark said, cutting Jisung’s nervous rambling off.

“I like Chenle.”

Mark paused for a moment, letting the news sink in before his eyes widened and he suddenly jumped up in happiness and cheered.

“Oh HELL YEAH! YUTA OWES ME FIVE BUCKS!” Mark said excitedly, his face still bright and happy while Jisung sat looking confused and slightly offended.

“Wait, what?” Jisung asked.

“Oh, no no nothing. Trust me, you liking Chenle isn’t a surprise. It’s really obvious.” Mark said, making Jisung go into full panic mode.

“Wait! What do you mean it’s obvious?!” Jisung asked, his heart racing because the only thought in his head was _what if Chenle found out?_

“Like, the rest of my friends have pretty much all caught on. You send him heart eyes every second of every day and you let him hug you and hold your hand. If any of us tried that you’d slap us so hard.” Mark explained.

“Well, yeah, because you guys are gross and Chenle is just… Chenle. How could I not act like that around him? How could I not like him like this? He’s just so beautiful and kind and soft and just-” Jisung paused to collect himself but then he ended up groaning out loud.

“Chenle is just so goddamn perfect in every single way from his smile, to his face, to his hair, to his personality, to his laugh. Literally everything about him is perfect and I just want to squish his stupid cheeks, is that weird? Whatever, I just… G _ods,_ I like Chenle so much it literally physically hurts and I can’t take this anymore!” Jisung finally ended venting to Mark, taking in a deep breath, but before he could relax, he heard a voice that was all to familiar call out his name.

Jisung turned his head and came face to face with none other than Zhong Chenle himself, and his expression made Jisung want to physically crawl in a dark, deep hole and die right then and there. He looked confused, taken aback, perhaps even _disgusted,_ and it made Jisung just want to cry. He had ruined everything. His best friend, the person who had been there when no one else was, probably hated him now. And the only thing Jisung could do was run, and so he did. He ran as fast as he could and as far as he could from Chenle. He just needed to get as far away as possible. Jisung barely heard the loud shouts of Chenle calling to Jisung and the sound of a pair of footsteps running after him.

Jisung ran, letting his feet lead him anywhere, disconnecting from reality for a second and letting himself breathe. Right now he just wanted to forget. He wanted to forget about Chenle, about his pretty face, his beautiful voice, his soft fingertips, and how he made Jisung feel like he was finally worth something.

Jisung stopped running and realized he was in front of the side of the lake where he and Chenle first met, the tree Jisung burnt still scorched and blank, and it made Jisung break down in a sob. He had ruined everything with his stupid feelings. If he had just calmed his heart, maybe tried to contain his emotions a little more, then he’d still have his best friend, but he was gone now. Chenle would leave him forever now, and Jisung would be alone again.

“PARK FREAKING JISUNG!” Jisung suddenly heard, making him jump and whip his head back, catching a very tired and winded looking Chenle.

“Goddamn, when did you learn to run so fast, gimme a sec.” Chenle said, catching his breath. Jisung couldn’t help but be reminded that he was in that exact same situation not even a few minutes ago.

“Okay, I’m good.” Chenle said, making Jisung’s heart sink. Jisung prepared himself for the worst, he knew that Chenle was going to tell him that he hated him and he’d never want to see his face ever again.

“I know you hate me now, so just say it.” Jisung said in a quiet voice, his head low and his eyes looking at the sand. Chenle’s face changed to one of confusion and he stepped closer to Jisung.

“Hate you? Why would I hate you?” Chenle asked, his normally high pitched and loud voice now soft and serene and it made Jisung’s insides feel all warm and bubbly.

“Because I have a crush on you, and that’s weird, and you don’t like me back, so now you’ve come here to tell me you hate me and you never want to see me again.” Jisung said, trying to hold back his tears.

“Are you on crack or something?!” Chenle exclaimed, catching Jisung off guard and making him look up to meet Chenle’s eye.

“Park Jisung, I like you!” Chenle shouted out, and Jisung felt like there was a hand that was squeezing his heart this whole time, but it finally let go, and Jisung could _breathe._ His knees felt shaky and his head was spinning in all sorts of directions trying to swallow the fact that Chenle just said that he _likes him._ Like, like likes him.

“You-you’re serious?” Jisung managed to let out.

“Of course I’m serious! Jisung, I’ve liked you since I first saw you when you joined Camp Limitless. You made me nervous, I never get nervous, you still make me nervous sometimes. You make me feel all these warm fuzzy feelings inside and I just want to hug you forever and hold your hand, but not like best friends but something more…”

“Like- like boyfriends?” Jisung asked nervously.

“Yeah, boyfriends. I like that.” Chenle said.

“I do too.” Jisung said, and Chenle smiled widely. Jisung couldn’t help but smile back shyly and look down. Chenle reached out and grabbed Jisung’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

“Hey, Jisung.” Chenle said, making Jisung look up and make eye contact with Chenle. The older eyes looked like they had the brightest of stars in them. Jisung didn’t know that those stars in Chenle’s eyes were for him.

“We’re boyfriends now.” Chenle said, making the both burst out into a fit of giggles, their hands still in each other’s grasp, neither of them having the intention of letting go any time soon.

“Yeah, boyfriends.” Jisung said, and he couldn’t help another wide smile, as more giggles bubbled from his lips.

“Why do you keep laughing like that?” Chenle asked, smiling as widely if not wider than Jisung.

“I don’t know, I’m just… really happy right now.” Jisung said.

“I’m really happy right now, too.” Chenle responded, both of them giggling again, they just seemed to be in a forever happy state, their smiles brighter than the sun and their hearts warm.

A bell rung in the distance, and they knew it was time for dinner, but Jisung wasn’t planning on letting go of Chenle. The younger put his arm around Chenle’s shoulders and started to walk down the lakeshore. Chenle smiled widely as he wrapped his arm around Jisung’s waist, the waves of the lake crashing next to them, the sun setting in the distance, and the red string of fate tied beautifully around their hearts.

***

Mark was minding his own business, having a grand old time eating his dinner, when Donghyuck came over and took the seat next to him. It wasn't a surprise since Donghyuck always ate with him, but this time it was different. It was Mark’s first time seeing Donghyuck after the realisation of his feelings. Before, he wasn't sure if he had a crush on Donghyuck, but now he knew. Now he knew that the reason his heart was wildly beating was because of Hyuck, and the reason why he was fidgeting was because of the boy next to him.

Now it was awkward.

Donghyuck must have noticed the sudden change in attitude because he was silent, his eyebrows furrowed in thought as he ate his salad. Mark wanted to open his mouth and make a funny joke about how the son of the devil ate salads, or something stupid like that, like how they usually joked, but he just couldn't open his mouth.

The only thing running through his mind was, _I like you, I like you, I like you, I like-_ it was suffocating.

“Did you have fun during free time?” Donghyuck asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

“Yup. I talked to Kun.” Mark answered before stuffing more mac and cheese in his mouth.

“Hmmm, I talked to Taeil.” Donghyuck answered, before another wave of silence followed them. Both of them wanted to speak, but were too nervous. But Donghyuck knew that actions spoke louder than words. So, he dropped his fork and reached down intertwining their fingers. Mark flinched at the contact, looking over at Donghyuck in confusion, but the boy immediately looked the other way, an angry blush decorating his cute cheeks. Mark smiled coyly before looking the opposite way.

He could feel Donghyuck’s heart beating frantically through their intertwined fingers.

But the moment didn't last. Junmyeon ran into the dining room, his eyes panicked as he scanned the room. Minseok stood up from his seat and walked over, asking “Whats wrong.”

Junmyeon took in a deep breath before answering.

“There are SM spies amongst us.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here!!  
> oh dear here comes the plot  
> dont hate us too muc  
> be sure to comment!!  
> ily guys


	7. Like A Game Of Chess

“There are SM spies amongst us.” Junmyeon announced. The entire camp was silent, everyone frozen in both shock and confusion. They waited with bated breath for one brave camper to finally stand up and break the silence. But the silence dragged on and on, as Donghyuck slowly turned to look at Mark with nothing short of horror in his eyes. Taeyong was still, almost like a statue, and Jaehyun had a concerned expression on his face as he stared at Taeyong. Jeno’s energy was gone, since in his shock he lost the ability to control his power, and as a result, the room was overcome with dark energy from the Nyx, Hecate and Hades sons and daughters.

“No,” Minseok whispered as he took a step closer, “No no, you’re joking.” 

“I wish I was.” Junmyeon responded as he ran a hand through his hair, “Campers, the spies have infiltrated the camp and it pains me to say…” He paused, looked down and took in a deep breath before responding,

“Those spies are in this very room. It could be anyone.” He looked back up and many people gasped, the kids from the darker gods stood still and lifeless since they knew the other campers would cause them. But in the corner of the room, Sicheng suddenly stood up, his eyes empty and blank and it wasn't long until he was bolting out of the room.

Yuta didn't hesitate to stand up and run after Sicheng, stepping on broken glass from the cup that Renjun dropped during his shock. It was silent for a whole of two seconds before the camp erupted into chaos. Everyone was shouting, accusing their friends and enemies of being the traitor. 

“Fuck,” Donghyuck whispered before quietly letting go of Mark’s hand and standing up. Amidst the turmoil, no one noticed Donghyuck leaving, except for Mark, who quickly followed the boy.

“We will have a meeting at the campfire tonight. Everyone must attend.” Junmyeon firmly nodded before leaving. It was weird seeing Junmyeon so serious. He was usually bright and happy, bringing smiles to all the campers, but this time he was stern and serious. Maybe that’s what made the situation feel so real and serious. Whatever it was, no one at the camp could muster up a smile. 

Jungwoo was frozen in his seat, his eyes wide and his mouth open. Yukhei frowned and put his arm around Jungwoo, startling the boy out of his stupor.

“It’s gonna be okay, don't worry.” Yukhei leaned down and whispered into Jungwoo’s ear.

“B-but what if we have to go to war, like last time?” Jungwoo looked up at Yukhei, his eyes wide and afraid.

“It won't get to that point. Junmyeon is going to sort it out and find out who the spy is, and then everything will be okay again.” Yukhei promised, and Jungwoo gave him a small smile before resting his head on Yukhei’s shoulder.

“It’ll be okay.” Yukhei reassured as he rest his own head on Jungwoo’s. “I promise.” 

But his eyes were unsure.

 

///

 

Yuta didn't hesitate to run after Sicheng after the son of Artemis ran out of the dining pavilion. Sure, they weren’t friends- they didn’t even talk to each other, but they did have that weird cat and mouse relationship going for them. Yuta was quite open about his feelings for Sicheng, and everyone in camp knew and it was no secret to Sicheng either. 

On the surface, he was cold to Yuta, turning down all of his advances and refusing to entertain his childish flirts, but deep down he loved it. He loved the attention that Yuta gave him. Sicheng always seemed to fade into the background of everyone's lives, but to Yuta, he mattered. Even if it was slightly annoying, Sicheng secretly thrived off of the attention he received from Yuta. He wished for Yuta to sit down next to him during lunch, and he yearned for his silly bants. 

And Yuta knew that. He always caught the way Sicheng would cover his mouth and laugh when he told a stupid joke or the way he would smile as he walked away from Yuta. So that's why he ran after Sicheng after he ran out of the dining pavilion. He ran after Sicheng until he finally stopped him in front of his cabin- his empty cabin since he was the only son of Artemis.

“Sicheng!” He said as he grabbed Sicheng’s arm, turning the boy around. It was easy to see the pain and tension etched into Sicheng’s face when he was finally face to face with Yuta. “What’s wrong?”

Sicheng looked at Yuta’s hand, holding on tight onto his sleeve, before looking back up to his face, “Nothing.”

“It’s not nothing,” Yuta blinked once before staring deeply into Sicheng's eyes, “Just tell me.”

“Why do you care? Go away.” Sicheng glared at Yuta as he snatched his arm back.

“I care. A lot. So humour me.” Yuta quirked an eyebrow as he took a step closer, and another, and another, forcing Sicheng to take steps backwards until his back was against the wall, “I’m being serious.” 

And there was this look in Yuta’s eyes. He was usually upbeat and happy, cracking inappropriate jokes and giving Sicheng obnoxious compliments, but this time he was different. His usually playful eyes were piercing and serious, but with a hint of kindness, and his usually smiling lips were neutral and pursed as he stared so deeply into Sicheng’s eyes. His eyes were searching Sicheng’s, and the son of Artemis thought he might even be able to see his secret if he stared deep enough. So what was the harm in telling him?

Sicheng looked down and sighed before locking eyes with Yuta again and responding, “I was there, during the first war against SM. I can so clearly remember the day we found out there were spies in the camp. I didn’t care at first since I didn’t think it would affect me, but then we ended up going to war and-” Sicheng stopped, his eyes dropping as his shoulders hunched up.

“Its okay, it's okay. You can tell me.” Yuta said as he lead Sicheng to sit down on the stairs to the cabin.

“My best friend ended up being the spy.” Sicheng said, his eyes cold and distant as he looked up at the campgrounds, “I had to fight against him during the war.”

And then Sicheng stopped completely his head dropping as a couple tears escaped his eyes. Yuta reached forwards and put a hand on Sicheng’s shoulder. The boy took in a deep breath and looked over at Yuta again. This time Yuta’s eyes held such a genuine sincerity, and it was so obvious that he cared.

Even if their relationship was just flirting and joking around, he realised how just how much Yuta actually cared about him. 

_ The air was filled with smoke after the bomb the Hephaestus kids set blew up, and it was almost impossible to breathe. Sparks were flying in the air, mixing with the conflicting gifts of the other campers. Sicheng had been fighting against the SM warriors for hours on end. His fingers hurt so bad and he had cuts on his hands from his bow. He had just finished off one of the Hermes kids who had crossed over to the other side and he was going to run and join the right flank but he was stopped when he saw his friend. _

_ His best friend who he had trusted with his secrets, his best friend who was with him through the best and worst times. His best friend who had betrayed him. He was the spy, he was the one leaking information to SM and he was the one he had to fight against. _

_ “You don’t have to do this.” Sicheng called out, as he put down his bow and put his hands up, “You can still come back and do the right thing!” _

_ “Oh, Sicheng.” He said as he took a step forward, “It was written in my destiny, this was always going to be my fate.” _

_ “Nothing is fate, you can still turn back!” Sicheng called out as he took a step back. _

_ “That's the thing,” He said as he kicked Sicheng in the shin, the boy’s bone splinting like driftwood. Sicheng cried out in pain as he fell to the muddy ground. “Fate is set in stone. And it looks like your destiny ends here.” _

_ “No, no you don’t-” Sicheng tried to plead but then his friend was putting a knife to his neck. “No.” Sicheng whispered one final time. The boy almost delivered the final blow, and applied more pressure on the blade, but before he could do it, Kun ran over and dragged Sicheng away. Taeil stood in between them, his eyes going black as dark smoke billowed out of his hands. Kun helped Sicheng to a stand before Taeil passed him his bow.  _

_ He readied his bow and as the smoke cleared, he didn't hesitate this time. His friend was a different person. He was a liar and a traitor. But Sicheng couldn't help the pain in his chest as he pulled the bowstring taut and let the arrow fly. _

“I killed him.” Sicheng confessed as a tear slipped down his cheek, “I watched him die, my best friend died right in front of my eyes and I was the one who shot the arrow.”

Yuta’s expression did not falter. The kindness and the sincerity and the adoration that filled his eyes didn't leave once Sicheng confessed his secret. The boy simply wrapped his arms around Sicheng, “You did the right thing.”

“I know.” Sicheng rest his head on Yuta’s shoulder.

“But I don’t want to have to fight again. I don’t want to kill anyone.” Sicheng’s voice cracked as he started to sob.

Yuta pulled Sicheng closer, resting his chin on the top of the boy’s head, “And you won't have to.”   
  


***

One by one, the campers starting showing up at the campfire, everyone sitting in their respective seats. It wasn't like dinner, where you could sit with your friends; at the campfire, you had to sit with your cabin, leaving Mark and Donghyuck both alone and separated. Mark was scared, since he knew people would accuse Donghyuck of being the spy, and from his place across the fire, he had no way to tell Donghyuck they were wrong. No way to comfort him, and no way to tell him that it was going to be okay. The air was tense, everyone silently holding their own opinion on who they thought the spy was. 

“Campers, can I have your attention?” Junmyeon shouted as he stood over the fire, “I know that we are all on edge after learning about the spies, but please, refrain from accusing your fellow campers. We are currently coming up with a solution.” He announced, his eyes cold and serious.

“It’s already getting late, and camp will go on as usual. Please return to your cabins right away. You are all dismissed.” Junmyeon announced before giving a curt nod and leaving to his office.

“This is stupid.” One of the sons of Apollo, Kim Jongin said loudly as he rolled his eyes, “We all know who did it.” He said while looking Donghyuck directly in the eye.

“Junmyeon said they are handling it so shut up and go back to your cabin.” Mark spoke up, earning a scoff from the Apollo boy.

“Jongin is right. Looking at the past, we can get a pretty good idea.” Doyoung said as he stood up and pocketed his journal. “During the last war, Hades was the only God who partnered with SM, and there's only one person here who can talk to him, right Donghyuck?” Doyoung while turning to look at the son of Hades, Mark could see the panic flash through Donghyuck’s eyes as he sat frozen in shock.

“The past is the past!” Mark stood up angrily, “We aren’t our parents, so stop blaming him for what his dad did!”

“That’s where you are wrong,” Jongin stood up, taking steps towards Mark to punctuate his words “We will always be our parents, we will always have to pay for their wrongdoings. You are the Zeus kid, and that’s all you’ll ever be. There’s no escaping your fate.” Jongin finished his sentence mere inches away from Mark’s face.

“Back off Jongin.” Renjun stepped in, pushing their bodies apart.

“Thank you, Renjun.” Mark said before looking back to glare at Jongin, “At least someone agrees with me.”

“Actually, I agree with Jongin here.” Renjun looked down as he answered, “Donghyuck is the only child of Hades and his dad doesn't have the best reputation.” Mark was horrified to see that his friends started to nod in agreement. All of his friends were turning on Donghyuck, throwing him under the bus as if he had no feelings. Donghyuck was sat on his bench, alone and impossibly still. It was like the soul had left his body and he was just a decaying husk of who he used to be.

Mark couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand to watch it, he couldn't stand to watch his friends turning on Donghyuck, turning on the boy that he  _ loved. _ So he stood up and marched over to Donghyuck, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the campfire area. Donghyuck was limp and pliant under his hold, letting himself get pulled through the forest until they were finally at Mark’s cabin.

“Hyuck?” Mark asked once they were inside, he had turned around to see Donghyuck was still frozen, his eyes empty and glassy as his arms started to shake slightly. Mark sighed and took Donghyuck into his arms, the younger not protesting at the action. 

“It’s okay, you can cry.” Mark whispered in Donghyuck’s ear. Those words seemed to break Donghyuck’s emotionless state and it was almost like a dam had opened. Donghyuck went from being silent and blank to sobbing. He cried and he cried into Mark’s shoulder, his hands gripping the back of Mark’s shirt. It hurt Mark so much to have Donghyuck crying in his arms, crying because his friends had all turned on him. They all saw him as the Hades kid, the kid who was always up to no good, the kid who was disgusting because he could revive the dead, but Mark knew he was so much more than that. He was the kid whose smile could brighten up a room, he was the kid who was always joking around and he was the kid who brought life to the people around him. No one seemed to see that, no one could look past his father, no one could look past his powers. Donghyuck was just a kid, just like everyone else at the camp. He had feelings and they were hurt easily, but no one saw that. He was just the emotionless necromancing Hades kid.

Mark pulled away slightly, taking in Donghyuck’s wrecked state. His hair was a mess, sticking up in different directions and his face was wet with tears. His eyes were swirling with emotions and turmoil as they spilled tears. All Mark wanted to do was kiss away his tears and bring some peace to the chaos swimming in the murky depths of his eyes. So he did.

He leaned in and pressed a kiss just below Donghyuck’s eye, where there was that cute little mole that Mark could spend hours looking at, but  _ gods _ the feeling of Donghyuck’s skin on his lips was unparalleled. He pulled away and kissed away the tears flowing from the other eye before pulling away completely and staring at Donghyuck. His eyes were unsure and his lip was trembling, but Mark knew that he hadn’t done anything wrong when Donghyuck gripped the back of his shirt tighter. He gave Donghyuck a small smile before taking a step closer and pressing his lips against Donghyuck’s forehead. The boy was still silently crying and shaking but his arms were tight around Mark’s waist, and Mark didn't care. He didn't care that his shirt was damp with tears, and he didn't care that his sides hurt from how tight Donghyuck was holding him, he didn't care because Donghyuck finally felt safe.

“Come on, let's sit down.” Mark said once he pulled away, Donghyuck only nodding because he didn't have the voice to anything else. They walked over and took a seat on the couch, but once Mark realised just how tired Donghyuck was, he shifted. He laid down on the couch, taking Donghyuck with him. The boy yelped as they went down, and he was tense for a couple seconds before he relaxed and wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist.

Mark turned onto his side, and Donghyuck scooched forward to bury his face in Mark’s chest. The older smiled fondly and put one hand on Donghyuck’s waist, the other one coming up to tangle in the boy’s hair. Donghyuck hummed, and slowly, but surely his breathing started to even out.

“Thank you.” Donghyuck mumbled into Mark’s chest.

“For what?” Mark responded.

“For believing in me.” Donghyuck finished, his voice light and weak as he succumbed to the sleep that was so desperately calling his name. Mark’s heart ached as he soaked in Donghyuck’s words. The son of Hades was so insecure, and it broke Mark’s heart to know that he truly believed that no one loved him. Mark scooched just a bit closer and pressed another kiss to Donghyuck’s forehead. The boy was likely asleep since he had no reaction to the kiss; so Mark decided to confess want was on his mind.

“I like you.” Mark said into the stagnant air of the room. 

But Donghyuck wasn’t asleep. He was awake, and he heard Mark’s confession. 

And he couldn't help the tears that came to his eyes. Mark couldn’t tell, but tears silently slipped from Donghyuck's eyes. His entire life he was always rejected. He was rejected by his mother once he brought his dog back to life, he was rejected by everyone at camp, and just today he was rejected by what he thought were his friends. He grew up knowing that no one wanted him, that he was just a nuisance, that he just took space and that he would always be the wretched son of Hades.

But Mark didn't seem to mind. Ever since his first day, he had opened up to Donghyuck right away. He talked to Donghyuck for hours on end and late into the night when it was obvious that he wanted to sleep. He gave Donghyuck that sweatshirt that one day in the rain which Donghyuck still had yet to take off because it was a reminder that Mark  _ cared. _ No one ever cared for him, but Mark did. Mark liked him.

That was a great feeling.

 

***   
  


It was too much. It was like a catastrophic tornado inside of Taeyong’s head. It was a disaster waiting to explode, and Taeyong knew he would be caught in the crossfire. With the always looming threat of his mother deciding that he wasn’t good enough and cutting his life short, plus the fear of having his friends find out, plus just the whole situation with Jaehyun, plus the new threat of SM spies and the heavy tension in his friend group because of it, it was just too much. People talked about there being another war, and that just added more stress onto Taeyong. He knew all too well what it is like to not only be a part of a war but to fight in it as well. Sometimes Taeyong could still remember seeing the life drain from people’s faces as he ended their lives with his own hands, and to have to experience that again was too much. It was all too much for Taeyong and he felt like he was ripping at the seams. The perfect fabric was being torn into pieces that would be buried into the ground, never to be seen again. 

Taeyong just wanted someone. He needed someone to talk to. He needed to let out everything that had been building up inside, but he had no one. He didn’t want to tell any of his friends, much less Ten. Ten was his best friend, probably the one he trusted the most out of all of them, but he couldn’t just dump everything on him. Taeyong also just didn’t want anyone to think differently of him. He didn’t want people to pity him and he didn’t want help or other’s versions of it. He just needed to spill his guts without anyone telling him how sorry they were or how bad they felt. 

Most of all, Taeyong did not want to be seen as weak. It was the last thing he ever wanted. Taeyong was a pillar, a rock for his friends. When others would stumble, he was there to help. He was a shoulder to cry on, a friend to rely on. He couldn’t be weak. He had to stay strong for not only the others but for himself. 

But now more than ever he needed to be weak. He needed to stumble and shake and cry. His pillars were collapsing and the foundations were crumbling. 

After what seemed like hours of sitting in front of the large window overlooking the lake in Hera’s cabin, Taeyong decided enough was enough. He needed to move, he couldn’t just sit and sulk for hours on end. Nothing would be accomplished then. Maybe he just needed some fresh air, a splash of water, and everything would go back to normal. The weakness would go away and magically his knees wouldn’t be so shaky. 

Taeyong got up from the chair and out the front door. He went down the familiar dirt path down to the lake. He passed the swaying trees in the night breeze, the air already starting to help clear his head. The moon shone brightly in the sky, lighting the path for Taeyong. He stopped in front of one of the many large rocks on the lakeside, gazing down at the small waves crashing against the stone. He stepped up and sat cross-legged on the rock, his eyes trailing over the lake, the dark night making it look like an endless black abyss with only the light from the moon illuminating a small portion of the area. 

There Taeyong sat, letting his eyes unfocus and his brain take any direction it desired. He started thinking of his friends, the whole camp in general, thinking of the day to day life he lived in that camp, how it made him feel like he could be a teenager for once and not a mindless pawn. Then he started to think about his mother, how she placed the thought in his brain that he must always be thankful to her for sparing him and continue to be thankful because she had decided that he was worthy to live. He started to think about all the times his friends would talk about their mothers, human or goddess, and how they would sing them to sleep or hug them close when they got hurt. And it made him think of the pain he got in his chest every time someone mentioned his mother, his childhood (or lack thereof), and his experience living on Olympus. 

Taeyong could feel all the buried emotions coming forwards, breaking through the cracks and finally coming out. 

Taeyong thought about the suffocating feeling of fear he had each and every night, recalling his actions during the day and hoping they would satisfy Hera so she wouldn’t kill him. He thought about how his friends didn’t have to go through that because they were loved by their mothers and fathers, and they were mostly normal kids with a foreseeable future. Taeyong thought about how when the holidays came around, there would be hundreds of mothers waiting outside the barrier to kiss their child and give them love. And then Taeyong thought about how he didn’t have any of that. He had fear, pressure, and the ever looming threat of death hanging above his head. He didn’t have a mother’s arms to come running to, or a sweet lullaby when he couldn’t sleep. He had nothing, only fear. 

And then Taeyong felt his pent-up tears spilling slowly and silently down his face, his eyes staying unfocused on the other side of the lake. 

///

Jaehyun always had trouble sleeping. It wasn’t like there were strange thoughts keeping him awake at night, it was just many nights he couldn’t sleep. His brain wouldn’t shut down. So, he would take a walk down to the lake, the night stars and the moon always helping him feel a little tired so when he would get back to his cabin he would be able to get at least a few hours of shut-eye. 

Usually, there was no one on the lake at this time because everyone was tucked away in their beds, sleeping soundly. Jaehyun was always the only one out at this hour, and he liked it that way. Sometimes he just needed to be alone. So, when he saw Lee Taeyong sitting on the lakeside at three in the morning, Jaehyun was a little confused. 

He walked slowly, careful not to make himself be seen, curious as to why Taeyong was out at this hour. As he got closer he noticed a look in Taeyong’s eyes that he’d never seen before. Jaehyun could read Taeyong like a goddamn book at this point since he had stared at him so much to the point that even Jungwoo, the most oblivious and unnoticing person in the universe, could tell something was going on with Jaehyun in regards to Taeyong. Ever since that game of hide and seek, when Taeyong threw him to the ground and looked deep into his soul, Jaehyun has held these weird…  _ feelings.  _ It was like one half of him was annoyed with every single thing Taeyong did, but the other half of him just wanted to push him against a wall and kiss him until they were both breathless.  _ Gods,  _ he wanted to kiss Taeyong so badly, but every time they had a conversation it would always end in heavy tension and backlash because of Jaehyun’s stupid running mouth. 

Jaehyun kept staring at Taeyong, looking deep into those beautiful eyes, and as he stared deeper he noticed the tears rolling down his cheeks. Jaehyun felt a pang in his chest and his breath quickened. 

_ Oh no,  _ Jaehyun thought to himself,  _ he’s hot when he’s sad. _

Suddenly, Taeyong turned his head, sensing someone was there, and made direct eye contact with Jaehyun. The younger boy looked like a deer in headlights, his body going stiff, silently praying that maybe Taeyong would just let him go without a beating, but Taeyong looked just as scared. His eyes still had that expression Jaehyun saw before, but this time there was more fear in them. Fear of being caught, perhaps, or maybe it was something else. Nevertheless, Jaehyun made a bold move and took a step closer to Taeyong.

“S-sorry, I didn’t think there’d be anyone else out here.” Jaehyun said, unable to stop the nervous stutter. 

“It’s fine, I’ll- I’ll just leave.” Taeyong said, looking down at the ground as he got off the rock. Taeyong never looked down. His eyes were always high and confident, that was just who he was, and to see Taeyong like this, small and scared, it made Jaehyun’s chest tighten. 

“Are you okay?” Jaehyun then suddenly said, taking a step forwards. Taeyong’s eyes shot back up and connected their gazes, and Jaehyun could feel his breath hitch. It seemed like every time he saw Taeyong up close, it just did so many things to Jaehyun’s emotional state. Taeyong was just so  _ beautiful,  _ it took Jaehyun’s breath away. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Taeyong responded, his eyes going down again as if he knew his gaze already told Jaehyun everything was not fine. He could read it in the expression on his eyes, there was much inner turmoil and just  _ disaster  _ hidden behind those eyes. 

_ I’m fine. _ Taeyong repeated in his head.  _ I’m fine I’m fine I’m fine I’m fine.  _ But the truth is, he wasn’t fine. No matter how hard he tried to remain strong, to stay as a steady pillar, he just couldn’t. He couldn’t keep lying to himself. He was breaking, the pillar crashing down into a pile of rubble and dust. 

As many times as Taeyong tried to repeat it in his head, he knew he wasn’t fine. Nothing was fine. He felt like he was walking on a tightrope suspended thousands of feet off the ground and he would fall any second now. Taeyong tried, but he knew the truth.

He shook his head slightly and bit his lip in an attempt to calm down the storm brewing in him. 

“No, I’m not fine.” Taeyong finally said, and like a domino effect, all the pent-up emotions he had came out like an avalanche, and he cried. He tried to stop, he knew now that he was seen as weak, and he hated himself for it, but he couldn’t stop crying. He felt a broken sob leave his lips and he imagined Jaehyun just leaving him alone. Why wouldn’t he? Jaehyun obviously hated him, so why would he even bother throwing a pity party for Taeyong? What’s stopping him from finally saying,  _ I won, you’re the weak one now _ ? The thought of that just made Taeyong slip further into the darkness within. Yet, before his last strand of sanity left him he suddenly felt a pair of warm arms wrapping around his shoulders, pulling him close to a broad chest and filling him with  _ warmth.  _

Taeyong’s crying stopped momentarily, looking up to meet Jaehyun’s gaze and it made Taeyong’s heart skip a beat. His eyes were so inviting, so warm, so  _ loving.  _ Taeyong had never seen someone look at him like that, and it made his chest feel tight and his heart rate pick up.

Then Jaehyun placed one of his hands behind Taeyong’s head, pushing it slightly so his head was nestled under Jaehyun’s chin and on his chest, Jaehyun’s heartbeat becoming a soothing sound to Taeyong’s restless mind. 

“It’s okay, you’re gonna be okay.” Jaehyun said in a soft voice that made Taeyong feel safe, and this time he let himself cry. He didn’t hold back and he didn’t fear his weakness. He let go of the tight reins that he put on himself and let himself crumble. 

The weight of years of trauma and fear finally all collapsed on Taeyong, the emotions he was harbouring inside came rolling out like waves in a storm, and he cried loudly. He sobbed into Jaehyun’s shirt, probably getting it wet but he didn’t  _ care,  _ he just needed to let everything out, all the fear, the sadness, the questioning, and the frustration. He needed to let it all out, and Jaehyun let him. 

He stood strong and tall, like the pillar Taeyong wanted to be. He held Taeyong closely as if he was something precious and worth protecting, and he navigated Taeyong through the rough seas of emotion by whispering soothing words in his ears. 

Taeyong’s sobs died down and he breathed heavily into Jaehyun’s chest, not wanting to leave the warmth and protection. Eventually, Jaehyun pulled him back slightly, catching his eye contact. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jaehyun said with that sweet, soft tone that made Taeyong’s insides feel like mush. Taeyong found himself nodding even if every cell in his body told him to not tell Jaehyun anything. No one had known the depth of his situation, and he was planning on keeping it that way. Yet, all it took was a look and Taeyong wanted to spill everything to Jaehyun. He couldn’t explain why, it just felt  _ right.  _

“M-my mother, she’s- Gods, where do I even begin?” Taeyong started nervously, but Jaehyun waited and listened, and Taeyong was so thankful for that. 

“It’s okay, take your time.”  

Taeyong took a deep breath this time, gathering his thoughts and beginning again.

“Living on Olympus isn’t as great as everyone thinks it is.” Taeyong said, and Jaehyun nodded, encouraging him to continue.

“It was horrible, honestly. I was constantly surrounded by these powerful gods who would just stare and judge. Their eyes were so terrifying. On top of that my mother was never really a mother.” Taeyong stopped, gathering himself.

“She always told me how lucky I am and how I should be so grateful towards her because she let me live. She spared my life and let me grow unlike the rest of her children, so I was always pushed to do better. I had to constantly do better because I was so terrified. I still am terrified. She tells me that she could kill me any second now. I make the wrong move and I’m dead. I can’t feel anything these days other than raw fear eating at my stomach, and I just-”

Taeyong paused, feeling a lump forming in his throat and tears starting to pool in the corners of his eyes. Jaehyun’s hands, now finding their way to Taeyong’s, holding them in an attempt to reassure the older boy. 

“I don’t want to die.” Taeyong said, his voice a hushed whisper. Seeing him so broken, beaten, and bruised Jaehyun only felt more admiration and respect towards Taeyong. It all made sense now, how Taeyong always needed to win. He always needed to succeed because if he didn’t he risked to pay the ultimate price. It made all the small inklings of hatred Jaehyun felt towards Taeyong sometimes melt away. He finally understood, and above all, he had fallen deeper in love with Taeyong. 

“You’re not going to die-”

“But you don’t know that! You don’t know when she’s going to decide that she’s had enough of me and kill me with one snap of her fingers. I am disposable, I’m just a disposable pawn in her game and-”

But Taeyong didn’t finish, for his lips were captured in Jaehyun’s.

It was that feeling again, that feeling Taeyong got when Jaehyun first looked at him with those beautiful eyes. It was that feeling of safety and protection, and Taeyong didn’t feel so terrified anymore. He could feel his own face burning up from where Jaehyun placed those beautiful hands on his cheeks and there was that voice in the back of his head that told him to back away, maybe slap Jaehyun in the face again, but he didn’t listen.  For once, that voice was crushed because nothing else mattered in this moment but the feeling of Jaehyun’s soft lips against Taeyong’s. 

And suddenly, it was over. Jaehyun pulled away with a look in his eyes that read possibly regret or a small inkling of fear.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have- you hate me, and I’m supposed to hate you. Gods, I probably ruined everything-”

“Jaehyun.” Taeyong said in his stern voice, cutting Jaehyun off and silencing him. Taeyong then reached his hands up, cupping Jaehyun’s warm cheeks and pulled him closer.

“Shut up.” The older said, before bringing their lips together again, and this time there was no restraint. All that pent-up tension and questioning from either side was finally let out. Every movement, every touch, every sound was intoxicating and Taeyong just wanted  _ more.  _ Jaehyun’s lips were igniting a fire within him, every movement of his lips against Taeyong’s made everything slip away. All the fear, the worry, and the restlessness was gone from Taeyong’s mind and all that filled it was just the feeling of Jaehyun’s lips pressed against his and his soft hands holding either side of Taeyong’s face. 

They separated, already missing the warmth of each other's lips as they continued to hold on to each other as if they were afraid that the other would slip away. It was strange, suddenly finding such strong feelings for Jaehyun when not even a few hours ago Taeyong swore he hated him with his whole being, but now Taeyong couldn’t find an inch of hatred in his body. Instead, he found protection and a beautiful warm feeling, maybe it was love, and Taeyong liked the idea that it was. He really liked that idea. 

“I’m not gonna let her hurt you, I promise.” Jaehyun suddenly said, making Taeyong’s heart skip a beat and his hand to move, placing it on top of Jaehyun’s. 

“Jaehyun-”

“I mean it. I’m not gonna let her take you away from me. You’re stuck with me now, I hope you know that.” Jaehyun said, his tone serious but becoming a little lighter and more playful at the end. Taeyong could only bite his lip to hold back a smile, his eyes lighting up with those magnificent galaxies that Jaehyun loved so much. 

“I know, and I guess I don’t mind that.” Taeyong responded, his smile only growing wider and Jaehyun’s eyes started to match Taeyong’s: happy and wide and brilliant. And then Jaehyun pulled Taeyong close again, pressing yet another kiss to his beautiful lips, this one short and sweet, but delivering the message perfectly. They pulled away, their faces still close as if they were memorizing every detail of each other.

“Yeah, I don’t mind that at all.” 

And Taeyong, for once, was happy. Every inch of fear was washed away and the only thing on his mind was how happy he was in this moment. 

Somewhere up on Mount Olympus, the goddess Hera was watching her son, her eyes swimming with something ugly, an idea, a plan.

“What a mess you have made for yourself, my son.” She said, her tone low and quiet, yet powerful and  _ terrifying,  _ and there was only one thing on her mind.

_ Pawns are disposable. _

 

__ **  
  


 

“This is a fucking shit show.” Jaemin groaned as he flopped down onto the bed. Jaemin wasn't usually a person to curse, he was usually pretty quiet and somewhat of a calm presence for all of his friends. That's how Jeno knew that Jaemin was upset.

“I know.” Jeno sighed as he sat down next to Jaemin. The boy looked up at Jeno for a second, his eyes wide and starry since it was late and then, he threw his arms up, gesturing for Jeno to come and hug him. The boy didn't make Jaemin wait even one second before he was scooching forwards and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.  _ Wow, boyfriend. That’s crazy. Jaemin actually likes me. _

“It’s okay,” Jeno said into Jaemin’s dirty blonde hair, “It’s going to be okay.”

“Junmyeon and the other staff are going to find out who the spy is, and take them out of the camp, and that’ll be that.” Jeno said in a soft voice as he ran a hand through Jaemin’s hair.

“But that’ll take a long time and right now everyone is turning on Donghyuck.” Jaemin sighed, as he pulled away to look at Jeno. Once the boy caught sight of Jaemin’s eyes in the dark of his room, he couldn't help but melt. His eyes held the stars and galaxies, and they were just a bit glassy since he was so concerned for Donghyuck.

“Everyone thinks he’s the spy. They won't even let him defend himself.” Jaemin’s shoulders dropped a bit with sadness.

“Do you think Donghyuck is the spy?” Jeno asked and Jaemin blinked once before answering.

“No.” Jaemin answered without missing a beat, “He would never, Donghyuck can't even kill a spider without crying.”

“What do you think?” Jaemin asked as he locked eyes with Jeno.

“If you think he's not the spy, then I do.” Jeno smiled, finally bringing just a little bit of happiness to Jaemin’s eyes.

“I just wish people weren't so quick to accuse,” Jaemin groaned and leaned his head back on his pillow, “they don't even know Donghyuck, they don't know that he's literally the sweetest person I know- besides you obviously.”

“I don't know Donghyuck well, but Gods, the way everyone turned on him today really sucked. I hope he doesn't take it too badly.” Jeno reached forward and tucked a piece of hair behind Jaemin’s ear.

“Donghyuck isn't his father, and I wish people would stop treating the sons and daughters of the dark gods like shit. Like my mother isn't one of the super bad goddesses, but they still act superior. I am not my mother and it’s not our fault that we were born this way.” Jaemin rambled on and on finally letting his emotions out. Jeno had never experienced such treatment since his mother hadn't done anything wrong, but for once he realised just how much the campers affected each other.

“I’m so sorry.” Jeno pulled Jaemin back into his arms, resting his chin on the top of Jaemin’s head.

“It’s okay.” Jaemin sighed as he gripped the back of Jeno’s shirt tighter, “I guess you just have to love me extra hard.” He chuckled at the joke, but Jeno planned on taking it seriously. They had just been dating for a day, but he planned on giving Jaemin all the love in the world. It’s just what he deserved. He didn't deserve the treatment the other campers gave him- none of the sons and daughters of the darker gods did. And while he couldn't go out and change how people view one another, he could at least make Jaemin feel like he was loved.

Jeno pressed a kiss to the top of Jaemin’s hairline, right as he decided he would just have to give Jaemin all the love in the world.

  
***

Donghyuck woke up a little bit before Mark did. It was a cold morning since both of them had forgotten to turn the heat on and they had slept on the couch (which was less than comfortable. But Donghyuck didn't really mind, not when he was waking up in Mark’s arms. 

He silently smiled to himself as he buried his face in Mark’s chest. He still had some time until Mark woke up, and he wanted to milk this experience until it went dry. So he hugged Mark tightly and giggled as he thought about those three words Mark uttered last night. Half of his heart was aching from the way that all of his friends turned on him, but the other half was over the moon. Mark liked him. Mark liked him, so who the hell cared about what everyone else thought. Mark liked him, and that's all that mattered.

He decided he was going to be selfish. He was going to enjoy this time he had with Mark, no matter how long it was, so that if Mark ever left him at least he could say they had this time together. He was going to answer Mark’s confession, he was going to get to hold Mark whenever he pleased, he was going to get to kiss Mark. He was going to have Mark. 

Growing up, he never got the things he wanted, always just getting everyone else's sloppy seconds- in more ways than one. He always got everyone's hand me downs. He never got the family he wanted and dreamed of, since his mother gave up on him so young. He never got to truly experience life outside of the camp. He never even got the chance at love, since the one guy he liked before told him that no one would ever love him. Well, he was wrong. Mark liked him, Mark liked  _ him. _ And this time Donghyuck was going to do what  _ he _ wanted to do.

“Morning Hyuck.” Mark said once he woke up. His voice was slightly raspy with sleepy, which literally sent a shiver down his spine. Donghyuck pulled away from Mark, pushing himself up so that one of his legs was wedged under Mark’s thigh and the other was loosely hanging over the side of the couch. Mark was gorgeous, even if he didn't think so, he was. He was laying on his back, propped up on his elbows, his eyes impossibly soft as he looked up at Donghyuck. His hair was messy and his nose was running just a little bit, but Donghyuck didn't care.  _ I have to have him, even if it’s not for a long time. _

Donghyuck smiled back, tilting his head to one side as he stared Mark deep in the eyes. He leaned over and rest his head on the back of the couch before opening his mouth, “I heard what you said last night.”

Mark’s face dropped with record speed, his soft eyes widening and his smile turning to a look of horror, “You did?” Mark looked devastated, and for some reason, Donghyuck couldn't help but smile. He took in a deep breath, and just as rain started pattering on the grass outside he answered.

“I like you too.”

A beat of silence.

“What?” Mark did a double take, his face contorting into one of complete and utter confusion.

“Please don’t make me say it again.” Donghyuck whispered as he looked down at the bottom of the couch.

“Wait, really? Y-you like-” Mark blinked rapidly as he pointed at himself, only stopping when Donghyuck started to slowly nod. Mark’s look of confusion slowly morphed into one of pure and unadulterated happiness, his smile finally returning to his face. He surged forward, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck’s sides and pulling him back onto the couch. It was a bit uncomfortable at first, but Donghyuck scooched a bit so they were back in their sleeping position; Donghyuck wrapping his arms around Mark’s waist while the older rest his chin on the top of Hyuck’s head.

“You actually like me?” Donghyuck asked in a small voice, Mark shivering at the feeling of Donghyuck voice against his chest.

“Mmm,” He mumbled against the top of Donghyuck’s head. “A lot.”

 

***

 

The light of the late morning sun shone down on the meadows, a breeze passing through the grass, making the blades and wildflowers that grew around them sway slightly. There was a distant sound of children laughing, many of them running down from the pavilion where they just finished breakfast, heading towards the open meadows to play. 

Taeyong lay on the cool grass, some of the morning dew seeping through his shirt. Next to him lay Jaehyun, his eyes never leaving Taeyong’s, as if he still couldn’t believe someone as perfect and beautiful as Taeyong was his. 

“How do you think the others are gonna react once we tell them?” Taeyong asked, his tone light and soft.

Jaehyun laughed slightly, his lips breaking out into a smile.

“They still think we hate each other, so it’ll be quite the slap in the face, am I right?” Jaehyun responded, making Taeyong sigh in disbelief and look towards the sky, a smile still on his face though.

“That was one time-”

“You slapped me across the face, Taeyong!”

“Yeah, but you were being such a little brat, I had to.”

Jaehyun sighed and shook his head, his eyes looking at the sky now as well.

“Unbelievable, you’re unbelievable.” 

Taeyong laughed, turning his body to face Jaehyun, resting his head on top of his hand. Taeyong then reached his hand out, intertwining his fingers with Jaehyun’s, and the younger could only break out into a wide smile, turning his gaze to Taeyong, once again mesmerized by the person laying down next to him. 

“No fucking way!” 

Taeyong and Jaehyun suddenly sat up, turning their heads to see the sudden voice that ruined their moment, and instead of just seeing one person, they saw practically their entire circle of friends all standing a few meters away, their faces reading pure disbelief. 

“I knew it! I fucking knew it!” Jaehyun’s brother shouted out, his excitement loud.

“Language, Yuta! There are babies in our midst!” Taeil said, placing his hands over Jisung and Chenle’s ears.

“I’m sixteen!” Jisung exclaimed, stepping out of Taeil’s hold.

“You’re a baby.” Doyoung said.

“Since when are you all friends?” Taeyong asked.

“Well, my dear TaeTae,” Ten began, walking over and sitting down next to Taeyong, “this morning when you just so happened to miss breakfast along with Jaehyun, Yuta had the beautiful idea of coming to me for assistance in figuring out what the everloving hell was going on, I involved Jungwoo who involved Yukhei who involved Johnny who involved Kun who involved Taeil who involved Jisung who-”

“Okay! I get it!” Taeyong said, quickly stopping Ten from rambling any further. The rest of the group sat down around Taeyong and Jaehyun.

“Jesus Christ why are there so many of you?” Jaehyun said, glancing at everyone’s faces.

“Suck it up buttercup, I’ve made the executive decision in combining all our friend groups.” Ten said proudly.

“Did he just call me buttercup?” Jaehyun silently asked Taeyong, who laughed lightly. “He does that a lot.”

“Taeil, why are you molesting the poor child?” Doyoung asked, snapping Taeyong’s attention to see one-half of the Hecate twins practically squeezing the life out of Jisung with his hugs.

“I’m not molesting him! He’s my son!”

“You met him less than an hour ago.” Jaemin said, laughing slightly at the end.

“Time doesn’t exist.” Taeil retorted, continuing to hug the poor youngest tightly.

“Wait what do you mean time doesn’t exist?” Jeno asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

“Well you see-”

“No Taeil! You are not going to do this again! I couldn’t sleep for a week after you told me!” Yuta said, trying to save Jeno’s sanity before it was too late.

“Sending people into existential crises is my best talent.” Taeil said, making everyone laugh. Every time someone spoke, Taeyong could feel the air getting more comfortable, and soon enough everyone was joining in on the conversations, even Johnny and Sicheng who had to be forcefully dragged by Ten and Yuta. Taeyong watched as his friend group expanded, and he couldn’t help the smile that went on his face. The banter between everyone continued, filling his chest with happiness and a light air that could only be described as freedom. For once, he felt truly free. He felt like he could say anything he wanted and there would be no consequences. He felt himself laughing harder than he’d ever laughed and saying things that made everyone else laugh. 

As time went on, the meadows filled up with other kids. They ran around the group, laughing, screaming, running. There was a soccer game being set up a few yards away, and there was the voice of a counsellor telling some kids to be careful. 

The world seemed to be perfect, for once. Taeyong couldn’t feel the ugly feeling of fear in his chest anymore, instead, he felt freedom and joy and love. He was no longer a slave to his mother, and he squeezed Jaehyun’s hand as a sort of reassurance that  _ yes  _ this was real,  _ Yes  _ he was loved. Jaehyun squeezed back and turned to Taeyong, their gazes locked and their smiles wide. 

“Get a room!” Yuta shouted, breaking their moment and directing everyone’s attention to the pair. Jaehyun scoffed at his brother and said, “fuck off” before turning back to Taeyong and, just because he liked to put on a little show, he kissed Taeyong, resulting in a chorus of “ew’s” and “aw’s” from his friends.    
  
“Fuck yeah! That’s my best friend!” Taeyong heard Ten say, but then again he couldn’t really hear anything except his own heart beating in his chest as Jaehyun kept his lips on his. 

They pulled away, some of their friends cheering and others thanking the Gods it was over because “that’s gross.” Nevertheless, Taeyong found himself laughing along with everyone else, his hand warm in Jaehyun’s hold, and Taeyong never wanted this moment to end.

But all good things must come to an end. 

It started as a weird feeling, perhaps Taeyong was sick, perhaps it was just his hunger, but whatever it was, it was in his stomach, and it was building quickly. What seemed like a small inconvenience that Taeyong ignored, suddenly became much larger. The feeling spread down into his legs and around his chest, and suddenly it wasn’t just a weird feeling anymore. It felt like thick smoke, circling inside his body and wrapping around every muscle, every bone, every organ. The smoke travelled upwards and Taeyong couldn’t feel his legs or his arms anymore, the smoke starting to push down onto his chest and stopping his breathing until his vision was blurry and he could no longer hear or see anything. There was screaming around him, but it was muffled, like he was buried deep underground and he could see blurry silhouettes. Their movements were frantic, but Taeyong couldn’t focus on anything but the fact that he couldn’t  _ breathe.  _

And suddenly, the world was clear again. He could see the faces of his friends and he could hear the sounds of birds chirping in the distance.

“Taeyong, are you okay? What happened?” Ten asked, who was at his side now, holding Taeyong’s shoulder as a means to support his body upright. 

“I-I don’t know. I’m fine now though.” Taeyong said, breathing deeply and calming his racing heartbeat. Everyone took a sigh of relief. But as soon as it was over, another wave came, because Hera is a goddess who loves to see suffering.

Suddenly, Taeyong’s eyes rolled back and his body went limp, but before his friends could react he was being lifted in the air, his eyes now white and his feet leaving the ground. His body stopped floating higher, out of reach from his friends who desperately were trying to save him from whatever was happening at the moment. 

A female voice then boomed from Taeyong’s mouth, her voice powerful and controlling. It was the voice of Hera.

“My son, pawns are disposable, and you are nothing but a disobedient pawn.”

And like a twig under a shoe, Taeyong’s neck snapped. The crack echoed throughout the camp, and his body fell to the ground, limp like a ragdoll, dead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's meditating guys  
> hes died
> 
> ahahahah please dont hate us hahahahahahahahahha  
> scream at us in the comments


	8. What Happened After

They walked through the meadows, smiling and laughing as Donghyuck sung their intertwined hands. For once, all was right in the world. Donghyuck didn't care about the prospect of a spy, or how all of his friends betrayed him. He didn't care, not when Mark was beside him giggling, his cheeks equally as red as Hyuck’s. He was happy.

Throughout his whole life, Donghyuck couldn't pinpoint a place where he was happy. He was always just floating through life, watching everyone else smile and laugh. He would joke around with his friends, and smile along with what they said, but he never felt true happiness. He was always just watching other people, watching other people make friends, watching people hugging their family at the barrier, watching people kiss for the first time. He never experienced that.

That is, until he met Mark. He felt true happiness for the first time on that dock during extreme hide and seek. He felt true happiness whenever they would stay up late talking about the most random things. He felt true happiness when Mark gave him that hoodie. He felt true happiness when Mark kissed away his tears last night. He felt true happiness when Mark giggled next to him that morning.

Mark made him forget. Forget about all the people that hated him. Forget about his shitty excuse of a mother. Forget about his father and the opinion people held on him. Mark made him forget about all this. All he could think about when he was with Mark was  _ Mark Mark Mark,  _ and nothing else. Mark made him feel loved and needed and cared for. No one else made him feel like that.

“Thank you.” Donghyuck smiled, the happiness starting to bubble in his chest. Mark chuckled and looked over at Donghyuck.

“For what?” Mark asked as he (very intentionally) bumped his shoulder against Donghyuck’s.

“I don't know, for everything? I’m just so happy right now.” Donghyuck shyly looked down at the grass.

“Good,” Mark let go of Donghyuck’s hand, only to wrap his arm around the boy’s waist, “because I’ve made it my life's mission to make sure that you are always happy.” Donghyuck faked a gag at the comment since it was so cheesy, but he couldn't help the happiness bubbling higher up his chest, and settling in the back of his throat. It didn't stay there for long though and eventually, the happiness bubbled out of his mouth in the form of giggles. Mark laughed along, resting his head on Donghyuck’s forehead.

“I mean it.” Mark said as he pressed a kiss to the top of Donghyuck’s forehead, and the son of Hades couldn't help the laughter that continued to spill from his lips. He closed his eyes, soaking in the feeling of true happiness.

“For forever?” Donghyuck asked, originally meaning it to be a joke, but he was curious. He wanted to know if Mark’s intentions were true or if he was just making a spur of the moment joke.

“For forever." Mark answered, wrapping his arm tighter. Donghyuck stopped their walking, turning to face Mark. He smiled up at him before sliding into his arms. Mark wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Hyuck. Donghyuck was always so warm, so full of life- Mark loved it, he would never get sick of the feeling of Donghyuck in his arms. And Gods, Donghyuck would never get sick of knowing he could hold Mark whenever he wanted. That the never-ending fountain of happiness that Mark provided would always be there. That whenever he was sad, he could just bury his face in Mark’s chest and bask in the feeling of Mark’s lips against his forehead.

Donghyuck was happy, and safe, cared for. It was all he had been wishing for, for his entire life. He always wanted this- to be loved, and he finally got it. He got it in Mark’s hugs, he got it Mark’s jokes, he got it from Mark’s laughter, and he definitely got it from Mark’s kisses. He was  _ finally  _ happy.

But then as if it were some sort of sick joke from the Gods themselves, the happiness was ripped from him.

Donghyuck looked up from Mark’s hugs, and over at the open meadow. He expected to see children laughing and playing, and teens making out and hanging out under the willow trees. But instead he saw Taeyong’s eyes rolling back into his head and his body going limp, and before his friends could react he was being lifted in the air, his eyes now white while his feet left the ground. His body stopped floating higher, out of reach from his friends who desperately were trying to save him from whatever was happening at the moment.

A female voice boomed from Taeyong’s mouth, her voice powerful and controlling. It was the voice of Hera.

“My son, pawns are disposable, and you are nothing but a disobedient pawn.”

And like a twig under a shoe, Taeyong’s neck snapped. The crack echoed throughout the camp, and his body fell to the ground, limp like a ragdoll, dead.

All it took was a second. One minimal second that seemed to stretch out for hours. It was in that second that the world seemed to be thrown out of its orbit. The sun was suddenly too hot, the earth was too uneven, everything was just  _ wrong.  _ The air was missing all of its oxygen and it was like no one could breathe. It was stagnant, silent, and unbearable.

With shaky hands and hopeful fingers, Ten ran his hands up Taeyong’s still face. His touch was soft, undemanding as if he was silently asking Taeyong for permission. Ten’s hands found Taeyong’s cheeks, still warm and slightly pink from being under the sun.

“TaeTae?”

Ten’s voice was shaky, like his hands. His voice was quiet, uneasy, and  _ terrified.  _ The sound of Ten’s voice alone was enough to send everyone into a state of complete an utter fear. The usual confidence and steadiness was gone, and it was as if a completely new person had replaced Ten.

“TaeTae? It’s me, Tennie.” Ten said again, his voice breaking as he slightly shook Taeyong’s head.

“TaeTae, come on, this isn’t funny anymore.” Ten shook Taeyong’s head again, and Ten could feel the tears spilling from his eyes uncontrollably as Taeyong lay still and unmoving.

“Taeyong, Taeyong, Taeyong please wake up.” Ten moved his hands to Taeyong’s shoulders, continuing to shake him, holding on to the last shred of hope he had lingering inside.

But Taeyong didn’t move.

And it was in that second that the horrible realization settled into everyone.

Taeyong was dead.

It was Ten’s first desperate sob that broke the unbearable silence, and after that, it was like a domino effect.

There were those who stood still, unable to move, speak, or even breathe. There were those who let the tears fall silently as their hearts felt like stone as their hands found another person, finding comfort in knowing they were breathing. They were breathing, their heart was beating, and they were alive.

Taeyong was not.

And it was when that realization settled in that sent Jaehyun into a spiral. He felt like the life was being sucked out of him like there was a vacuum sucking the soul out of his body until he was just empty. He felt like he was shutting down, like every cell in his body was slowly giving up, until Jaehyun was left with nothing.

Ten’s sobs only got louder, his shaking arms wrapping around Taeyong’s unmoving chest and holding him close as if by some miracle he would wake up if Ten just hugged him tight enough. He cried out Taeyong’s name like he was speaking to the gods themselves, begging for them to do  _ something. _

And it was when Ten bawled Taeyong’s name once more that Jaehyun broke.

He felt himself reach out his hand, his mind completely blank and his body on autopilot. Jaehyun’s fingertips lightly touched Taeyong’s cheek, his body now laying flat on the ground as Ten sobbed into Taeyong’s chest.

The sun illuminated Taeyong’s face, making his skin golden and glowing. His lips were still that beautiful light pink colour, and a warm breeze made his shining white hair sway slightly. If someone would have walked in on the scene, completely unbeknownst to what had happened merely five minutes ago, it would seem like he was just sleeping, just like earlier that morning. He was laying on the slightly wet grass, his eyes closed and his beautiful long eyelashes resting on his cheekbones, except the only difference from then and that morning was that Taeyong was no longer breathing. Taeyong was no longer living.

Jaehyun felt Taeyong’s smooth skin under his hand as he kept it on Taeyong’s cheek, the flesh was still rosy and flushed, but Jaehyun knew it would only be a matter of hours before it turned cold and white. Not even an hour ago Jaehyun was holding Taeyong this very way, their lips preoccupied as they kissed under the early morning sun. Not even twelve hours ago Taeyong was finally his, but now he was ripped away from him, and Jaehyun was left empty, soulless, and utterly dysfunctional.  

Jaehyun felt his breathing become laboured, shallow, as the thought settled into his brain. He had finally,  _ finally,  _ felt a happiness that he had strived for years, and now it was taken from him. He held it in his grasp, and then it was torn from his hold and turned to ashes. And it was all Hera’s fault.

Suddenly Jaehyun felt like the oxygen was taken out of his lungs, his chest aching and labouring to catch the breath that seemed to never come. The world turned blurry and he felt like ripping his own throat out, at least that pain would distract him from the unbearable agony he felt at that moment.

“Jaehyun.”

At the sound of his voice, Jaehyun darted his attention to where the sound came from. Ten raised his head off Taeyong’s chest, his sobbing stopped but his cheeks still wet with tears. The two looked into each other’s eyes, and they had to share no words. It was their eyes that told them everything they needed to know. All it took was a few seconds of looking into Ten’s eyes that sent Jaehyun shattering like a mirror.

And then Jaehyun sobbed louder than he’s ever sobbed before. He sobbed until his throat burned and his lungs ached and pleaded for him to stop but he just  _ couldn’t stop. _

But then, Mark pushed through the crowd. He had watched Taeyong die from afar, but seeing his body, still and lifeless on the ground was still a shock. He staggered back at first, trying to regain his conscious. There's just something about seeing a dead body. No matter how strong you were, or how jaded you thought you were, there would always be that bile rising in the back of your throat. There would always be that fear bubbling up inside of you because  _ What if that was you. _  And Mark was no different, a hand flew up to his mouth as he stared in complete and utter shock and horror and Taeyong laying on the grass.

He looked almost like a porcelain doll, still and lifeless and Mark couldn't stand it. He wanted Taeyong to just stand back up and smother him. Tell him that his shoe was untied, or that skipping dinner all the time was unhealthy. To warn him to always stay on the right path, and to never become friends with the wrong people. But Taeyong wasn't going to do that. He wasn't going to be the “mom friend” or the shoulder to cry on, because Taeyong was lying dead on the ground. The thought made Mark sick to his stomach since he knew there was no way of getting Taeyong back. There was no way to turn back the clock and there was no way to change the past and there was no way to bring Lee Taeyong back.

_ Or was there? _  Mark thought as he stood over the body. He thought back to Hyuck and he was hit struck by an idea.

“Hyuck!” Mark suddenly shouted, catching the attention of everyone surrounding the body. “He can bring things back from the dead!” And if it was the red sea, the crowd parted, revealing Donghyuck standing shocked from a couple metres away.

“What?” Donghyuck stuttered as he pointed at himself in confusion.

“Hold on,” Yuta took a step forward, “Donghyuck doesn't have the best reputation and I don't know if he should be using his powers all willy-nilly on Taeyong.”

“Fuck off Yuta.” Jaehyun seethed, looking up from his boyfriend to give his brother the death stare.

“What the fuck did you just say to me?” Yuta growled as he took another step forward.

“Was it your boyfriend who just died?” Jaehyun looked up at his brother from the ground, his eyes still spilling tears as he clutched Taeyong’s shirt, “I didn't fucking think so, so back off. We literally have no other choice right now.”

“But, my gift isn't powerful enough.” Donghyuck said as he slowly walked towards the body, “ I can hardly bring flowers back to life. The human body is too complicated and I’m just not powerful enough.” He explained as he came to a stop next to Mark.

“Please,” Ten crawled over and grabbed the bottom of Donghyuck’s sweatshirt desperately, “Please, please try.” Ten sobbed, tears cascading down his face as he begged Donghyuck.

“I cant!” Donghyuck looked scared as Ten pulled on his hoodie.

“Hyuck, it’s worth a shot.” Mark put his hand on Donghyuck’s back for reassurance, pressing a kiss to his temple for extra persuasion.

“But I can't.” Donghyuck said again, pulling away to look Mark in the eyes. Donghyuck’s eyes held so much fear. He didn't want to mess up in front of everyone, he didn't want to be the reason why Taeyong was gone for good. He didn't want to them another reason to hate him.

“It’s okay, Hyuck. I’ll be right here the entire time, and afterwards, we can go back to my cabin and cuddle. You just have to do this,  _ please. _ ” Mark tried one final time, and thankfully, it broke Donghyuck. He sighed and took one final look at Mark before nodding and walking towards the body. He grimaced at the sight of a dead body, but he quickly repressed the feeling since everyone was watching him, waiting for him to mess up. Donghyuck kneeled down in front of Taeyong, tentatively placing his hands on his chest. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath,

And then the magic began.

He used all the strength in his arms to start pulling, pulling the dark fog out of Taeyong. Mark had seen this countless times; they would be walking through the meadows and Hyuck would spot a wilting flower and he would bend down and bring the flower back to life. Sometimes they would even see a baby bird that had somehow fallen out of its nest. Birds were harder since they were more complicated, but Donghyuck would bend down and bring it back to life regardless if it left him exhausted afterwards.

This time was different though. The fog came out slowly and there wasn't that much of it and Donghyuck had to use all his strength to pull the rest of the death that resided in Taeyong’s body.

He spent the first hour doing this. Some people left- the people who weren't that close to Taeyong, but their circle stayed, watching Donghyuck and Taeyong with bated breath. Donghyuck looked so tired, his eyebrow furrowed in concentration and his lip buried beneath his top teeth. It still looked like he hadn't gotten all of the black fog out, but he was doing his best because he knew if he messed up he would be eaten alive by the campers. Ten had stopped crying at this point as was now curled up in a ball not too far away, whispering prayers to the gods.

The by the second hour, the camp was dead silent, everyone waiting for Taeyong to open his eyes again. Junmyeon was stood biting his nails as he waited for Donghyuck to finally bring Taeyong back. It was midway through the second hour that Donghyuck started to lose hope. He started to think, maybe, just maybe it wouldn't work, and that everyone would spite him for being the reason that Taeyong was six feet under. That thought alone helped him to push through the exhaustion.

Halfway through the third hour, Donghyuck almost gave up since he was so tired it  _ hurt _ , but then Jeno stepped in, using his energy to help Donghyuck just a little bit. It didn't do that much, but it kept him just above the line of exhaustion. Ten had run out of tears completely and was now swaying back and forth, his hands clasped together as he uttered silent prayers. Throughout the entire thing, Jaehyun was silent, not daring to speak a word, or to even cry. It was like all the emotions had left him and he was left empty, staring at the corpse of his boyfriend.

It was at the fourth hour at Donghyuck succeeded in drawing all of the black fog out of Taeyong. He had to stand up, as to make sure that none of the fog seeped back into Taeyong and Donghyuck finally started to shift the dark fog into a grey, and then to a beige and then finally to that bright white blinding colour. There were tears in the cornered of Donghyuck’s eyes from the stress of using his powers, but he pushed through since he knew if he gave up, it would be over for both him and Taeyong. Everyone was silent, holding their breaths as Donghyuck lowered the light down upon Taeyong. The light seeped in through his skin, temporarily blinding everyone.

The blinding white light had cleared, and Jaehyun blinked once, twice, but Taeyong still lay unmoving. Donghyuck collapsed right when the light disappeared, exhausted from using his powers, but thankfully Mark was right there to catch him. It seemed like the whole world held its breath, all hoping and uttering any last prayers to the gods. Time seemed to stretch out, a second seemed to last an hour, but it was only three seconds. Three seconds was all it took for Taeyong’s finger to twitch ever so slightly, and like a wave crashing on top of him, Jaehyun felt everything wash away. All the pain, anger, hatred, it was gone. And then Taeyong’s finger twitched again, his whole hand slowly curling into a fist after that.

Ten gasped, his body unable to move as he felt the tears well up in the corners of his eyes and spill on to his cheeks.

And then, like the sun slowly rising in the east, Taeyong’s eyelids came up, revealing his eyes, his beautiful, sparkling, eyes that Jaehyun fell in love with. It was at the sight of those eyes that sent Jaehyun diving forwards, grabbing Taeyong’s hand with both his hands.

Suddenly, Taeyong gasped for breath, his body kick-starting again and his lungs trying to fill up all the missing air. That breath sending everyone to rejoice, people cried, screamed, and hugged each other as tightly as they could.

Taeyong’s eyes frantically looked every direction before landing on Jaehyun’s, his hands still tightly clasped around Taeyong’s. Their eyes locked for a second, a pause before launching at each other, Jaehyun wrapping his arms tightly around Taeyong, hovering slightly above him as Taeyong clutched the back of Jaehyun’s shirt as if it was his lifeline, and Jaehyun let himself starting to cry into Taeyong’s shoulder, a few of Taeyong’s white hairs tickling Jaehyun’s face and their position was slightly uncomfortable but Jaehyun didn’t  _ care  _ because Taeyong was  _ alive.  _ He was breathing, and he was right there, hugging Jaehyun as tightly as his shaky arms could let him.

And then the rest came bounding over, like a herd of animals, all hungry to see a glimpse of their friend truly alive. There were tears, there were hugs, and there was rejoicing. It was as if all of the darkness of the world had lifted and it was only light: only good could come after this miracle.

“You fucking little bitch!” Ten exclaimed through his fat tears as he hugged Taeyong tightly.

“If you ever die on me again I’m gonna kill you!”

The group laughed at that, continuing to crush Taeyong in hugs and kisses. Taeyong, being the mother figure of the group that he was, paid extra attention to the younger kids, even if he was the one who had actually gone through death he wanted to make sure the “babies.” as Taeil would call them, were okay. It was fine, though, Chenle always loved the extra attention.

Yet somehow when everyone started fawning over Taeyong, rightfully so, but amongst the chaos, they all forgot about Donghyuck. Donghyuck who had spent the last four hours of his life struggling to bring Taeyong- someone who didn't even like him, back to life. Part of him didn't even want to make the effort to bring Taeyong back to life, but he knew he had the weight of the entire camp on his shoulders. He thought maybe, just maybe that if he succeeded in bringing Taeyong back that things would change. But of course, nothing changed, everything was still the same.

“Come on let's go.” Mark whispered in Donghyuck’s ear as he helped Donghyuck to walk down the path.

“Okay, okay, I think we should give him some space.” Kun said, the group taking a few steps backwards.

“We should take him back to his cabin, hey Tae-”

“It’s fine, you don’t need to take me.” Taeyong said, starting to get up. But, as soon as he put some weight on his legs they gave out, shaking like those of a newborn fawn, and Jaehyun rushed to his side, catching Taeyong before he could hit the ground.

“Well, obviously you’re gonna need some help to get to the cabin.” Yuta said.

“I don’t know why that just happened.”

“It’s your body. You’ve been kinda... dead for a few hours and it’s just trying to get used to being alive again.” Doyoung explained. Being the son of Athena did have its perks.

“I say we do like the ancient Greeks and make a human carrier.” Chenle said, obviously excited about his idea.

“One, that seems like a terrible idea, two, I’m pretty sure the ancient Greeks did not do that.” Ten responded.

“As much as I appreciate this, I’d rather just go back to my cabin, maybe with as minimal people as possible.” Taeyong said, his arm draped around Jaehyun’s shoulders for support, Jaehyun’s strong hand placed on Taeyong’s waist so he wouldn’t suffer a fall from his weak legs.

“We get it, you just want to make out with your hot boyfriend, by all means, go and frolic through the fields of love.” Yuta said, that stupid cheeky smirk on his face.

“Shut up, Yuta.” Jaehyun said, no bite to his voice, as he suddenly put one arm under Taeyong’s legs and lifted him up, earning a small surprised yelp from the younger. (Jaehyun thought that was the cutest sound he’d ever heard in his life).

“Make sure to use protection!” Jaehyun and Taeyong heard Yuta and Ten yell from a distance once they started walking towards the woods.

 

The pair walked down the dirt path, (technically, it was only Jaehyun doing the walking) Taeyong’s hands wrapped around Jaehyun’s warm neck, his eyes never leaving the other’s face. Jaehyun would often glance back, finding that Taeyong’s eyes hadn’t left their position, and Jaehyun wanted to keep staring. He wanted to stare forever, but he needed to pay attention to the road ahead so he wouldn’t trip and fall.

It was a wordless walk, but the silence was necessary. It was like a silent agreement that no words needed to be exchanged, they only just needed to bask in the presence and the thought that everything was okay, Taeyong was okay, and he was alive.

They reached Taeyong’s cabin, the marble reflecting the sun’s rays and the quiet sparkle of the lake could be seen in the background. Jaehyun opened the door, walked over to Taeyong’s bed and laid him on the soft mattress, placing his hand on Taeyong’s forehead and pushing his hair back, feeling the warm skin under his palm as Taeyong sighed in comfort. Jaehyun retracting his hand, turning to face the closet on the opposite side of the room and taking a step forwards. Before he could continue, he felt Taeyong’s hand shoot up and grab his wrist, stopping him from moving any more.

Jaehyun turned suddenly, catching Taeyong’s gaze and it was no longer calm and peaceful, instead, it was filled with fear.

“Please don’t leave.” Taeyong said, his voice quiet, almost a whisper of a sound. Jaehyun leaned forwards, his hand cupping Taeyong’s cheek as he pressed a kiss to his temple.

“I’m not gonna leave.” He said, his voice quiet as well, but somehow it seemed to be so powerful.

“I was going to look for some comfier clothes, perhaps some sweatpants for his majesty.” Jaehyun said, the air around them getting lighter and Taeyong broke out into a smile and giggled slightly.

“It’s okay, I don’t need anything. I just need you here.” Taeyong replied, his hand moving from his grasp on Jaehyun’s wrist to hold the back of the younger’s head and threaded his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair.

“And here I’ll stay.”

Jaehyun then smoothly took his shoes off and settled into the large queen sized mattress, Taeyong immediately shifted closer to Jaehyun, his head resting on Jaehyun’s broad chest as the younger wrapped his arms around Taeyong. The older boy placed his hand on top of Jaehyun’s chest, his fingers lightly gripping his shirt as Jaehyun carded his fingers through Taeyong’s hair.

After a few moments of peaceful silence, Jaehyun spoke up.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He said, his voice unsure and wavering as if he was scared to hit the wrong nerve.

Taeyong sighed as if to prepare himself, and he felt Jaehyun’s fingers brushing through his hair, petting him like he was a pet, a cute lap dog perhaps, but it didn’t matter because that feeling was reassuring, warm, and safe.

“It was weird, like one moment I saw everyone’s faces and I felt the warm sun on my face, and then the next I just felt like there was a hand wrapped around my heart and squeezing until it just stopped beating.” Taeyong said, then pausing to take some time to clear his mind and give himself the energy to continue. Jaehyun took this as an opportunity to take his other hand and interlock it with Taeyong’s hand that was slowly gripping Jaehyun’s shirt tighter and tighter.

“I remember going back to reality for a second. It was like she gave me that second to take in the world I’d never see again and so I could experience death head-on. I remember feeling her cold hands on my head.”

Jaehyun squeezed their joined hands, a sign of reassurance as if he was saying  _ It’s okay, you don’t need to continue if you don’t want to.  _ Words, at the moment, seemed to not be enough.

“I know I said I was fine earlier but every time I close my eyes I just hear the sound of my own neck snapping.” Taeyong said, his voice morphing a terrified whisper. Jaehyun felt his own heart dropping in his chest as the words left Taeyong’s mouth.

The younger could only wrap both his arms around Taeyong, pulling him even closer and kissing his hair as the memory of Taeyong’s limp body falling to the ground resurfaced and a stray tear fell down his cheek.

“I don’t know what to say, I don’t know if I  _ can _  say anything to make you feel any bit better, but I can tell you that-

_ I love you,  _ he wanted to say.  _ I love you more than you could ever imagine,  _ he wanted to say, but he didn’t, because he knew it was too soon and Taeyong was in a vulnerable position, maybe he didn’t even want to hear it at that moment. Maybe he didn’t even feel like that yet, it seemed like their relationship had moved at the speed of light and it wouldn’t hurt to slow things down a little.

So, instead, Jaehyun said “I care about you too much to let anything like that happen again. I swear to you I’m going to make sure you never have to go through any pain like that again.”

“You can’t protect me from everything, Jaehyun.” Taeyong said, his voice soft, almost as if he was comforting Jaehyun instead of the other way around. The last thing Taeyong wanted was for Jaehyun to do some stupid heroic act that would get him hurt, or possibly worse, but the thought of Jaehyun caring for him so much that he would sacrifice everything to keep Taeyong safe made him feel a comforting warmth in his chest that he couldn’t deny he loved.

“But I can damn well try.”

And with that, Taeyong couldn’t help himself anymore, so he reached his hand up and placed it softly on the side of Jaehyun’s face, his fingertips playing with the strands of Jaehyun’s hair behind his ear. He leaned in, capturing Jaehyun’s beautiful lips in a well-awaited kiss.

“Now’s the time to pull out! I’m here bitches!” Ten shouted out into the cabin as he entered the area, Announcing himself with Johnny trailing not far behind.

“If I find you and Jaehyun making out I’m going to slit my own kneecaps.” Ten said, walking into Taeyong’s room, finding his best friend and his boyfriend completely wrapped in each other.

“I thought you were the son of the goddess of love, shouldn’t you be promoting this stuff?” Taeyong said, picking his head up from Jaehyun’s chest but other than that, not moving at all from his position.

“Touché.” Ten responded, crossing his arms and sitting into his hip. Johnny then walked into the room, making Taeyong smirk to himself.  _ Of course, Ten brought Johnny along. _

“Tennie, did you really have to bring your boyfriend?” Taeyong asked, obviously fucking with Ten, and seeing his flustered face made the future beating worth it.

“What a great best friend you are, is that some way to greet me? After all, I’ve done for you?” Ten said, his sassy and demanding tone masking the blush spreading across his cheeks and the nervous fidget of his foot.

“I’m kidding, get over here.” Taeyong said in his soft mom voice, a smile on his face as he gestured Ten to come over to Taeyong’s bed. Ten, being Ten, instead prompted to climb on the side Jaehyun was currently lying on and pushing him aside.

“Move over, boy meets world.” Ten said, slotting himself in between Taeyong and Jaehyun and squeezing Taeyong in a tight hug.

“If you ever think of leaving me in this godforsaken camp alone then I swear to god I’m going to search every plane of existence to find you and kick you in the neck.” Ten said with Taeyong’s head in between his arms, caging the older in.

“You couldn’t even reach my neck if you tried.” Taeyong said though it was muffled since he was being forcefully buried in Ten’s chest.

“Watch it, darling, I’m flexible.” Ten shot back, and Taeyong couldn’t help but find Johnny’s gaze and give him a cheeky wink, making the older’s eyes widen and cheeks grow red. Taeyong couldn’t help but give himself a pleased smile. 

“So, what’s been happening to the others since I left?”

“Well, ever since you rode away with your knight in shining armour into the forest, you’re literally the only thing everyone is talking about. Even the people who aren’t even your friends, they’re like  _ oh I’m so sorry  _ this, and  _ send my prayers  _ that. It’s so exhausting.” Ten sighed dramatically and rolled onto his stomach, consequently rolling on top of Taeyong.

“I’m glad others worrying about  _ me _ is exhausting  _ you _ , Ten.” Taeyong said from under Ten, but not making any moves to remove Ten from on top of him. 

“Anyways, the others have been fine. No one has accidentally drowned or set someone else on fire.” 

“Glad to know that your definition of fine is no drownings or fires.” Jaehyun interjected, silently sulking on the other side of the bed because he was exiled from cuddling his boyfriend.

“Was that sarcasm I hear?” Ten asked, rolling over and towards Jaehyun, finally getting off Taeyong.

“Ah, fresh air.” Taeyong said, purposefully out loud as to poke fun at Ten.

“Was that a fat joke?” Ten turned his head back and his voice raised a whole octave. 

“Depends, how many extra muffins have you been taking from the pavilion these past few days?” Taeyong asked with a playful smirk on his lips

“Low blow, TaeTae, that was a low blow.” 

“I learned from the best.” Taeyong said, blowing a kiss towards Ten, the younger grabbing Taeyong’s hand and pulling him in, attacking his waist with pinches making Taeyong squeal in laughter. 

Jaehyun just thought that the concept of Taeyong being ticklish was the cutest thing to ever exist on this earth. 

“Okay, we’re going to take our leave since your boyfriend looks like he’s going to rip me to shreds if I don’t get off you soon.” Ten said, getting off Taeyong and off the bed, walking over to Johnny, who was standing in the door frame. It would seem weird if it was anyone else just standing there silently, watching everything go down, but Taeyong understood how shy Johnny was, especially to people he wasn’t close to, so the thought of him coming all the way down to his cabin with Ten was enough. 

“Bye TaeTae! Remember, consent is everything!” Ten shouted as he left the room.

“I hope you feel better soon.” Johnny said, his low and calm voice a sharp contrast from Ten’s loud and authoritative one. 

_ They’re perfect for each other.  _ Taeyong thought to himself.

“Thank you.” Taeyong responded with a warm smile, and Johnny smiled back before turning around and exiting. 

Once he heard the front door closing, Jaehyun didn’t waste time to roll on top of Taeyong and completely smother him in kisses while the older released carefree laughs. 

Johnny shut the door behind him, walking down the marble steps and finding Ten standing a few feet away from the door, his back towards the cabin and his posture as stiff as a wooden plank. Johnny knew something was wrong. 

The older walked up to Ten, placing his hand on the boy’s shoulder. Ten tensed up a bit, very slightly, and if Johnny had been a different man he would have probably not even noticed, but he did, and that slight tensing was all he needed to know to find out something was definitely wrong. 

“Hey, Ten?” Johnny asked, making Ten turn around, Johnny’s hand dropping off Ten’s shoulder. 

“Yes, handsome?” Ten said, the words leaving his mouth oh so perfectly normal, but his tone was slightly off. His pitch was ever so slightly lowered, and his lips shook with the slightest of quivers. 

“Are you okay?” Johnny asked with that beautifully warm and low tone that made Ten melt. Johnny placed his hands on Ten’s shoulders, his big brown eyes looking into Ten’s and making all of those bottled up feelings inside come free.

And so, Ten cried. He fell into Johnny’s strong and willing arms and sobbed into the older boy’s chest, letting the emotions that have been sitting heavy in his chest free.

“I’m just, so fucking terrified.” Ten confessed in between sobs. He took a deep and shaky breath, letting out more sobs before he continued. 

“I can’t be like this. I have to be strong, a-and confident, and not so  _ weak.  _ I’m supposed to be there for Tae, ch-cheering him up and making sure he’s okay. I-I can’t be so  _ upset. _ ”  

Johnny was never one for words, he never really knew what to say in many situations, so instead, he used his actions. And so, he wrapped his arms around Ten’s shaking frame and held him close, his big and warm chest filling Ten with an overwhelming sense of  _ everything is going to be okay _ . 

Johnny couldn’t help himself but run his fingers through Ten’s soft, jet black hair. The feeling of his beautiful hair against Johnny’s fingers made the older’s heart rate increase, little did he know Ten was feeling the same way, Even as their soft hearts increased in speed, they still felt a sense of calmness swept over them, and Ten nuzzled his head into Johnny’s inviting and comforting chest. 

The older boy gave Ten one last reassuring squeeze before the two stepped out of the embrace, but their arms were still linked in one another. 

Ten took a deep breath, this time it wasn’t shaky, and he gave Johnny a warm smile. 

“Do you want to head down and ride some horse with me?” 

Johnny couldn’t help but return that warm smile. 

At the same time, Donghyuck and Mark had just made it to Mark’s cabin where just like the night before, Donghyuck started to cry in the entryway. Mark wordlessly helped Donghyuck up the stairs where they both collapsed onto the bed, Donghyuck curling in on himself as he weakly cried.

“Hyuck?” Mark rubbed his hand up and down Donghyuck’s arm, his heart twisting at the way the boy sobbed.

“What can I do?” Donghyuck said between his tears, “What can I do so that they finally like me?”

Mark didn't have an answer.

“No matter how hard I try, they’ll never like me.” Donghyuck paused, “Part of me didn't even want to make the effort to bring Taeyong back to life. Mark, he doesn't even like me! I spent four fucking hours bringing him back to life and not one person thanked me.” Donghyuck started to hyperventilate and Mark sat the boy up pulling him into a hug as Hyuck cried into his shoulder. “I just want them to like me, is that selfish?”

“No Hyuck. It’s their loss.” Mark held Donghyuck tight against his chest like he would disappear if he let go.

“Maybe they are right. Maybe I’m fated to be just like my father.” Donghyuck resolutely said into the still air.

“No way,” Mark pulled Donghyuck away so they were looking each other in the eyes, before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his forehead, “You’re too sweet and gentle to be like Hades. Your smile is single-handedly the brightest thing I’ve ever seen and I’ll be damned if I don't confess that I spend hours mapping out every single inch of your face when you aren't looking, “Mark breathed out a laugh into Donghyuck’s hair, “God, Hyuck you’re too caring and kind to be anything like your father.”

He pulled away so he could look Donghyuck in the eyes, his eyes wide and waiting. It felt like there was a red string of fate tugging them together and there was something deep down begging Mark to just cut the crap and kiss him. There was a part of him that said no, that he should stop now, but fate had other ideas, and the string pulled taut. It might’ve been too soon, or it might have just been way overdue, but Mark hardly regretted it when he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Donghyuck’s lips. There was no way in hell he would regret it after spending the past two weeks thinking about how Donghyuck’s lips would feel against his own.

It felt like the days where his mother would take him out for ice cream while the sunset. It felt like getting the best present on Christmas day. It felt like the happiness in your chest when you blew out the candles on your birthday. It felt like drinking hot chocolate on a snow day. It keep it short, it felt like ecstasy to finally have Donghyuck’s lips on his own. His lips tasted of tears and the sun, if that made any sense at all.

Everything about Donghyuck resembled the sun, his glowing skin, his bright smile, the way his body radiates warmth and if the sun had a taste, it could definitely be found on Donghyuck’s lips. Mark found himself smiling into their kiss as Donghyuck scooched closer.

And in that moment Mark thought, maybe just maybe, Donghyuck and him were fated to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you still hate us?  
> did you like the chapter? please comment I love you guys!!


	9. Can You See My Halo?

Jisung wasn’t really in the mood to do virtually  _ anything  _ that day, or week, or month. The past few hours had been a lot and it had taken quite the toll on everyone, including Jisung, who was currently sitting on the lakeshore looking like he came straight out from a melodramatic early 2000’s music video.

Jisung just wanted to sit and sulk for the whole day. He had taken enough emotional toll.

That is, until he felt a weight on his back, the not-so-stranger draping his arms around Jisung’s shoulders. Even though Jisung convinced himself that he’d be an angsty teenager that day, he couldn’t help but the smile that broke out onto his face as Chenle rest his head on Jisung’s shoulder and, as if he was a cat, nuzzled his cheek against Jisung’s.

“So this is where you ran off to?” Chenle asked, shifting his eyes to glance at the lake in front of them.

Jisung nodded and made a small humming noise to agree, but his eyes never left Chenle’s face. Jisung could never understand how Chenle could look so young yet so old at the same time. One moment he was like a sweet baby that Jisung just wanted to hug tightly and never let go, but then the next moment his face was strong, his gaze piercing, and it made Jisung’s breath hitch and his chest feel tight, much like right now.

_ Gods,  _ Chenle was just so  _ beautiful  _ it made Jisung breathless. And to think that Chenle was actually  _ his,  _ Jisung really couldn’t believe it sometimes.

Chenle, feeling the strong gaze, turned his head and met Jisung’s stare, and he couldn’t help but smile to himself.

“Whatcha lookin' at, hottie?” Chenle asked with that stupid playful tone that Jisung couldn’t help but love.

“You.” Jisung said, his tone serious as he stared deeply into Chenle’s eyes until they both started hysterically laughing before falling to the sandy ground beneath them.

“Agh! That was so cheesy!” Chenle exclaimed as he rolled around in the sand.

“I know, it physically hurt me to say it.” Jisung responded as he sat back up and dust some sand off his shirt.

Chenle then got up, patted sand away from his clothes, and plopped down next to Jisung, “please let’s never become one of those tooth-rotting cliche couples.”

Jisung laughed, throwing his head back, before lacing his fingers with Chenle’s.

“Let’s not.” The younger said, taking a quick moment to appreciate the sensation of Chenle’s cool fingers against his hot ones. Ever since that first day they met, Jisung’s new favourite thing became holding Chenle’s hand. Jisung had to deal with constantly being too hot, his forehead feverish, his chest warm, and his hands burning, but when Chenle wrapped his beautiful fingers in Jisung’s, he instantly felt a pleasant cold run down his spine. Jisung had never felt cold in his life, chills had never run down his bones, but as soon as Jisung held Chenle’s hand, he felt  _ nice.  _ It felt like the spring breeze everyone was constantly talking about, it felt like drinking an iced tea with one too many ice cubes, and it felt like he was complete.

“I can still hold your hand though, right?” Jisung asked, making Chenle explode in a bright smile and crawl over closer to Jisung and wrap his arms around the younger’s torso, crushing him in a hug. Jisung fell back, his breathing practically being cut off by Chenle’s tight hug, but he couldn't care less. Honestly, Chenle could tell him to choke himself on a peanut and he’d do it without hesitation.

Jisung wrapped his arms around Chenle, squeezing him tightly until Chenle burst out in high pitched laughs and protests.

“Jisung! You’re crushing me!”

“Good.”

“JisUNG!”

The younger eventually let go, loosely leaving his arms around Chenle’s waist as their position changed so they were both sitting up, Chenle sitting in between Jisung’s legs, his back to the younger as they both sat and looked at the vast lake ahead of them.

“Chenle?” Jisung suddenly spoke up, Chenle responding in a little hum to indicate he was listening.

“Do you- Do you feel weird, too?”

“Weird how?” Chenle asked, turning his head slightly so he could see Jisung.

“Like, about everything that’s been happening. The spies, the talk of another war, and now with what happened to Taeyong.” Jisung explained, his usually bright expression falling sombre and dark.

“It’s okay to be scared, Jisung.” Chenle said, his voice surprisingly soft and comforting.

“It’s not that, like, yeah I’m kinda scared, but it’s more like… so much is happening but the leaders just expect us to sit back and go about our days like nothing is wrong.” Jisung looked out at the lake before speaking again.

“I just- I can’t just sit back and not do anything, you know? Just sitting here and kind of… accepting it is just making me feel so anxious and restless.”

Chenle shifted his body so he was fully facing Jisung now, his hands searching and then grasping Jisung’s.

“I know how you feel, but it’s not like we can go up to the gods themselves and- WAIT!” Chenle jumped up, his voice completely changing from soft and calm to loud and excited.

“I HAVE AN IDEA!” Chenle shouted out, making Jisung wince a little at the high register.

“What if,” Chenle started to say, grabbing Jisung’s hands and pulling him up to stand, “ _ we  _ go and look for the SM spies?” Chenle said, his face bright

“Chenle, I don’t think-”

“Think about it Jisung! Junmyeon said it himself: there are spies within the camp, therefore they’re one of us! We can go out and be like the FBA or something.”

“Chenle, it’s the FBI-”

“Whatever! Let’s go!” Chenle said, cutting all of Jisung’s protests off and running into the forest, dragging Jisung by his hand.

“What exactly is your plan?” Jisung asked as they sped down the trails.

“Plan?”

“You do have a plan, right?”

“We don’t need a plan!” Chenle exclaimed, running towards the meadows. Once they got there, Jisung had to pause, placing his palms on his knees and catching his breath as Chenle stood on top of the hill overlooking the meadows, looking around at the campers.

“Okay, wait, Chenle, gimme a minute-”

“Nope!”

Chenle grabbed Jisung’s hand again, running down the hill at full speed and towards a camper that caught Chenle’s eye. That camper happened to be Kim Yeri, a young daughter of Hermes.

“Are you an SM spy?” Chenle asked very loudly, practically scaring the living hell out of her.

“I-I’m sorry, what-”

“Are you an SM spy?” Chenle repeated, the poor unknowing girl practically about to collapse.

“Okay, Chenle, that’s enough, I’m so sorry for him.” Jisung said, pushing Chenle away from the young camper.

“This is why we need a plan.” Jisung said, placing his hands on Chenle’s shoulders.

“Sorry, I might have gotten a little excited there.” Chenle said sheepishly, looking down a little and  _ fucking hell why is Chenle so goddamn cute all the time? _

“It’s okay, let’s just try to be a little more subtle. It’s not like the spies are gonna expose themselves immediately, actually, if they know we’re onto them then they’ll be even more secretive.” Jisung explained.

“Oh my god, you’re right! Wow, my boyfriend is so smart.”

Jisung couldn’t help the little jump his heart did at the sound of the word  _ boyfriend _ . He was actually  _ dating Chenle.  _ Chenle actually  _ likes him back.  _ Jisung found his lips curling into a smile as his brain kept repeating the words that left Chenle’s mouth.

“Jisung? You okay?” Chenle said, noticing Jisung’s wandering mind.

“Uh- Yeah, yeah, let’s go.” Jisung said, and Chenle nodded enthusiastically. As they walked through the meadows, Jisung found his hand slowly inching closer to Chenle’s, his fingers shyly hooking into Chenle’s. The older of the two looked at Jisung with a smile and held his hand firmly without hesitation.

“So, I think you should do most of the talking, I’ll take mental notes. I’m really good at remembering things.” Chenle planned out as they walked.

“We should also try to think of who exactly we think could be a spy. I mean, the camp has hundreds of kids, we can’t exactly go up to every single one of them.” Chenle continued to explain while Jisung nodded along.

The pair started to discuss potential spies among the campers as they continued to walk through the meadows, narrowing down the list to a few suspects. Chenle continued to excitedly act like they were in Criminal Minds, and when Jisung questioned what exactly Criminal Minds was, Chenle busted out into a thirty-minute long explanation of the crime show that was apparently “the greatest invention ever created, other than chocolate covered oreos.”

The rest of the day was spent walking up to campers, trying to be discreet and nonchalantly try to get some information out, but every person seemed to give them more questions than answers, and by dinner time, the pair were absolutely burnt out.

The two collapsed under a tree near the dining hall, so when dinner would be announced they’d be quick to file. Jisung sighed while Chenle groaned loudly, bringing his free hand (they were still holding hands) up to his face and rubbed it frustratingly.

“This seemed like a good idea at first, but I never realized how  _ tiring  _ it would be.” Chenle said.

“Tell me about it.” Jisung murmured exhaustingly.

“I feel like we’re missing  _ something,  _ but I don’t know what!” Chenle exclaimed, and Jisung thought about it for a little before speaking up.

“Maybe we’re looking into the wrong type of people, I mean this whole day we’ve been talking to the children of darker or mischievous gods. What if it’s someone who we don’t think would be bad, but actually is, what if that’s their whole cover, what if-”

“What are you two doing?”

Chenle and Jisung jumped at the sound of the sudden voice, and they turned their heads to see Jongin, son of Apollo standing next to the tree they were slumped against.

“Nothing!” The two answered at the same time, causing Jongin to send them a questioning look.

“Well, the dinner bell rang, so you better go.”

“Really? I didn’t hear anything.” Chenle said, obviously confused.

“You probably missed it, come on you should go, you wouldn’t want to be scolded by Junmyeon.” Jongin said, and Jisung caught  _ something.  _ He couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was, there was something deep in his eyes, something that flashed for an instance but was then buried away, it was something that made Jisung’s gut tell him that something fishy was definitely going on.

“You’re right-”

“We’ll join you soon! We just have to finish up our conversation,  _ you  _ should go on like you said, you wouldn’t want to get in trouble either, Jongin.” Jisung quickly intervened, cut in and squeezed Chenle's hand signalling that they should get up and go.

"We'll find the person soon, I just know it." Jisung comforted as they walked down the hill to dining hall, giving Jongin a look over his shoulder. 

 

 

***

 

For Taeyong and Jaehyun, the rest of the day went by smoothly. If you consider “smoothly” meaning cuddling on Taeyong’s bed and drinking warm tea while talking about the strangest of things: from how they thought the universe was created, to who had the idea to invent straws in the first place. Taeyong wanted nothing more than just to lay in bed for the whole day, perhaps the whole week, which made sense, he did die that day, and Jaehyun was more than willing to oblige. He didn’t need to even talk about anything, just holding Taeyong in his arms, running his fingers up and down the older’s upper arm as Taeyong nestled his face closer into Jaehyun’s chest, was enough.

Eventually, the sun fell and the dark night covered the sky, stars beginning to dot the near-black canvass.

Taeyong was fine, really, everything had been fine that day. He was fine when he got dressed for bed, he was fine when he settled under the covers and into Jaehyun’s arms, he was fine when he turned the lamp off, casting the entire room in darkness, the only light coming from the moon through the off-white curtains.

Taeyong was fine until he closed his eyes.

As soon as his lids closed, he was sent back to that moment a mere twelve hours ago, when he felt his own neck snap in half, his own heartbeat stopping, and his eyes shutting like steel doors: never to be opened again. When he closed his eyes, his brain spiralled down the heavy feeling of smoke in his chest and his inability to control his own body as his head twisted sideways and killed him.

And Taeyong tried: he tried to shut his eyes, to calm his mind, to  _ sleep,  _ but he couldn’t, because sleeping was too much like death and the thought of having to relive that experience kept Taeyong’s eyes wide open.

So he convinced himself he would just lie awake all night in Jaehyun’s arms (which, really, wasn’t a bad place to be). Maybe if he just laid there for a certain amount of time his body would finally shut down and he’d get some sleep, but even just thinking of closing his eyes and being surrounded by darkness made him even more alert and awake.

Suddenly the hand that was holding his own squeezed and shifted, “Taeyong I know you’re still awake.” Jaehyun’s warm voice said. Taeyong flipped over so that he was now facing the younger, his eyes open and restless like Taeyong’s. Jaehyun disconnected the hand that was attached to Taeyong’s bringing it up and tucking a stray strand of hair behind Taeyong’s ear, the endearing act bringing chills down the older’s spine.

“What’s wrong?” Jaehyun said, resting his hand on the underside of Taeyong’s jaw and using his thumb to softly caress the skin on Taeyong’s cheek.

“I can’t sleep.” Taeyong responded, his voice quiet, almost a whisper.

“What’s going on, baby?”

Taeyong couldn’t help but love the warm sensation coursing through his body as he heard Jaehyun call him  _ baby.  _ Gods, it was like everything about Jaehyun was endearing: the way his thumb caressed Taeyong’s cheek, the way he spoke, the way he looked into Taeyong’s eyes, the way he called Taeyong  _ baby. _

Taeyong sighed and shook his head slightly, “There’s just, a lot.” The older took a pause to bring his hand up and touch Jaehyun’s arm as reassurance that  _ yes  _ he’s still here, and  _ yes  _ he’s still alive.

“I’m scared to fall asleep. I’m scared that if I close my eyes I’ll go back to being dead, and that this is all just some weird dream and I’m actually still dead and you’re not real-”

“Taeyong, look at me.” Jaehyun said, cutting Taeyong off and inching his body closer to Taeyong’s. “I’m real and I’m here. You’re real and you’re here. You’re still alive.”

“Yes, I know that but-” Taeyong started to say, his voice rising in volume but stopped himself for a moment, taking in a deep breath before continuing.

“Everytime I close my eyes the only thing I can see is my mother’s hands around my neck as she snaps me in half and I die.”

And Jaehyun could only pull Taeyong close, hugging him to his chest and wrapping his arms around the older’s tired body as he felt his boyfriend slowly start to break down. Taeyong’s arms immediately wrapped around Jaehyun, his hands holding on to Jaehyun’s shirt tightly as small sobs started to leave his lips, his head burying deeper into Jaehyun’s chest as Jaehyun carded his fingers through Taeyong’s hair with one arm and used the other one to hug Taeyong closer.

Jaehyun felt his shirt getting damper as Taeyong’s body shook with more sobs, slowly getting louder and more intense, so Jaehyun moved his hands to rest them on either side of Taeyong’s face. He tilted the older’s head upwards and placed a kiss on Taeyong’s forehead, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears that streamed down his face.

He then continued to kiss around the older’s face, physically kissing away the tears, but mentally kissing away Taeyong’s fears. Jaehyun then rested his forehead on Taeyong’s, his hands still placed on Taeyong’s cheeks and caressing the skin with his thumbs as Taeyong shook with quieter and smaller sobs.

“I don’t- I don’t know how I can fix this if I even  _ can  _ fix this, but I promise you I’m going to stay with you through all of it. I’m not letting you go through this alone, and if that means staying up all night and kissing the shit out of you then so be it.”

“I don’t need you to fix this, I just- I’m so  _ terrified _ .” Taeyong whispered out, his hands clutching Jaehyun’s shirt tightly.

Jaehyun, in attempts to comfort his shaking boyfriend, pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose, the older releasing what seemed to be a held breath. Jaehyun took that as a good sign.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry that you have to go through this.” Jaehyun said, his voice now matching Taeyong’s quiet whisper as he kissed the older’s forehead.

“It’s not your fault, none of this is. I just- I just need you, to be here with me.”

Taeyong felt Jaehyun’s smooth thumb running across his skin, the touch sending waves of warmth down his spine, a feeling of reassurance enveloping his mind.

“I’m here with you, I promise I will stay here with you.” Jaehyun responded in his soft voice, that soft voice that made Taeyong feel like he was floating on a cloud.

Taeyong let out a shuddered breath as he felt himself melt into Jaehyun’s touch, the younger pulling him in closer, closer, until he felt completely enveloped in warmth and the sweet scent of Jaehyun. He felt the warmth seep into his bones, a wave of tiredness washing over him as he pressed his head against Jaehyun’s chest, the younger’s steady heartbeat easing him into sleep.

And then Taeyong closed his eyes, his mind only picturing the feeling of Jaehyun’s skin against his fingertips and his warm lips against his own.

 

***

  
  


Donghyuck and Mark spent the rest of the day inside in silence, both of them a bit awkward from the events of the day. Donghyuck was still devastated at the fact that he spent four hours of his life, struggling to bring Taeyong back for nought. The entire time he had been thinking, maybe the campers would accept him after, that they would finally think his gift wasn’t disgusting and that he wasn't the literal devil incarnate. He never understood why people thought he was so evil. I mean yeah, he was born from the devil himself, but that didn't mean he had to be so bad. Ever since he was a kid when he first got to camp and the other campers would run in fear from him whenever he would ask to play. At this point he was used to it, people taking the long route so they wouldn't have to run into him, and whispering behind his back when they thought Donghyuck wasn't paying attention, but it still hurt. Especially when he had put all his effort into bringing Taeyong, someone who didn't even like him, back to life.

Donghyuck had been reduced to just silently crying into Mark’s chest, his left hand gripping the back of Mark’s shirt. And Mark had been silent the whole time as well, one hand holding Hyuck close, the other tangled in Donghyuck’s messy locks. His arm was starting to fall asleep since Donghyuck was using his bicep as a pillow, but he didn't dare move, not when Donghyuck was in this state. Instead, he pulled Hyuck just a bit closer and kissed his forehead, and finally broke the silence.

“How are you now?” Mark said into Hyuck’s auburn hair. The question only brought tears to Hyuck’s eyes yet again.

“I’m just,” Donghyuck sighed, his voice completely drained, “tired.”

“I'm tired of trying so hard when I know that they’ll never truly accept me. No one will.” Donghyuck’s voice was completely void of emotion. Mark pulled back to look Donghyuck in the eyes, seeing that they matched his voice- no emotion, his eyes were just blank. He had truly given up.

“I accept you.” Mark said into the clear and empty air.

“But no one else will.” Donghyuck’s voice broke and all of the emotion came rushing back, tears silently slipping out of his eyes.

“But I will, and isn't that enough for now?” Mark brought his hand up to wipe away the tears, “I’m here for you right now, and together we can show everyone just how amazing you are.” Mark fondly smiled as he watched Donghyuck choke on a sob. He pulled the son of hades back into his chest and this time Donghyuck loudly cried and cried until there were no more tears left.

“Feeling better?” Mark asked as he pulled away a bit. Donghyuck’s cheeks were tear-stained and his eyes were red, but the boy silently nodded.

“Wanna watch some Netflix?” Mark suggested, Donghyuck’s eyebrows furrowing in confusion at the unknown word.

“What’s Netflix?” Donghyuck asked, his voice slightly raw from crying all day.

“You don't know what Netflix is?” Mark’s eyes widened,  _ Oh yeah, he’s been living here ever since he was young, of course, he doesn't know about Netflix. _

“One second,” Mark pressed a quick kiss to Donghyuck’s forehead, before getting out of bed. He opened up his closet and grabbed out the backpack his mother left him and one of the blankets on the shelves before jumping back into bed. He pulled out his laptop and opened up Netflix, scrolling through the movies section before settling on a movie.

“This is one of my favourite movies.” Mark grinned as he pulled the thick blanket over them. It was Donghyuck’s first time watching heathers and it showed. He was so invested in the movie, gasping when people died and animatedly speaking his opinions on the characters.

“I mean yeah, I guess Jason’s hot, but his voice is annoying.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes as the main characters made out again. Mark snorted and pulled Donghyuck closer, nosing his hairline as Donghyuck played with the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

“You haven't taken off that sweatshirt since I gave it to you.” Mark gestured at the sweatshirt he gave Donghyuck all those days ago in the rain.

“I like it,” Donghyuck said as he stuffed his hands in the pockets, “And it's a reminder that you care.” He added on quietly, making Mark laugh. The boy untangled himself from Donghyuck’s embrace and walked over to the closet, grabbing another one of sweatshirts.

“You can have as many as you want,” Mark grinned as he passed the sweater to Donghyuck.

“You don't have a lot of them though.” Donghyuck responded.

“Yeah, but I care about you alot.” Mark said as he crawled back into bed, pulling Donghyuck into his chest. The boy’s heart soared in his chest at Mark’s words, making him smile into the older boy’s chest.

“Jeez Mark, what’s your damage?” Donghyuck giggled.

“That’s not how you say that.” Mark chuckled at Donghyuck’s words.

And as they laughed together, poorly quoting Heathers, Donghyuck didn't really care about the earlier events of the day.

How could he care about anything when Mark was next to him, holding him close and giggling into his ear?

 

***

 

After Taeyong had died and was brought back to life, Yuta’s mind had been racing. Of course, he was worried about his friend, I mean dying can't be good for your mental health. He knew that Jaehyun and Ten would be affected as well since they were so close to Taeyong and the entire time he was being brought back to life they were frozen in fear. But Yuta was stuck thinking about someone else.

He felt guilty, thinking about someone else when his friend had literally died right in front of his eyes, but he couldn't help but think about Sicheng. The boy had his own experiences of death, and Yuta was so afraid that after the incident with Taeyong, that the son of Artemis would spiral. He didn't even come to dinner that day, Yuta noted once he saw the empty table. Yuta had to tell himself,  _ it's not your business, Sicheng doesn't need you, he probably doesn't even care about what happened today,  _ be he just couldn't help himself.

_ But what if? _

It was that thought that had Yuta jumping up from his seat at the dining pavilion, earning a few confused stares as he ran to the cabins.  _ But what if? But what if? But what if? _  His thoughts fueled his every step, helping him to run down the forest path to the cabin area. It took him four minutes to get to Sicheng’s cabin and find Sicheng sitting on his porch, just like the day before.

“Sicheng?” Yuta said quietly, as to not startle the boy. The son of artemis looked emptily up at Yuta as he took the seat next to Sicheng.

A couple minutes of silence passed as they sat together, before Yuta finally spoke up, “You heard what happened, right?”

Sicheng was still for three seconds before he nodded.

“It’s okay! Tae was brought back to life! He’s not gone-” Yuta tried to brighten the mood, but Sicheng cut him off with a sigh.

“It’s happening again.” Sicheng said as his leg started to bounce up and down.

“No, Sicheng-” Yuta once again tried to comfort the boy but he was stopped short.

“No you don't understand, it’s going to happen again. It's already happening again. We’re going to have to go to war and we’re going to have to kill our own, It’s going to happen.” Sicheng’s hands started to shake. Yuta reached over to put his hands over Sicheng’s, but the younger pulled his hands away, his eyes wild and afraid.

“Don't touch me!” Sicheng snapped as he began to hyperventilate.  _ I can't get close to anyone I cant, if I get close to people and war breaks out I might have to turn on them, I can't I can't I can't, I won't, I won't let myself make friends, I don't want to have to kill the people close to me. _  Yuta didn't let it phase him and he stared into Sicheng’s eyes for a second, catching onto the inner turmoil swirling deep inside his frantic eyes. Instead, he reached over and pulled Sicheng into his arms, his frame thin and frail in his hold. He was weak and pilant, giving into Yuta’s arms, and melting into his hold without a second complaint.

“It’s not gonna happen again,” Yuta said as he ran one of his hands through Sicheng’s hair. And for some reason, Sicheng believed it. He believed Yuta, and just for a second, he let himself be weak. He didn't cry, he had done enough of that in the past few days, instead, he deeply sighed and wrapped his arms around Yuta’s middle, clutching the back of his shirt.

“Ever since the last war, I’ve always taught myself to keep a distance from people, to not get too close to anyone,” Sicheng started, his voice deep and slow as he thought about every word. Yuta made a mental note that Sicheng’s voice was much deeper upclose. Sicheng took in a breath, breathing out right next to Yuta’s ear before continuing.

HIs grip tightened as he spoke, “I want to get close to you.”

Yuta froze and his heart dropped before soaring up to the skies. Smiling to himself he pulled Sicheng closer and responded,

“I’d like that.”

 

***

 

The morning sunlight streamed through the lace curtains, the few strands of light landing on Jaehyun’s face, causing him to stir a little and open his eyes, the sunlight hitting him directly. He tried to move one of his arms to rub his sleepy eyes, but his arm was stuck under the hold of a certain older white-haired boy.

Taeyong was fast asleep, his face a few inches away from Jaehyun’s and his arm clutching on to Jaehyun’s shoulder as Jaehyun’s hand rested on Taeyong’s waist. His features were soft, calm, relaxed. His lips slightly parted as he breathed like a kitten, some strands of hair fallen in his face, the white hair splayed on the pillow, looking like a halo. Jaehyun had a fleeting thought that he actually died and went to heaven, because no human could look as heavenly as Taeyong did in that moment; his eyelashes resting on his sharp cheekbones as morning light danced on his face.

Jaehyun was in love, no doubt about it.

He could've laid there for hours, spending the entire day just laying in bed, staring at Taeyong’s sleeping form (even if it did sound kind of creepy), but then Taeyong started to stir. The hand on top of Jaehyun’s shoulder grabbing hold of Jaehyun’s shirt, tightening the grasp before loosening it again. Jaehyun couldn’t help but bring the hand that was resting on Taeyong’s waist up and rested it on his cheek, his thumb delicately tracing Taeyong’s bottom lip as the older continued to drift from sleep to awakeness.

Taeyong’s eyes fluttered open, his sleepy gaze meeting Jaehyun’s and the younger didn’t have time to bite back the smile that graced his lips.

“Good morning.” Jaehyun said, his voice deeper and raspy, making Taeyong’s insides feel all warm and fuzzy as he became more and more alert of his surroundings.

Taeyong reached the hand that was resting on Jaehyun’s shoulder up and cupped his cheek, pushing himself closer so he could press a good morning kiss to Jaehyun’s soft lips.

“Good morning.” Taeyong said softly after parting, his hand still resting on Jaehyun’s cheek as they maintained eye contact, and Jaehyun couldn’t stop himself from getting lost in those beautiful dark brown eyes.

Jaehyun broke out in a wide grin before diving in and kissing Taeyong again, the force of him pushing himself up causing the pair to roll over, leaving Taeyong on top of the younger, their lips still connected and Taeyong’s hands still cradling Jaehyun’s soft cheeks.

“Well, good morning to you, too.” Taeyong said, laughing lightly afterwards, his smile absolutely blinding and heart stopping. Jaehyun was truly a whipped man.

Jaehyun leaned up, and Taeyong knew already what his boyfriend wanted, so he met halfway and kissed him again, this one longer, more drawn out and thorough. It gave them time to pay attention to the small details, how Taeyong had small indents on his lips from biting them so often, how Jaehyun’s lips were slightly chapped but still somehow plush and soft, how Taeyong loved and  _ needed  _ to hold on to some part of Jaehyun as they kissed, how Jaehyun melted into where Taeyong would place his beautiful hands, whether it was his cheek, or his shoulder, or his waist.

Unfortunately, the pair were interrupted by a very loud screech coming from the entrance of Taeyong’s room. The piercing scream caused them to jump away from each other and turn their heads quickly to see who the hell interrupted their moment.

Instead of seeing just one person, they were surprised to see that there were, in fact, twelve people all crowded around the open door to Taeyong’s room. The loud screech probably came from Chenle, who was in the front, who had his eyes covered by Ten.

“You guys are gross.” Doyoung commented, leaning against the walls.

“Ten, why are you covering Chenle’s eyes?” Taeyong asked, chuckling lightly at the sight, sitting up so his back was against the bed frame, legs crossed over the duvet.

“You’re tainting the baby.” Ten responded, his hands still covering Chenle’s eyes.

“I’m not even the youngest here!” Chenle said in protest.

“That’s not important, Taeyong how are you doing?” Renjun said, his voice stern at first, but then immediately switching to soft when referring to Taeyong.

Taeyong smiled and leaned forwards a little, his hands placed on his ankles. “I’m doing pretty okay, still feeling a little weak in my knees and my appetite has been low, but other than that I think I’m fine.” Taeyong explained.

“Why are you all here anyways?” Jaehyun asked, clearly a little ticked off that his time alone with Taeyong was interrupted by twelve children (even though some of them were older than him).

“Someone’s salty.” Yuta mumbled to himself, and Jungwoo, who picked it up, started to giggle slightly at the comment.

“We all decided to come and check up on Taeyong, see how he’s doing and such.” Yukhei spoke up, his bright energy lifting the mood.

“Aw, you guys didn’t have to-”

“I wanted to see if my boy got some DICK-” Ten started to say before he was cut off by Doyoung slapping a hand over his mouth.

“My teeth!” Ten screamed once Doyoung finally let him go.

“There are babies in our presence.” He glared as he stared at Jisung.

“I’m sixteen.” Jisung said once he noticed Doyoung’s eyes.

“Did I stutter?” Doyoung blinked a couple times before Ten groaned and pushed Doyoung’s hands away, before taking a few steps towards the bed.

“Okay, all jokes aside, we came for a different reason,” Ten smiled softly as he sat down on the bed next to Taeyong, “I know you’re probably really scared because Hera is unpredictable,’” Ten closed his eyes as he took a deep breath before continuing, “But Doyoung realised something this morning and we definitely thought it was worth telling you.”

Taeyong looked at Doyoung with confusion in his eyes before gesturing him to come closer. The son of Athena nodded and walked forwards as he pulled his journal out of his jacket pocket.

“I was studying it all last night, like let's think about it, what's stopping her from killing you again? But then I thought about it more and I deduced that she would have already killed you again, but she didn't,” Doyoung started to explain, Taeyong flinching every single time Doyoung said the word ‘death’ or ‘kill’, but Jaehyun was right next to him rubbing circles into his back, “And so naturally I spent the next two hours trying to figure out why she hadn't just killed you again-”

“Okay get to the point, Taeyong looks like he's gonna cry.” Yuta grimaced as he watched the way Taeyong flinched at the mention of the word ‘death’.

“Sorry sorry I didn't mean to be so harsh.” Doyoung looked up from his journal with apologetic eyes.

“No its fine, continue.” Taeyong gestured towards the book.

“Well, she can kill you again, because if she kills you then Lee Donghyuck, son of Hades and necromancer, can just bring you back to life.” Doyoung explained before looking up at Taeyong for confirmation to continue.

“What if she kills Donghyuck? Then she could kill me again and no one could do anything about it.”

“You see, thats where politics came in handy. If she kills Donghyuck, the only offspring of Hades, then it would cause a war to break out. And while Hera might be manipulative, she would never want to be the cause of a war. Therefore, She cant kill you because of Donghyuck and she cant kill Donghyuck because of his father, make sense?”  

Taeyong thought about it for a second and throughout the room it was silent. It made sense- his mother couldn't kill him again without starting a war, and Taeyong knew her well, he knew she wouldn't want to be the cause. It was already tense on Olympus, it had been for years and a war amongst the gods would mean death for everyone. Human and Gods alike. Taeyong knew Hera didn't want to be the cause of that.

“That makes total sense!” Taeyong gasped, happiness slowly flowing to his eyes.

“It’s perfect right! You don't have to be afraid anymore! Hera no longer controls you!” Ten grinned as he bounced on the bed in his happiness.

“That's perfect!” Jaehyun pulled Taeyong back into a hug, which was kind of awkward since he was behind him, but Taeyong didn't really mind. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to Jaehyun’s lips, unable to stop himself from smiling against his boyfriend.  _ I can finally call him my boyfriend! _

“I don't mean to ruin the mood but, Taeyong?” Jeno piped up as he walked over to the bed, Taeyong pulling away from Jaehyun to look at the son of Hemera, “I really think you need to thank Donghyuck.”

The group went silent at the mention of the son of Hades.

“Like think about it, I get he's like the son of Hades and all, but he's not that bad?” Jeno explained to the group, “You aren't anything like your mother, Taeyong. Yukhei isn't anything like Ares, his father is the god of War but Yukhei is afraid to kill spiders!” Jeno pointed at Yukhei who nodded along while whispering “Spiders are the devil incarnate.”

“I mean, everyone always talks about how bad Donghyuck is, yet I’ve never seen him do anything bad? Have you?” He looked at the group and slowly everyone started to shake his head, “Then why are we being so mean? It’s not like he  _ is _  Hades? He didn't get to chose who his father was, neither did I! Neither did any of us! Do you think I like being happy and bright all the time? No! Do you think Yuta likes having snakes follow him around? Do you think Yukhei likes having dogs follow him around? Hell no! He always smells like fuckign dog shit!” Jeno rambled on. “What about Jisung do you think he likes setting everything on fire?”

“So what makes you think Donghyuck chose his father? What makes you think he’s so awful when he has done nothing wrong,” Jeno calmed himself down, “He spent hours bringing Taeyong back to life, he looked exhausted after he was done, and no one gave him so much as a thank you.” The group looked guilty as Jeno continued.

“Right now it looks like we are the awful ones.” Jeno finished as he shook his head and pushed through the group to leave.

“He’s right.” Taeyong sighed as he let go of Jaehyun and swung his legs over the side of the bed, “We have no reason to be mean to him, he saved my life.” Taeyong pushed himself to stand, ignoring Jaehyun’s protesting.

“I’m gonna go and thank him myself.” Taeyong took a step forward, stumbling a bit which made Ten and Jaehyun reach out to grab him.

“Tae, don't.” Jaehyun tried to stop him, to which taeyong turned at him and glared.

“I wouldn't be alive without him. I have to go and thank him, I’m not gonna be mean to him because that's what my mother would do.” Taeyong’s eyes went cold as he spat out the last part, “And I am  _ not _ , like my mother.”

Jaehyun ended up giving into Taeyong because honestly who wouldn't? Taeyong had been to hell and back (literally) these past few days, and Jaehyun didn't really want to be the one to push his buttons. Plus, Taeyong had a good point, a  _ really _  good point, and it was amazing that he was taking the initiative to apologise, but Jaehyun wished that Taeyong could do it from bed. He even suggested that they send someone to get Hyuck and bring him to the cabin, but Taeyong heard nothing of it. He wanted to prove that he was better than his mother and he wanted to go out and apologise to Donghyuck directly.

Jaehyun helped Taeyong get down to the meadows, where they found Donghyuck and Mark sitting on the grass, laughing as they spoke to one another. Part of Taeyong longed to scold Mark for getting so involved with the wrong people, but he immediately chided himself. His mother’s way of thinking had been so embedded into his head that he no longer saw Donghyuck as a person, he was just the son of the devil. Taeyong shook his head and walked towards the pair.

Donghyuck was first to notice Jaehyun and Taeyong, and the smile dropped right off his face when he saw them walking up. His demeanour immediately changed, he went from open and happy while talking to Mark, to closed in and guarded as the pair neared. Donghyuck surely thought that Taeyong and Jaehyun were there to bully him and that Taeyong would chew him out for so much as touching his ever so perfect body, and Donghyuck was tired of everyone at camp being mean to him so he tapped Mark’s hand, grabbing the older’s attention. Mark looked at Donghyuck in confusion for a second before he snapped up to look at Taeyong and Jaehyun, the smile dropping off of his face as well.

“What are you two doing here?” Mark glared as he wrapped his arm around Donghyuck protectively.

“I wanted to talk to Donghyuck,” Taeyong responded, calm and cool as he always was.

“And why should I let you? He obviously doesn't want to talk to you.” Mark seethed, “I mean he spends hours bringing you back to life and you can't give him so much as a thank you?”

“I-” Taeyong tried to cut in before he was cut off by Mark.

“No, I don't want to hear it! Ever since I started talking to Donghyuck you’ve been telling me how I shouldn't get involved with bad people and how he’s going to influence me. I’ve seen your true colours Taeyong, and I know for a fact that you aren't a good person.” Mark let go of Donghyuck and stood up so he was eye to eye with Taeyong.

“You’re right, I’m not.” Taeyong sighed as he slowly nodded, “My mother has been controlling me for my life, telling me which kids were evil and who to avoid and I was just too scared to defy her.”

“But I’ve stopped letting her control me and,  _ I _  wanted to apologise to Donghyuck.” Taeyong stared deeply into Mark’s eyes, before looking around him at Donghyuck. The son of Hades looked up in surprise as he slowly got to his feet.

“I’m so sorry Donghyuck, I should’ve said thank you when you used your gift on me. I mean you saved my life and I never said anything. I promise to make it up to you, and I’m sorry for the way I treated you in the past.” Taeyong earnestly said as he reached forwards and held Donghyuck’s hands in his. The son of Hades thought it over. He had spent almost his entire life at this camp, and every single time he would run into the Taeyong, he would glare and act like he was better than him. Even after he spent hours bringing him back to life, Taeyong didn't give him so much as a second glance. Part of him, a large part, didn't want to forgive him. He wanted to put Taeyong through all the suffering he went through. But he knew that's what everyone was expecting of him. They were expecting him to be the unforgiving son of Hades and Donghyuck was not about to prove them right.

“It’s okay, I forgive you. I know you were just under the influence of your mother.” Donghyuck quietly said as Taeyong smiled and pulled the younger into a hug.

“Thank you Donghyuck, thank you so much. I owe you my life.” Taeyong mumbled into Donghyuck’s hair as he held him tight. And in that moment, Donghyuck knew he was telling the truth. He knew that Taeyong meant his apology and that he was truly thankful.

Maybe he could give Taeyong another chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry!!!  
> this took so long to write but!! the angst is over  
> what'd you guys think?


	10. Saddle Up

Technically, they weren’t really supposed to all eat together, but the staff probably pitied them since they were close friends with Taeyong, and the last thing they wanted to do was piss off Taeyong in any way. So, they officially began their morning eating breakfast all together at the Pavillion after Yukhei pushed together three tables. 

This was also the first time Taeyong had left his cabin after... the incident, so many of the campers observing the scene on pins and needles, waiting for something wild to happen. It was like some tv show for them, and Taeyong kind of hated it, but he did his best to ignore the stares. It also helped that Jaehyun held tightly on to his hand, rubbing his thumb into the soft skin in an attempt to soothe the older. 

Taeyong felt happy, though. He felt happy to finally be out and breathing the fresh air of the camp. He was also happy because he never realized how  _ awful  _ he had been to the poor son of Hades, and now that he had made amends maybe he could get Mark back into the friend group and get a new addition to the group. Taeyong never admitted it, but it felt good to have his friends, especially the younger ones who treated him like a mother, and if he got to add a new young and sweet boy to his friend group, he was happy. 

The group started to settle in, the conversation flowing from person to person and their laughter ringing in the air. It wasn’t long until Mark and Donghyuck entered the pavilion. When Taeyong spotted them, he didn’t hesitate to wave and gesture for them to come over, making eye contact with Donghyuck especially. The young boy seemed slightly taken aback, pointing to himself with raised eyebrows and Taeyong couldn’t help but smile as he nodded. 

And Donghyuck couldn’t help the smile that ghosted over his lips as he and Mark walked over to the bustling table. 

He thought that it’d be awkward, that the light and playful air would suddenly become tense as soon as he sat down, and it was for maybe a split second. Donghyuck and Mark sat together in an open spot on the bench, and the conversation stilled for a moment, before Jeno (god bless his soul) smiled sweetly and warmly at the boy and said,

“Hey there, Hyuck!” 

And then that light and playful air returned. The table erupting into conversation once again. Many times Donghyuck felt like he shouldn’t join in, like it’d be awkward, but then someone would look at him with the softest eyes and ask him a question like “what do you think about that, Donghyuck?” or “Donghyuck would never treat me with that disrespect, wouldn’t you, Hyuck?” 

And for the first time, Donghyuck felt like he truly belonged. 

The breakfast continued, Donghyuck slowly joining the conversation and laughing when Chenle told a joke, as he grew more comfortable with the people surrounding him and they got more comfortable with him. 

“Hold on, guys.” Yukhei said, interrupting the current conversation. 

“Where’s Johnny and Ten?” He asked, and for the first time in like an hour, they all realized that Johnny and Ten had been missing since they were all at Taeyong’s house. The table grew silent for a few seconds as they all thought about where they could have gone. 

“They’re probably making out somewhere.” Doyoung said, and everyone broke out into noises of approval, a few “makes sense” and “Johnny’s getting that” rang out throughout the group as they forgot about Johnny and Ten missing. They knew both of those boys were in good hands (if you get what I mean).

 

***

 

“You look happy.” Jeno smiled sleepily at Jaemin who was grinning ear to ear as they walked through the forest to the dorms. 

“I am happy.” Jaemin said, his voice about two octaves higher than usual. It was obvious that Jeno’s aura was overpowering Jaemin’s sleepy aura, but Jeno could tell there was more going on.

“Well, what happened?” Jeno asked as he reached down and intertwined their fingers.

“Donghyuck came to me after breakfast, and Jeno, he looked so happy,” Jaemin said with earnest, his fingers tightening around Jeno’s.

“Really?” Jeno’s eyebrows flew to his hairline in surprise before a grin melted onto his face.

“Yeah, Taeyong apologised and thanked him for saving him and when Donghyuck came to me he was literally so happy he looked like he was gonna cry,” Jaemin explained, his smile ever present on his face as they reached the clearing.

“Taeyong apologised? So he listened to me then.” Jeno said the last part more so to himself than to Jaemin.

“What do you mean he listened to you?” Jaemin tilt his head in confusion as they reached Jeno’s dorm.

“Oh uh, I kinda gave my friend group this huge speech about how we were being mean to Donghyuck for no reason, and I guess maybe that made him realise he was wrong? I don't know.” Jeno shrugged as he pushed the door open and led Jaemin inside.

“What the hell, Jeno, why didn't you tell me this?” Jaemin grabbed Jeno’s hands, his words sharp and clear but holding no malice as his eyes shone under the sunlight streaming in from the glass roof, “God, Jeno, thank you so much. Taeyong probably wouldn't have come to this realisation if you didn't help him.”

“No it’s-” Jeno started to say before he was cut off by Jaemin surging forwards and kissing Jeno.

They had only kissed twice before, Jeno was still trying to get used to the whole thing. But it was hard, the way his heart would skip a beat and then speed up as he froze, unsure of what to do with his hands. He never knew what to do with his hands, he didn't know what was okay and what wasn't- like, was it okay to put his hands on Jaemin’s hips or was it better to cup his cheeks, Jeno just couldn't figure that out.

So when Jaemin suddenly kissed him, Jeno’s hands froze, though his lips were tentatively moving against his boyfriend’s.

“You suck at this,” Jaemin pulled away and rest his head on Jeno’s forehead, his eyes dancing with mirth as his lips pulled into a smile.

“I know,” Jeno sighed, as Jaemin breathed out a laugh. He reached over for Jeno’s hands, guiding them to rest on his waist and when I say Jeno’s heart rate jumped dangerously high I  _ mean it. _

“I’ll let you have a makeup test.” Jaemin grinned before, raising his eyebrow in challenge waiting from Jeno to make the first move. Jeno took in a deep breath before leaning forwards and gently slotting their lips together. Jaemin eagerly responded, locking their lips and loosely wrapping his arms around Jeno’s neck.

And then Jeno tried to pull away but his teeth caught Jaemin’s lip and right as he was about to mumble out an apology, Jaemin whined, high pitched as he slid his hands into Jeno’s hair. Jeno was confused for about a second before he leaned back in and deepened the kiss, unconsciously pulling Jaemin closer, but at the same time, Jaemin tried to step closer and the back of Jeno’s leg caught the sofa and they went tumbling backwards, Jaemin landing in his lap.

“Was that better?” Jeno asked, looking up at Jaemin in earnest as the Jaemin rolled his eyes.

“Much,” Jaemin responded as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Jeno’s lips, and another one and another one until Jeno had to literally pull Jaemin off him so he could get some air in his lungs.

“Jaems, just- give me a second,” Jeno panted out making Jaemin laugh as he played with the hairs on the back of his boyfriend’s neck.

“But seriously Jen, Thank you. For talking to Taeyong and stuff, I know its gonna mean the world to Hyuck,” Jaemin said, his eyes sparkling as a soft smile graced his face

“Of course, I really do hope the best for him,” Jeno looked up at his boyfriend with the stars in his eyes. Then he squeezed Jaemin’s hips and said,

“Now come back here and kiss me.”

 

***

 

The afternoon sun was beginning to set into a darker and colder evening. It was still bright, but the sun was just starting to dip under the horizon and in an hour or so the sunset would paint the sky vibrant hues of blues, purples, and pinks. 

Ten and Johnny walked in silence down the shaded dirt path towards the stables, the low glow of the sun shining on them through the leaves of the trees surrounding them. 

They had done this once before, right after they had gone to visit Taeyong for the first time. They hadn’t quite talked about much that first time, just Johnny walking with his horse as he watched Ten gallop around the field with fascination. It was a form of relief, Johnny found out. It was the feeling of adrenaline as the wind hit your face that seemed to clear the mind from any form of disruption. 

They were going back again, this time perhaps to get some more conversation in there. As much as Johnny had enjoyed watching the  love of his life  from afar in his natural element, he knew that the key to any form of de-stress was to talk it out.

They reached the clearing, the stables not far ahead, and soon they wordlessly mounted their horses, setting off for a path through the endless wood. 

“I came to this camp when I was a kid.” Ten started, cutting the white noise of the birds chirping and leaves rustling as the horses walked through the uneven dirt path. 

Johnny turned his head to look at Ten to signal him to continue. 

“My dad was never like a good person, you know? He didn’t care much for me, especially when I didn’t turn out to be the normal son he wanted.” Ten shifted his eyes to make eye contact with Johnny before continuing. He did that a lot, maintaining eye contact as he spoke. It was something Johnny observed, and it was awful for his sanity because every time Ten would look at him with those beautiful eyes he could feel himself melt even more into the puddle because of the son of Aphrodite. 

“I think he wanted me to be this handsome Thai boy that helped him out with his heavy lifting work, broke wood with his bare hands, and would bring him a future wife that was loaded with money. And, well, that obviously didn’t work out how he wanted it to.” Ten explained, laughing a little at the end there, Johnny couldn’t help but laugh a little as well. 

“As you can tell, I didn’t plan on becoming my father’s son. I liked to dance and make people fall in love with me, especially the hot boys at my school. At the time, I didn’t know it was any power or something like that, I just thought I was just so drop dead gorgeous at the blooming age of seven that other elementary schoolers were just falling at my feet.”

They tugged on the reins of their horses, turning them to another direction down the dirt path as Ten continued on. 

“Eventually, I realized the truth when Aphrodite herself came to me in a dream I had- I know, so cliche, but she told me I had to leave my dad and my home in Thailand, and go to Camp Limitless. It was like the craziest shit ever, but long story short I ended up here and surrounded by girls who happened to be my sisters now. They all fawned over me like I was this idol: I mean, it does make sense how obsessed they became with me since I was the only son of Aphrodite in the camp.” Ten paused to laugh breathily, and the sound made Johnny’s skip a beat. 

“That obviously changed after Jungwoo came two years later, and I wasn’t so alone anymore, but still, even with Jungwoo, I felt strange and alone. We were- are very different, and I love him with my whole heart and I’m so thankful that I have someone like him in my life, but sometimes I just can’t talk to him about certain things. We can’t relate with each other when it comes to experiences. He lived such a perfect life before coming here. He had a loving father and a stepmother that cared for him. They sent him to this camp because they knew it what was best for him. I came here to escape from my distant father and hopefully be more at peace with who I was.” 

“But then I met Taeyong and everything seemed to click. He came when he was thirteen, fresh from Olympus and very very scared. He’d never been around anything remotely human like him, so for him to suddenly be pushed into this world filled with kids, younger and older, who spoke and acted so differently from the Gods he was surrounded with was pretty terrifying.”

Johnny nodded, encouraging Ten to continue.

“I saw him alone sitting near the lake by his house, his eyes filled with a loneliness I could recognize, so I introduced myself to him, and that’s where everything started. We became more comfortable with each other and I felt like I could show a side to myself that I kept hidden all these years. I could be loud, obnoxious, and pissy.” Johnny couldn’t help but giggle slightly because all of those words were pretty accurate to Ten’s persona, and Ten turned to look at him, his eyes shooting a playful remark of  _ oh shut up, you.  _

“But even still Taeyong was always on edge. Not many people could catch it, but since I spent every waking hour with him I started to pick up certain nervous habits. Like how after saying something, he would freeze for a moment, like he was arguing with himself inside his head, or silently talking to someone else. He’d also disappear sometimes for hours on end, and when I’d ask where he’d been he’d just give a stuttered and half-hearted response. Eventually he told me about his fears and his mother, but of course, he was really cryptic because his mother was always listening and if she found out he was shit-talking her she’d get pissed.” 

“And of course, that’s what happened.” Ten let out a breath to steady himself. 

“I was always there to get his mind away from his mother and his fears. I was a distraction. And a part of me was scared of her, too, but I’d never think- I’d never think she could, no mother could-  _ do something like that _ to her  _ own son. _ ” Ten swallowed the lump forming in his throat and tightened the grip on the reins. 

“But of course, she did. She killed her own son like it was the easiest thing she’d ever done in her life. You know what happens next.” Ten said, his voice losing its usual playfulness and falling flat. 

“When we visited Taeyong when he was back, I had to become a distraction again. That’s what I am for him. There’s no room for me to break down and be weak. I need to be the stupid sharp-tongued boy that Taeyong has always known because I have always been the only constant in his life. I  _ can’t  _ break, especially not in front of him. But, I just keep seeing that image in my head, of his neck snapping and his body falling limp to the ground, and him just- just not  _ breathing. _ ” Ten could feel his chest tightening, his breathing becoming deeper and more difficult and suddenly the world wasn’t so clear anymore. Johnny’s instincts told him that something was  _ not right.  _ And Johnny never ignored his own instincts. 

Quickly, he reached over at the gap between his and Ten’s horses and grabbed Ten’s waist, lifting him like he was a weightless sack of flour. The world was still fuzzy to Ten, getting fuzzier as the seconds went by, and sound started to stop entering his ears. The only thing he could come close to registering was the warm, strong, hands guiding him. He didn’t know where he was, but he knew that he felt  _ warm  _ and  _ safe.  _

Johnny didn’t care what the fuck would happen to Ten’s horse, what would happen in general, he just needed Ten to be okay. It was Ten’s turn to become the one being taken care of. He was worn out, tired of constantly being strong and Johnny could see that. Ten just needed to be treated like he wasn’t an emotionless diva for once in his life. And Johnny understood that. 

He let Ten straddle his legs on top of Johnny's, and in the back of his mind, he knew the saddle wasnt meant for two people, but Johnny didn’t care. He just pulled Ten’s shaking frame closer to his warm chest, wrapped his arm around his small waist and cradling the back of his head as Ten buried his head in Johnny’s chest, small sobs coming from his lips. 

Johnny couldn’t help himself, couldn’t help but feel so  _ so  _ in love. He hated to be the type of person to use a person in their weakest form, but he just couldn’t stop from holding Ten as tightly as possible, burying his nose in Ten’s hair, and kissing the top of his head. Johnny could almost cry because he knew that Ten would  _ never  _ feel the same way. He would never love Johnny as much as he loved Ten. He would never see Johnny as anything more than just the emotionless son of a goddamn war god with a short temper. And the thought brought tears to Johnny’s eyes. 

Ten had calmed down, his breathing becoming less ragged and his sobbing stopping until he was just sniffling and wiping his stray tears away. 

“Thank you.” Ten breathed out, his head still buried in Johnny’s chest, and Johnny had to bite his lip to suppress unwanted words to spill from his mouth. He had to keep it in, had to be Ten’s strong pillar now. His feelings didn’t matter now. So, he buried them deep down into his chest and hoped Ten wouldn’t notice anything and just let Johnny hold him, perhaps for eternity, because Johnny could surely stay in that position for eternity. 

Johnny felt Ten back away from his chest, and he knew, he  _ knew  _ that Ten could tell something was off. Ten always noticed if something was wrong. His eyes were sharp in terms of reading people, and as Ten looked at Johnny’s face he could tell something was  _ off.  _

Ten wiped the last of his tears and laughed lightly. “I’m sorry for that.”

“No, it’s fine. You needed that.” Johnny responded, his eyes avoiding Ten’s. 

“I don’t know what came over me.” Ten said, shaking his head and smiling slightly, but Johnny’s face remained cold and distant, and it reminded Ten of the first time he saw Johnny. 

“What’s wrong?” Ten asked, because he knew. He always knew. Johnny knew he knew and he can’t help but hate Ten in that moment because why can’t he just pretend everything is okay so then maybe Johnny’s feeling wouldn’t have to bubble up and out of his mouth before he could stop them. He just wanted to keep them buried deep underground forever because he knew that Ten would  _ never  _ like him, much less love him like Johnny loved him. 

“Johnny?” Ten asked again, placing his hand on Johnny’s cheek, and Johnny felt like he was going to cry again. 

“Are you okay?” Ten said, his voice now slightly above a whisper as he leaned his face closer to Johnny’s and the older felt like he was going to throw up a goddamn lung. 

And he finally reached the breaking point. Before he could stop, he felt the words tumbling out of his lips like stones. 

“No, I’m- I don’t even know anymore. I don’t know because of you- you, _G_ _ ods  _ you make me-” Johnny groaned frustratingly and Ten looked at him with confusion, but also fear. There was fear there, that maybe Ten had made Johnny feel so frustrated because he didn’t like Ten at all and he was just a stupid little nuisance in Johnny’s life. 

“Ten, you make me  _ feel.  _ I’ve been raised my whole life to be this war causing  _ machine  _ by my father. There was never room or time to have emotions. The only thing I knew was war and violence and- and  _ murder.  _ I was a goddamn  _ monster. _ ” Johnny let out, his voice raising slightly. He took a moment, taking in deep breaths, before he continued, his voice becoming soft and small. 

“I was a monster, Ten, but you make me feel like a human. You make me feel like a teenager. You make my chest all warm and you make my heart hurt, but it feels  _ good.  _ And- and you treat me like a kid, like I’m not supposed to be a machine. You treat me like a human being, and- and that makes me feel so  _ happy.”  _

“ Ten you make me so goddamn happy you have no idea, and you probably never will, because I know. I know you don’t feel the same way. I can preach about loving you all I want and you’re never gonna see me as nothing but a friend.” Johnny finished, regretting everything as soon as it was over. 

He looked at Ten’s face, his eyes blank and unreadable and Johnny really knew he fucked up then. Ten was his only real friend in this whole camp. The only person who had really bothered to get to know more about Johnny, to delve deeper into his stone cold expression, and now he had ruined everything. 

“Shit, shit, I’m so sorry. I just ruined everything, I’m sorry, just- just forget everything I said-”

“Johnny.” 

“Yeah?”

“Shut the fuck up.” And then Ten grabbed Johnny’s face, not giving him a second to think before pressing their lips together. 

In all of Johnny’s years of being alive, he’d never felt like he did in that exact moment. He felt his chest heat up more than it's ever had, his cheeks turning redder by the second, and his brain filled with nothing but raw  _ happiness.  _

He’d never think in all of his years of being alive that’d he’d ever experience love, much less be  _ kissed  _ by possibly the most perfect boy he’d ever met. But it was happening, Ten was  _ kissing him.  _ Ten was holding him, touching him,  _ kissing him like he meant it.  _

And Johnny’s eyes just slid shut, his hands finding Ten’s waist and wrapping his arms around Ten’s frame and pulling him closer as Ten’s lips pressed deeper into Johnny’s and he felt, surely, this is what flying feels like. Flying feels like Ten’s hands on Johnny’s cheeks, flying feels like holding Ten’s waist with their thumping chests pressed together, flying feels like Ten’s lips beginning to move against Johnny’s. 

And in that moment, as the saddle pressed uncomfortably into Johnny’s backside and as Ten’s hands moved to tangle into Johnny’s hair, that they both found out how beautiful love truly is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuN FACT i cried maybe idk  
> the other half of this chapter is coming soon!! love ya!!


	11. Touch

It was weird, walking back from the stables, after what had just happened. Johnny and Ten had just  _ kissed.  _ Ten actually kissed Johnny, willingly, and wholeheartedly, and it was beautiful in the moment, but there was a strange feeling that settled upon Johnny’s chest. A feeling of,  _ what now? _

_ What happens now? What comes next? Where do we go from here? _

Ten could hear the gears turning in Johnny’s head as they walked up the dirt path. He looked over at Johnny and his eyes had that hard expression and his eyebrows were slightly furrowed. Ten could tell that Johnny was thinking  _hard_  about something.

In contrast to Johnny, Ten felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. He knew what came next, he knew what this meant in terms of his and Johnny’s relationship. Because, unlike Johnny, Ten had years of experience under his belt. He was confident with his actions and his feelings and he had no doubts in his mind when it came to Johnny’s feelings.

But Johnny’s head was filled with doubts.  _Does Ten really like me? Does he truly feel the same? Or was the kiss just a spur of the moment thing? A form of pity?_  He didn’t know. He didn’t know what to believe anymore, but he knew his head was starting to hurt and he could feel Ten’s eyes boring holes in his skull.

“You look like you’re constipated.”

Johnny whipped around to face Ten, blinking slowly, his face quizzical and Ten couldn’t help but laugh.

“Calm down, what’s on your mind, handsome?” Ten asked, his usual light and flirty tone somehow soothing Johnny. This was normal, this was what he was used to, but if this was normal, does that mean that everything reverted? Does that mean that Johnny had to go back to hiding his feelings and yearning? Johnny was just too confused.

“Oh- uh, nothing,” Johnny responded, but Ten completely didn’t buy it.

“Come on, you can tell me what you’re thinking about.” Ten urged on, confidently taking Johnny’s hand in his own and causing the older to temporarily malfunction.

“Uhm, let’s- uh, let’s just go to my cabin. We can, um, we can talk there.”

_ Smooth, Johnny. You got this, don’t be a coward. It’s just Ten. Just like, the most gorgeous human being alive. Fuck, no I don’t got this. I really don’t got this. _

“Okay, I guess.” Ten responded. Johnny was strange, that much was obvious, and he was awkward. Really, really awkward. But, it was endearing, in a way. He was so awkward with his mannerisms and how he spoke to Ten as if he didn’t know what he was doing (spoiler alert: he really  _didn't_ know what he was doing). But, it was cute. Ten thought it was cute. Ten thought Johnny was cute, period.

It was weird, feeling so endeared and fluttery around someone else. Hot people were just that to Ten: hot. They were attractive and good kissers but that’s pretty much it. Ten never really found anyone worth actually developing a serious relationship with, but Johnny was different. He made Ten want to know more about him. He made Ten want to not just kiss him, but also maybe cuddle him, and hold his hand, and maybe sort of date him.

The pair walked through the wooded path and up the hills towards the area of the cabins until they reached the Ares cabin: a small wooden house near the edge of the cliff, overlooking the meadows.

Johnny opened the door, and in his Ten-induced stupor, he had completely forgotten of the army of puppies his younger brother had stashed in the cabin, so as he stepped inside the threshold he was immediately bombarded by a dozen puppies jumping on him, licking his face, and biting his ankles.

Ten couldn’t help but gawk at the sight before exploding into laughter. He really couldn’t even  _ begin  _ to ask himself why Johnny had dozens of goddamn  _ puppies  _ in this cabin, but the fact that this large and intimidating son of Ares was now taken down by a bunch of small fur balls was enough to make Ten die of laughter.

Johnny struggled to get up, calling the puppies by their names (which were given by Yukhei) and telling them to get off. Once he finally got up, he glanced at Ten, who was still doing his best to  _not_  laugh at the whole situation.

“Uh- ignore the dogs, that’s, uh, that’s Yukhei’s fault.” Johnny stumbled out, before walking further inside the cabin, Ten following close by as he stepped around the puppies.

“Yukhei brought them in? How?” Ten asked.

“No, uh, it’s not like he  _ brought _  them in. It’s more like, uh, Ares’ animal is a dog and because of that Yukhei just happened to inherit the ability to control dogs and wolves and, uh, stuff. Kinda like Jaehyun,” Johnny started to explain as he walked through the house and towards the back door, opening it up and revealing a small patch of grass that overlooked the meadows.

“Except, because of this power, Yukhei also manages to  _ attract  _ dogs. Puppies specifically, since he hasn’t really used his power. He’s too scared to hurt the dogs. So now, we just have a shit ton of dogs that managed to get into this camp, Gods know how, and since Yukhei is the biggest softie on this goddamn planet, he keeps them. And now my house has become a goddamn petting zoo.” Johnny explained, making Ten giggle and for that, Johnny mentally hi-fived himself because not only did he get through that whole spiel without sounding like an awkward robot, he also made Ten  _ laugh.  _ And that was the best sound he had ever heard in his life. Ever.

“Aw, Yukhei. What a sweetie.” Ten said as the pair situated themselves on the plush grass. They were sitting a few inches apart, and Johnny itched to scoot closer, maybe be a cliche guy and put his arm around Ten’s shoulder, but he didn't. Because he was a coward.

A silence fell over them, and Johnny couldn’t help but feel like it was his fault. Gods, why did he have to be so  _ awkward?  _ Why couldn’t he just say how he really felt like,  _ hey Ten, I know we kissed and everything and I kind of already confessed to you, but do you really feel the same about me because I’m a stupid little idiotic idiot and I have no idea what’s going on! _

Ten  shifted his body around, so he was sitting facing Johnny, the space between them getting just a little bit smaller.

“Talk to me, darling.” Ten’s beautiful silky voice cut through the brisk air between them.

“A-about what?” Johnny let out, mentally cursing himself for stuttering again.

“Anything. Tell me what’s on your mind. I’ve been dying to know what’s going on inside that pretty little head of yours.” 

Johnny couldn’t help but think that Ten’s voice was a lot like the deep sea. It was mysterious, it was dark, but it was also light and fresh. It was heavenly.

“Um, I- uh” And Johnny wanted to spill everything, tell Ten about all his fears, his life, his insecurities, but there was always that  _ something  _ holding him back. He was afraid to look like a coward, like the idiot that he was. 

But then Ten did that  _ thing  _ with his eyes, like he was staring deep into Johnny's soul, tilting his head to indicate he was listening, and then Johnny's mouth was moving on its own accord, spilling his unspoken thoughts like water gushing forth to the sandy beach.

“I really really like you. Like, a lot. A lot a lot. Like, it’s kind of unhealthy how much I like you. I’ve never felt like this about anyone before, I’ve never really  _ felt  _ period. I was, um, kind of just trained to be a machine of war, the only feelings I felt were for my brother, but of course, that’s different from the feelings I have for you. And-and I’ve never felt this way about anyone, I’ve never  _ done  _ this before, whatever  _ this  _ is, so uh, wh-what exactly is this? Do you, um, do you feel the same way I do?”

“Johnny, I  _ know.  _ I know you like me, I know you’ve never done this before, I know you’re scared. It’s okay to be scared. I’m- I’m kind of scared too. I’ve never felt like this for anyone before, either. And we can be whatever you want to be.” 

“I just want to be yours,” Johnny said after a moment of silence, his voice quieter, uncertain.

“Then you can be mine, and I’ll be yours. That’s all I’ve ever wanted, was to be yours.” Ten said, his tone matching Johnny’s, quiet and uncertain, but those words filled Johnny with _certainty_ and overwhelming feeling of  _ happiness  _ that he only felt when he kissed Ten for the first time an hour ago.

Johnny pushed his hand forward with a surge of confidence and rested his hand on Ten’s shoulder, not really thinking much of it. But then Ten gasped and shuddered, his eyes flashing with  _ something  _ as he tore into Johnny’s gaze. 

“Woah, what was that?” Johnny asked regarding Ten’s sudden and intense reaction to the simple gesture. 

“O-oh, uh, it’s like, an Aphrodite kid thing.” Ten responded, his cheeks growing red and his eyes dropping down to the grass to avoid Johnny’s eyes, which was a strange occurrence. Ten  _ stuttered  _ and avoided eye contact: two things he  _ never did _ . And Johnny just couldn't help the feeling of curiosity growing deep in his gut, so he decided to act upon it.

The older boy scooted closer, and slowly, delicately, ran his fingertips across Ten’s shoulder. The younger boy released a whine, high-pitched and so  _ desperate.  _ Ten slapped a hand over his mouth, his face flushing red and for once,  _Ten_ looked like he was about to implode from embarrassment. 

“W-we, the Aphrodite kids, because our mother is the goddess of pleasure, we’re r-really sensitive to touch.” Ten explained though he stumbled a couple times, only making his face flush darker. 

“So, what would happen if I did this?” Johnny asked, bringing the hand that was resting near the juncture between Ten’s neck and shoulder up to his face, cupping his cheek, making the younger boy release another shaky whine.

Johnny honestly had no idea what the hell he was doing, nor where he suddenly gained this sudden burst of confidence to actually initiate any form of affection. He was usually the shy one, not comfortable with showing his emotions towards Ten and he usually stayed away from physical contact, even with his little brother. But now, it was different. Ten made him want more, more touches, more affection,  _ everything.  _

Ten made Johnny want to take the reins for once, and take the reins he did. 

Johnny brought the hand that was on Ten’s face down, creeping down his jaw and down his neck, and Ten grew only more flustered, his breath hitching and deepening while his eyes took on _that_ _ look  _ again as he stared into Johnny’s dark eyes. And Johnny didn’t tear his eyes away. He just kept staring at those beautiful brown eyes, wide with want and glistening with need. Johnny couldn’t help but lean in as his fingertips traced over the space between his collarbones, Ten’s breath hitching again, a small whine escaping the back of the throat. Johnny could listen to that for hours on end. 

“Tell me one thing, then,” Johnny spoke between the minimal space between them.

“If you’re so sensitive, how did it feel when you kissed me?” Johnny asked, his heart racing in his chest but his voice was surprisingly confident and deep, trying to get the message that he wasn’t at all nervous. Though that statement was in every way wrong. He was extremely nervous and he felt like he was going to throw up a goddamn lung.

Ten’s breath hitched again, his head moving closer to Johnny’s as he brought up a hand to cup Johnny’s jaw. 

“Heaven. It felt like pure heaven.”

And then Ten pressed their lips together for the second time that day, and this time, unlike their first kiss: shy, tentative, this one was everything but that. The tension that had been building up suddenly burst. 

Ten wouldn’t call himself greedy. He never was the one who wanted, needed, pleaded. But now he was filled with nothing _need and want_ . 

Ten was usually the one who made people beg and need. He never had to ask for anything because it was always given to him. He never wanted anything from anyone, it was always others who wanted things from him.

But now, it was different. 

Johnny made Ten  _ want,  _ and  _ need,  _ and  _ beg.  _

Johnny turned Ten into a greedy mess, and _G_ _ ods  _ did he love it.

Every movement of their lips, every harsh tug to Johnny’s hair, every time Johnny’s hands would move, dance around his skin under Ten’s shirt, sent the son of Aphrodite into pure _delirium_. The sensations that would trickle down Ten's spine as Johnny’s hands dipped under his shirt, rubbing circles into his hip bones, were so overwhelming. Every touch made Ten buckle, broken, desperate whines leaving his lips and being swallowed by Johnny’s own. 

Everything was just so, so,  _ perfect.  _ No one had ever made Ten feel like this, so open, so pleading, so  _ desperate.  _

And Johnny was just so intoxicating. His lips were like poison, delicious, beautiful, poison, kissing, licking, biting. His hands were warm as they grabbed Ten’s hips, placing him on Johnny’s lap. Ten pulled at Johnny’s hair desperately as Johnny’s fingers ran up Ten’s skin, grasping at his shoulder blades and pulling him closer still. 

Johnny bit Ten’s bottom lip, eliciting another intoxicating moan from Ten’s addicting lips. Johnny just  _ had  _ to hear more. He needed to feel more, experience more of the majesty that was Ten, son of Aphrodite. 

Johnny trailed his lips down Ten’s beautifully exposed neck, finding the spot between his shoulder and neck and placing a warm kiss there, before releasing all restraint and sinking his teeth into the skin. Ten’s hands tightened their grip on Johnny’s hair, pushing him deeper into his neck, urging him to do more, more,  _ more.  _ The feelings were just too much, so overwhelming and too much but Ten  _ loved  _ it. 

He couldn’t get enough of the beautiful pleasure he felt as Johnny nipped at his skin, sucking sunset purple bruises into the base of Ten’s neck. 

Ten had never let people mark him. He did the marking. He was to be untainted, and yet, as the younger sat there, on Johnny’s lap as the older’s hands gripped his hips and painted his skin with the colours of the afternoon sky, he could feel nothing but want, need, and unrivalled happiness.

Johnny was  _ his,  _ and he was Johnny’s to hold, to kiss, to claim until the light of the morning sun would dance along their golden skin.

And Ten realized this was how it was supposed to be, with his legs entangled with Johnny’s own, and his heart captured by the son of Ares.  
  


 

***

 

“Why do our brothers just _love_ to disappear for hours on end?” Jungwoo wondered out loud as he plopped down on the grass next to Yukhei, who was trying not to mourn over the tiny dandelion he managed to completely crush by just touching it. Curse those stupid Ares’ kid powers. 

“Dunno,” Yukhei said, dropping the dead dandelion on the ground and leaning back on his hands.

“I had plans with Ten today! We were supposed to go to the lakeshore and make fun of the Apollo kids.” Jungwoo whined, jutting his lower lip out slightly into the cutest goddamn pout Yukhei had ever seen. He just wanted to grab Jungwoo’s face and kiss the life out of him, maybe bite his lower lip too, maybe even run his hands up Jungwoo’s chest-

“Yukhei?” Jungwoo said, snapping his fingers in front of the boy’s face and breaking him out of his trance. 

“H-huh? I mean- yeah- yes, I am Yukhei, you called?” Yukhei said, trying to act nonchalant as if he wasn’t thinking about making out with Jungwoo two seconds ago. Nope. Not at all. 

Jungwoo giggled his smile wide with his perfect teeth on display.

“Whatcha’ thinkin’ about?” Jungwoo asked, tilting his head to the side.

“N-nothing.” He said, awkwardly looking down and looking for something to do to avoid Jungwoo’s gaze because, well, Yukhei was a shit liar. He couldn’t keep a secret for the life of him (which is why the fact that he kept his feelings for Jungwoo secret all this time was so surprising). 

“Hmm, doesn’t seem like nothing,” Jungwoo pried, his sweet voice making Yukhei shiver just a bit. 

“N-no it’s, uh, it’s nothing really. Stupid- uh, stupid things.” Yukhei answered. Jungwoo sighed and ran his beautiful fingers through his dark hair, making Yukhei’s poor fragile heart skip a beat. 

“Since my brother has deserted me, why don’t we just hang out instead?” Jungwoo said, turning his body to face Yukhei and they were now  _ way  _ closer to each other than Yukhei initially anticipated. He could practically count the number of eyelashes Jungwoo had on each eye, and Yukhei found it exceptionally hard to not just grab Jungwoo’s face then and smash their lips together. 

“U-um, sure! Sure- I mean, yeah, we can do that.” Yukhei stuttered out and he wanted to bang his head against a wall for being so damn  _ awkward.  _

“Great! I wanna know more about you, Yukhei. Tell me about yourself.” Jungwoo replied, energetic as always as he leaned back a little to give Yukhei room to breathe.

“I’m pretty much an open book, there’s probably not a thing you don’t know about me.” Yukhei said, leaning back on his palms and letting the grass cool down the warm skin on his hands. 

“Oh come on! There’s has to be some heartfelt backstory, some crazy story you haven’t told anyone before!” Jungwoo urged on enthusiastically, and Yukhei let himself calm down. It’s just Jungwoo, they’ve known each other for ages now. There’s no reason for Yukhei to be nervous. Other than the fact that he is completely head over heels in love with him. 

“If I did have some crazy story that I never told anyone, why should I tell you?” Yukhei responded coyly, letting a smile tug at his lips as Jungwoo whined.

“Yukheiii, come on I'm  _ bored. _ ”

“What? My presence isn’t enough to overwhelm you and keep you entertained?” Yukhei said, letting his cool disposition take over

_ Yes, it’s more than, enough. Oh it’s  _ **_way_ ** _ more than enough,  _ Jungwoo thought to himself. 

“No.” 

“Aw, come on Jungwoo-” Yukhei started to say, naturally reaching over and placing his hand on Jungwoo’s thigh. It was natural for Yukhei to do so: he was almost always touching someone. He loved physical contact, but he’d always been scared of doing it with Jungwoo because, well, it was  _ Jungwoo.  _ But, their banter gave him confidence, and we going to act on that confidence, even if he didn't know what it would bring.

What he wasn’t expecting was as soon as his hand made contact with Jungwoo’s leg, Jungwoo’s breath hitched, his eyes darkening as he whimpered out a quiet “ _ Yukhei. _ ”

That was definitely not what Yukhei was expecting. And he was definitely not ready for Jungwoo to do  _ that.  _ It sent Yukhei’s brain into overdrive and he felt like he was about to have an actual aneurysm because Jungwoo was just too  _ much  _ and  _ that  _ was just too much for him.

“A-ah, I’m sorry. Crap, this is so embarrassing.” Jungwoo muttered out, moving his leg from Yukhei’s grasp, the younger’s hand immediately missing the warmth. 

“What-what was that?” Yukhei asked hesitantly.

“It’s- it’s an Aphrodite kid thing. All of us are s-super sensitive to touch because M-mother has that weakness as well. It’s just-just something that’s passed on.” Jungwoo replied, his voice timid and his cheeks red. Yukhei thought Jungwoo still looked astonishingly beautiful, especially with his rosy cheeks even rosier and his nervous eyes looking down at the ground. Yukhei just wanted to pin him to the ground and makeout with him right then and there.

“H-hey, it’s-it’s okay! Don’t be embarrassed!” Yukhei said, in an effort to soothe Jungwoo’s worries (and perhaps go back to their not-nervous, and relaxed conversation. Maybe with a hand on a thigh or something like that). 

Jungwoo still avoided Yukhei’s eye contact, though, and Yukhei, being the stupid idiot he was, tried to compensate with Jungwoo’s embarrassment.

“I have two dozen puppies in my cabin!”

“Yukhei, I know that.”

“Wait, crap, yeah you do, uh-”

“Yukhei-”

“I used to wet the bed until I was twelve-”

“Yukhei, you don’t have to-”

“I’m still scared of the dark-”

“Yukhei, please stop-”

“I’ve never kissed anyone.”

“Yukhei! Wait- wait, you’ve never kissed anyone?”

Yukhei shook his head. Jungwoo could only stare in disbelief. The Wong Yukhei, charismatic fool and the most handsome man Jungwoo had ever laid eyes on had  _ never  _ kissed  _ anyone?!  _

“No way.” Jungwoo let out, Yukhei’s eyes trailing down, now it was his turn to be embarrassed. 

“I haven’t had my first kiss yet.” Yukhei said, one of his fingers playing with a blade of grass to find something else to do other than acknowledging the fact that Jungwoo was literally  _ staring  _ at him.

“That’s crazy, there’s no way.”

“What makes you say that?” Yukhei asked, curious as to why Jungwoo was so frazzled by that fact. His eyes shot up on instinct and met Jungwoo’s own, both of their eyes filled with curiosity and a strange need to know  _ more.  _

“No it’s just, you’re like super popular and social and all of my sisters fawn over you like  _ all the time.  _ I’ve heard at least half of the girls at this camp say they’ve wanted to sleep with you.” Jungwoo explained, and Yukhei was  _ extremely  _ taken aback.

“Are you serious? I had no idea.” Yukhei admitted.

“What? How could you not notice? Almost every single girl at this camp is always talking about how hot you are!”

“Well, what if I’m not… interested in what girls think about me.” Yukhei said with a sudden surge of confidence and Jungwoo felt his heart skip a beat. Does that mean that he has a  _ chance _ ? All this time, Jungwoo was worried Yukhei had been hooking up with girls left and right, only caring for what they had to offer, but  _ no.  _ He didn’t  _ care  _ about girls.  _ Jungwoo  _ didn’t care about girls either. He cared about Yukhei specifically, but he wasn’t going to tell Yukhei that just yet.

“O-oh, well, that’s okay too. I’m not interested in what girls think about me either.” Jungwoo said, a blush creeping up his face as he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. Yukhei felt his heart race quicken and his hand was just itching to touch Jungwoo again, to feel that warm skin underneath his fingertips and to see Jungwoo’s eyes do that  _ thing  _ again.

“Good, that’s- that’s good.” Yukhei let out.

“Good?”

“Yeah I mean, shit- wait, forget I said that.” Yukhei stumbled, looking down and cursing at himself for his awkward nature around Jungwoo. 

Jungwoo let out a small giggle, the sound making Yukhei’s eyes drift upwards and catch that dazzling smile. 

Jungwoo took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself, before reaching his hand out and lacing his fingers with Yukhei’s.

“Do you wanna go watch Yuta get completely wrecked by Taeil and Kun at hide and seek tag?”

“Fuck yeah.”

Yukhei felt himself fall even deeper into the bottomless pit that was Kim Jungwoo.

 

***

 

 

Mark was convinced that he had never seen Donghyuck this happy before. He was literally vibrating with happiness as they walked to the dining pavilion for dinner. Mark couldn’t help but fondly look down at Donghyuck, adoration dancing in his eyes as he watched Donghyuck overflow with pure joy.

“Someone’s happy,” Mark chuckled as Donghyuck’s cheeks went a light pink.

“They actually want to be my friends Mark, I still can’t believe it.” Donghyuck said, unable to keep the smile off his face.

“I’m happy you’re happy,” Mark said with a soft smile, making Donghyuck’s cheeks go a bit darker.

It was bittersweet in a way. Donghyuck was overjoyed to finally be accepted by everyone, it was the one thing he had been wishing for, for his entire time at Camp Limitless, and he finally got it. He finally got his one wish, but now what? Now he wouldn’t have Mark to hold him close and kiss his tears away, he didn’t have Mark to watch heathers with him at ungodly hours. 

Because he knew that Mark was only doing it to comfort him. It’s not like they were dating. They never made that distinction they just kind of… kissed and then went with that. Their kisses were always for comfort, and now that Donghyuck was happy, he didn’t know where they stood. But he also didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, so he stayed silent, swallowing the words bubbling at the back of his throat

“You’re gonna sit with me, right?” Mark looked down at Donghyuck, missing the way the younger boy’s eyes were flitting with a thousand different questions.

“Um, actually, I think I’m gonna sit with Taeil and Kun. I need to...catch up with them!” Donghyuck half lied, since he _did_  actually want to talk to the twins, but he also just wanted an excuse to step back from the situation and figure out what on earth was happening in his love life.

Mark frowned, “Okay, but you’ll come to my cabin later, right?”

Donghyuck put on a grin and nodded back. Mark leaned in for a kiss, but at the last minute, Donghyuck turned his head, leading Mark to press his lips against the younger’s cheek.

“Hyuck-” Mark furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as Donghyuck smiled sheepishly and turned on his heels, walking away from his “maybe boyfriend”.

“Donghyuck!” Taeil gasped when Donghyuck sat down in front of him, a smile on his as he reached for Hyuck’s hands.

“Where’s Kun?” Hyuck asked, his faced red and flustered from leaving Mark in the dust.

“Hmmm, why should I know?” Taeil smirked, “am I my brother's keeper?”

“In a way, aren't you?” Donghyuck scoffed.

“Good point,” Taeil chuckled, “Kun doesn't want to be found right now, he’s...busy.”

“Ominous.”

“That's the point.” Taeil grinned, “Now tell me whats wrong?”

“How do you know something's wrong?” Donghyuck challenged.

Taeil quirked an eyebrow.

“Fine you got me,” Donghyuck huffed, “I just- with Mark I-” Donghyuck sighed, letting his head flop down to his forearms in defeat.

“What’s wrong with Mark?” Taeil asked as he gently played with the strands of hair splayed from Donghyuck’s head, “You two seem so happy and… united? Like no one could bring you two down.”

“Yeah, but- ugh” Donghyuck tried before giving up once again, “I have absolutely know idea what we are.”

“‘What we are’ as in… you don't know if you’re a couple or not?” Taeil asked, his eyes widening a bit before settling into a look of confusion.

“Mhmm,” Donghyuck nodded in his arms, refusing to look up.

“Oh come on Hyuck,” Taeil sighed, gently picking up Donghyuck’s head so that he was face to face with a pouting child of Hades, “Just ask him!”

“I can't do that!” Donghyuck protested, immediately sitting up and pulling away from Taeil’s touch as if he had been scorched.

“And why not?” Taeil leaned back with a slightly amused expression, arms crossed over his chest as he took in Donghyuck’s  _ very _ flustered appearance.

_ Teenagers. _

“Because I like what we have now.” Donghyuck huffed, “And I’m afraid that if I tell him that he’ll reject me and say we’re just friends and then we’ll lose what we have now.”

“Hmm?” Taeil urged the boy to go on.

“Well, just like nature has a balance, so do relationships and I don't want the balance of our relationship to go out of whack because I gave too much of a meaning to the nice things he said to me.” Donghyuck nodded to himself, and Taeil couldn't help but think that the boy brought up a good point. It was the right thinking, just in the wrong situation.

“So what are you gonna do now?” Taeil asked, “Are you just going to keep this fake relationship going?”

“No,” Donghyuck shook his head, “I’m just gonna ignore him until we slowly stop.”

Taeil guffawed, “Well if you’re afraid of losing him, then why would you purposely leave him?”

Donghyuck didn't even think before answering, “Because isolation is better than rejection.

_ God, teenagers and their unnecessary angst. _

 

***

 

Jaehyun was honestly planning on napping the whole day in the meadows, the soft and dewy grass cushioning him as he drifted off for a few hours, but of course Taeyong had other plans. 

After lunch, Taeyong grabbed his arm, leading him out of the pavillion and away from the group.

“Hey, where are you taking me?” Jaehyun asked as his feet dragged down the dirt path through the meadows and into the forest.

“I wanted to do something with you today, just you.” Taeyong responded, looking back for a brief moment at Jaehyun before turning again to the path ahead of them.

“Can we go back to your cabin and sleep?” Jaehyun whined, he  _ really  _  just wanted to take a nap. Preferably with Taeyong

“Jaehyun.”

“What? Sleeping is nice, plus we can cuddle.” 

Taeyong gave him that  _ look.  _ That look that reminded Jaehyun of his mother when she was about to scold him. It made Jaehyun sigh and let out a  _ fine  _ as  Taeyong’s face lit up again and he tugged Jaehyun’s hand, pulling him back down the dirt path.

They passed Taeyong’s cabin and walked down the slope and around the small cliff (it wasn’t much of a cliff, just a slight rise of land that had rocks on the side facing the lake) that Taeyong’s cabin was perched on. They reached the lakeshore, a familiar place that looked a little differently in the afternoon light rather than in the late night shadows. 

It was where Jaehyun and Taeyong had first kissed, and it felt like an eternity ago, but in reality it was only a few days. So much had happened within the shortest time, and Jaehyun had never fallen in love as quickly as he had. He just realized how  _ quickly _ he had fallen for Taeyong, but then again, it wasn’t that hard to fall for someone like Lee Taeyong. 

He remembered hating him with every fibre in his being, but it was never truly  _ hate.  _ He really only envied Taeyong and found him painfully beautiful. Jaehyun envied Taeyong because it seemed like he was a stuck up kid who received everything on a silver platter, but he knew that under all those layers of false hate was a strange obsession with the way Taeyong would run his fingers through his white hair, the way Taeyong’s eyes would look so sweet but also so deadly at the same time, Taeyong’s smile, Taeyong’s hands, everything. He found out that the strange obsession was called love.

_ Gods,  _ Jaehyun was so in love with Taeyong.

“Do you remember this place?” Taeyong asked as they stood watching the lake shimmer with sunlight, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

“How could I forget?” Jaehyun replied a soft adoring smile on his face

“Also, it’s been like two days, my memory isn’t that shit.” Jaehyun added on, making Taeyong laugh and Jaehyun turned his head to see that brilliant smile that he had fallen in love with.

“It’s scary to think of how much has happened within the past few days.” Taeyong said once he had calmed down.

“I was just thinking the same thing.” Jaehyun said, squeezing Taeyong’s hand reassuringly.

“Joined minds too? I guess we must be soulmates.” Taeyong said with a light air, making both of them laugh.

“We must be something like that,” Taeyong added on.

He paused, before continuing again, “It scares me sometimes, how quickly I’ve fallen in love with you.” 

Jaehyun’s breath hitched with those words. He knew, he always knew, since their first kiss that Taeyong was in love with him, and vice versa, but actually  _ hearing  _ those words tumble from Taeyong’s mouth was a whole different thing from just thinking it.

“It’s scary, but it’s also comforting. It’s like, I was destined to be with you.” Taeyong said, his eyes trailing down the sand beneath them before meeting Jaehyun’s. They stayed like that, the words hanging in the air as they looked at each other, their eyes speaking all the words that left unsaid.

“I was destined to be with you.” Taeyong said again, the words hitting Jaehyun’s chest like a spear, a beautiful, amazing, spear that he could  _ definitely  _ get used to being there.

“Taeyong,” Jaehyun managed to let out before throwing his arms around Taeyong and kissing him deeper than he ever did before.

“I love you more than you could imagine.” Jaehyun whispered between their lips, and Taeyong could only press their lips together again, arms encircling Jaehyun’s waist and holding him close, never planning to let him go.

Somewhere in the Underworld, Hera was having tea with Hades, smiles on their faces as they watched the unfortunate souls in the river cry out for freedom from their eternal damnation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> f i n a l l y  
> lmk what you thought!!  
> what do you think is in store for our dear boys??  
> see ya soon!!


	12. Beyond the Sea

“Can you guys like, stop making out for two seconds, some of us are trying to eat here.”

“Shut up Doyoung, you’re just sad that you don’t have anyone to make out with.” Ten pulled away from Johnny's lips to speak to Doyoung.

“Ew, as if. Dating is a social construct and I’m not one to conform to social norms.” Doyoung responded, taking a sip from his tea, and adding on, “but that doesn’t mean I don’t have anyone to make out with.”

“Fucking Athena kids- wait whAT?”

Doyoung just smiled and took another, longer sip from his tea.

“Guys! Winter recess is coming up!” Jeno said, breaking the confusion from Doyoung’s earlier comment.

“Oh my god, I totally forgot that was a thing,” Yuta said.

“What are you guys doing for the break? I’m going back to China to visit my mom!” Chenle beamed, leaning forward a little and Jisung instinctively placed his hand on Chenle’s back so he wouldn’t accidentally fall face first into the croissants (that has happened many times in the past).

“Aw, that’s so sweet. I’m sure your mom will be so glad to see you again.” Taeyong smiled softly, leaning on his hand.

“Where are you guys going?” Chenle asked Kun and Taeil. The twins looked at each other before facing the front and responding in perfect sync, “We’re returning to the void.”

“Sounds fun! I’m going skiing with my family in Pyeongchang!” Renjun said sweetly, contrasting the twins completely.

“I’m going to my mom’s estate in Jeongseon.” Ten butted in, turning his face away from Johnny’s lips once again to speak.

“No one cares, Ten.” Doyoung quipped.

“Shove a spear up your ass, Doyoung.”

“Kinky,” Yuta interjected.

“Jisungie, what are you doing over the break?” Jeno said, breaking up Doyoung and Ten’s bickering yet again.

“Uh, I think my mom wanted to take me to visit Shanghai because she has an office there-”

“WaIT REALLY?” Chenle exclaimed, suddenly standing up out of his seat.

“Um, yeah?” Jisung responded with a hint of confusion.

“THAT’S MY HOMETOWN!” Chenle beamed, squealing happily.

“Seriously?”

“Aw, that’s so cute. You two can like meet up and stuff!” Jungwoo said, breaking off his small side conversation with Yukhei.

“Yes! You can meet my mom!”

“I can what-” Jisung started to interject, but was immediately cut off by Chenle.

“And we can get soup dumplings and walk along the Huangpu River-”

“Hold on-”

“And mom can make you her Szechuan Beef!”

“I never consented to this.”

“Too late!”

“Ah, young love.” Jaehyun sighed to Taeyong, who was currently holding onto the younger’s hand that was draped over Taeyong’s shoulders.

“Speaking of young love,” Renjun started to say, lowering his voice so only Kun and Taeil could hear him, “what’s going on with Mark and Donghyuck? They haven’t said a word this whole time and they’re sitting as far away from each other as they possibly can.”

Kun and Taeil looked at each other with knowing eyes before responding with, “Teenage angst.”

Renjun understood immediately. _God, they’re so stupid,_ the young boy thought to himself as he saw them sulking in their little angsty corners of the table.

“Yongie-” Yuta started to say, but was quickly interrupted by Taeyong.

“Ew, never call me that.”

“Shut up whore let me finish. What are you gonna do for break?” Yuta said, finishing his initial thought.

“Nothing really. I’m staying here.” Taeyong responded.

“What do you mean you’re staying here?” Jaehyun asked, turning his head to face the older.

“I mean, it’s not like I really have a choice. I don’t have a family on earth to visit.” Taeyong said with a light tone as to try to not to bring everyone’s spirits down. He could tell by the way Jaehyun’s face fell that his boyfriend was worried about him.

“But it’s not that big of a deal! There are other kids that stay here too, like Hyuck, so I’m gonna be fine, plus I always do this anyways.” Taeyong added on, refusing to be a burden to anyone and dampen anyone’s mood.

Before anyone could add anything else, a horn was sounded in the distance, signalling the end of breakfast, and the campers quickly got up out of their seats and filed out of the Pavilion.

 

***

 

It had been a week since Mark had had an _actual_ conversation with Donghyuck.

Other than the occasional hello when they would pass each other in the meadows or the awkward polite smile from across the dining room when Donghyuck would catch Mark staring, they hadn't spoken in a week. And Mark was left absolutely puzzled. He went from holding donghyuck close at night and kissing his tears away to _wishing_ to just hold donghyuck’s hand.

 _What changed?_ Mark thought on the seventh day as he was getting ready to go hang out in the meadows, _What changed?_ Donghyuck meant so much to Mark, _so_ much and Mark thought that he felt the same way but maybe not. Maybe Donghyuck didn't feel the same way about Mark, maybe Donghyuck just needed someone during his time of trouble and now that everything was okay, he simply didn't need Mark anymore.

That thought _killed_ Mark.

He didn't want to believe it, he _refused_ to think that Donghyuck would use him like that. So that's why Mark threw his coat on and went off to find Donghyuck to get an explanation from the son of Hades himself.

Donghyuck wasn't at his cabin, he wasn't under his favourite tree in the meadows, he was _nowhere_ , but there was one place where he hadn't checked. Mark ran a hand through his hair as he walked through the forest, uncharacteristically empty for the time of day. Usually, there would be Ares kids fighting on the ground and Apollo kids practising their shooting on the trees, but there was no one. Mark pushed down the unsettling feeling in his chest and kept walking until he got the shoreline of the lake. 

Mark had checked all of Donghyuck’s regular hang out spots, leaving only one. The docks where he and Mark first hung out during the hide and seek game ages ago. Mark looked around, catching sight of a shadow moving in his peripheral vision, making him sigh in both relief and frustration. Mark looked over his shoulder, noticing a shadow under the tree just a couple of feet away.

“Donghyuck, come out I just want to talk,” Mark said to the shadow and for a couple seconds there was absolute silence and Mark almost gave up before he heard a sigh and saw a pair of glowing eyes appearing out of the darkness. 

“Hyuck,” Mark sighed, looking at the boy sadly. The son of Hades looked so obviously uncomfortable around Mark and it made the older’s heart _ache_. He just wanted to be able to hold his Donghyuck again.

“Yeah?” Donghyuck asked, not looking at Mark.

“What happened?” Mark asked his eyebrows twisting in confusion as he noticed the way Donghyuck was avoiding eye contact, “Why are you avoiding me?”

“I’m not avoiding you,” Donghyuck said, still looking anywhere but Mark.

“Oh bullshit, Hyuck,” Mark huffed, making Donghyuck snap up to look at him, “I haven't had a real conversation with you in a week!”

Donghyuck took a step back when Mark raised his voice, making Mark sigh and run a hand through his hair in frustration.

“Fuck I’m sorry for shouting I'm just...why are you ignoring me? Did I do something?”

“You didn't do anything,” Donghyuck quickly said, his eyes shining with emotion.

“Then what is it?” Mark asked, his voice sounding absolutely exhausted, “I was there for you during the shitshow last week but now that it's over you've left me. Was that all I was to you? Emotional support? I thought we had something special, Donghyuck.”

The use of his full name made Donghyuck’s heart twist painfully.

“No no no, Mark you’re completely wrong,” Donghyuck rushed forward, placing his hands on Mark’s forearms.

“Then _what,_ ” Mark asked, anger and frustration seeping into his tone.

Donghyuck sighed, looking down at the ground before opening his mouth.

“I liked where we were and I didn't want to lose that. I like you a lot Mark, so much it kinda scares me but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to lose what we had. I guess I kinda made us lose that by distancing myself, but _fuck_ Mark I didn't want to just use you when I was sad and I’m sorry I made you feel that way. I’ll forever be thankful for what you did for me last week and shit I'm sorry I made you feel sucky and stuff.” He finished as he shrugged sheepishly, though his eyes were sincere.

Mark paused for a second before sighing in relief.

“You,” Mark took a step forward, “are so fucking dumb.”

“I like you too Hyuck, isn't that obvious?” Mark smiled, as Donghyuck let out a small puff of air.

Donghyuck pouted and looked up at Mark with what could only be called emotional constipation in his eyes.

“It’s not obvious?” Mark quirked an eyebrow, “Well, Hyuck if you give me the opportunity, I’ll spend every day proving to you just how much I like you.”

The tense atmosphere around then quickly dissipated as Donghyuck snorted.

“Are you asking me out? That was fucking horrible.” Donghyuck said, though there was no bite behind his words, only a smile on his face. Mark smiled and held his arms out for Donghyuck. The younger breathed out a laugh and stepped into Mark’s arms, burying his face into the older’s neck. 

“I _am_ asking you out,” Mark turned his head and spoke into Donghyuck’s hair, the younger’s bouncy curls brushing against his face as he did so, “I want you to be mine Hyuck. I like you so much, _Gods_ _,_ you have no idea. I’ll be yours if you’ll take me.”

Donghyuck pulled back and looked at Mark, the brilliant stars in his eyes dancing as a grin took over his features.

“Of course, you dork,” Donghyuck said, unable to stop the giggle from bubbling from his lips as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Mark’s waiting lips. It was a bit difficult at first since they were both smiling, so Mark ultimately pulled away, gingerly kissing Donghyuck’s forehead before leaning back to look at the boy.

“I’m no dork.” Mark bit his lip to stop the smile from spreading further on his face.

“You're my dork,” Donghyuck said before laughing at the cheesy comment and wrapping his arms around Mark’s shoulders and pulling him in for another kiss. It felt so good to have Mark back in his arms. 

_His Mark._

 

***

 

“Stupid camp, stupid counsellors, stupid water, stupid rules-” Chenle began to grumble to himself as he dragged his feet along the lakeshore, walking dejectedly away from the sea of excited campers ready to play the camp activity planned for the day. Their distant cheers only made Chenle bow his head lower and feel even _more_ upset about the whole situation. He just wanted to do something fun _dammit_.

Chenle couldn’t help but sigh dejectedly. He loved the camp activities and he missed playing fun tricks on people with Jisung like they did in extreme hide and seek, but now he couldn’t participate because of his stupid powers and the stupid “disadvantage.” They were doing a water relay where the campers would have to swim down the lake to one of the four pillars and then climb the marble to get one of the charmed gems at the top. Obviously, all the children of Aegaeon, Ceto, Cymopoleia, Eurybia, and, sadly, Poseidon couldn't participate.

“Stupid lake, stupid dad, stupid powers-” 

“Who’s stupid?” A sudden voice came from behind, hands suddenly gripping Chenle’s shoulders and the younger boy screeched.

“OW Chenle! It’s just me, idiot!” Jisung said from behind him, rubbing his poor ears.

“Oh, sorry Sungie,” Chenle said, his voice uncharacteristically quiet and his lips pouty.

Jisung _really_ wanted to kiss that cute little pout.

The younger internally shook the thought away as he sat next to Chenle on the sand, the older hugging his knees to his chest as he watched the other kids to swim towards the pillars with sad eyes.

“Why aren’t you out there?” Chenle asked Jisung as he placed his chin on his knees. 

“Saw you walking away, it would have been no fun without you anyways,” Jisung responded, mirroring Chenle’s action of hugging his knees to his chest, only instead of looking out on the lake, he was looking at Chenle. Why would he look at anything else?

Chenle made a little hum, his eyes still distant and focused on the cheers of the campers.

“Yeah, who would I have fucked people over with?” 

“That’s a bad word,” Chenle said in the cutest goddamn voice Jisung had ever heard in his life.

“You’re a bad word.” The younger responded, obviously teasing Chenle.

“That doesn’t make any sense!” Chenle finally ( _finally_ ) turned his head to face Jisung, his downtrodden eyes disappearing.

“You don’t make any sense!” Jisung said, poking at Chenle’s arm, a smile on the younger’s face.

“Jisung, I swear to GODS!” Chenle yelled out, his loud voice music to Jisung’s ears as he pushed Jisung down onto the sand. Jisung let out a laugh, grabbing Chenle’s arm and pulling him down with him, catching the beautiful smile on his boyfriend’s face.

As Chenle fell down, he grabbed onto Jisung’s arm and rolled him through the sand, bubbly laughter escaping their lips, the sounds of the campers cheering muffled in the background as Chenle cackled after Jisung accidentally ate sand.

“I hate you so much,” Jisung said as he coughed up sand and tried to wash out his mouth with the lake water.

“Hmm, no you don’t,” Chenle said, sitting back and smiling cheekily at Jisung’s predicament.

“No I really do, I mean it this time,” Jisung claimed, walking out of the lake and towards Chenle and his stupid cheeky grin. As Jisung was about to sit next to Chenle, the older suddenly grabbed Jisung’s shoulders and threw him to the ground, making Jisung let out a high pitched screech at a register that Chenle never heard Jisung use. 

Chenle held Jisung to the sand, his hands pressing down on Jisung’s shoulders as he smirked evilly. 

“I win.” 

And Jisung laughed, making Chenle laugh as well. Jisung didn’t know why he laughed, he probably should have been mad at Chenle for literally tackling him onto the uncomfortable sand. Jisung could literally _feel_ the sand getting stuck to his scalp, but he didn’t care. He only cared about the boy on top of him, with eyes that were brighter than galaxies and deeper than oceans. He only cared about the way Chenle’s purple hair nearly tickled the tip of Jisung’s nose due to their close proximity. He only cared about getting even closer to Chenle, until there was no space separating them. Jisung couldn’t even begin to think about the screaming children miles away in the lake, or the sun beating down on him. Jisung could only think about what it would feel like to have Chenle’s lips on his.

At that moment, Jisung could only think about kissing Chenle until they were both breathless.

The air around the two grew tense as the laughter died away, their eyes staring into each other, smiles leaving their lips as they maintained eye contact, a hidden and silent question of _what if_ lingering in the air as Jisung tentatively started to lean upwards. The silent _what if_ question morphed into, _do we dare?_

Jisung dared, because no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get the thought of Chenle’s lips on his: how they would feel, how Chenle would react, how they would hold each other. Jisung dared to place a hand on Chenle’s cheek, guiding the older downwards to Jisung’s anticipating lips, the few grains of sand that were stuck on Jisung’s palm finding their new home on Chenle’s soft cheek.

They were so close, _so_ close, only a mere a few more centimetres to go, but the realization of _what_ exactly they were about to do caught up to Chenle, and suddenly his cheeks flared a deep pink as he screamed and scrambled away from Jisung. He jumped up and ran into the lake waters, not daring to swim back to the surface.

And Jisung knew he could and  _would_ stay underwater until Jisung did something. Jisung could only sigh as his head thumped against the sand.

The younger got up to his feet, dusting some sand from the backs of his thighs before walking towards where Chenle just jumped, the water still rippling from the disturbance.

“Chenle, what are you doing?” Jisung asked to the rippling waves. 

Nothing at first but then a small wave rose to the surface, slowly shaking what Jisung assumed to be its head.

_Chenle._

“Chenle, come on, you don’t have to be scared, it’s just me.”

The wave came back, shaking its head again, but this time staying above water.

“Do you- do you not _want_ to- um, to kiss me?” Jisung asked tentatively. The wave shook its head quickly and with panic.

“Then- then why did you run away?”

The small wave paused, and Jisung thought he had convinced Chenle to come out, but the wave just shook its head and disappeared again. Jisung sighed, but he knew what to do. He knew Chenle like the back of his hand, and he knew that the boy was probably just nervous and scared, since he’d never _done_ that before.

“It’s okay, um, I’ve never done it before either so, you’d be my first too,” Jisung said, hoping his intuition was right. After a few moments of silence, Jisung shook his head and sighed.

“Fuck it.” 

And Jisung started to walk into the lake, taking deep breaths before diving into the deep water. He opened his eyes and saw Chenle in front of him, his sudden appearance making Jisung jump back a little. Chenle looked at him with uncertainty, maybe even a little fear, before reaching his hand out and interlacing their fingers. Jisung looked down at their hands before looking at Chenle again, the fear in his eyes still there, but this time a small smile graced lips.

Jisung pulled Chenle closer by the hand as he reached out to rest on Chenle’s cheek. Jisung knew he didn’t have much time, since he had limited air in his lungs, but _Gods,_ did he want to stay in that moment forever, staring at Chenle’s beautiful sparkling eyes under the sunlight streaming through the surface of the waves, his hair dancing in the water as he began to slowly close his eyes and lean closer into Jisung.

Jisung knew, it was now or never. 

He retracted his hand from Chenle’s hold, taking Chenle’s soft face in his hands, before bringing him closer and kissing the boy he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a while right!! haha i swear updates will start to be more regular!  
> hope you liked itttttt


End file.
